Something Sweeter
by enchantedambrose
Summary: Rated M -Shandy & Savannah travel to New Orleans for a bachelorette party / Wrestlemania Shandy is set to marry Mr wrong & Savvy has always held part of herself back from men A VIP ticket to meet their favorite superstars , Dean Ambrose & Jeff Hardy who are both newly single , may just change all of their fates . Because every man knows , nothing is a sweeter than a Georgia Peach
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I only own my OCs & the idea . Some names have been changed or in ring names used .**

" Y'all better get up and put some clothes on , because i'm fixing to come in and steal the bride ! " Savannah hollered from the other side of the door . Her tone filled with amusement .  
" I'll ... i'll be there in a sec ... " Shandy said , trying her best to keep her tone upbeat and happy so her lifelong best friend wouldn't realize that anything was wrong . She heard Savvy giggle and say " To late , i warned y'all ! Ha ! Now who regrets givin me a spare key ? ! " As she let herself into the hotel room while Shandy quickly pulled the bathroom door shut and reached to turn on the shower as she called out . " I'm just gonna grab a quick shower and then i'll be ready to go ! " Not giving her bestie a chance to protest about them being late .

Shandy pulled the shower curtain open and winced as she quickly stepped inside beneath the hot spray of water . Steam quickly filled the room as she closed her eyes and tried to call back the hot tears that were curently streaming down her face . It was no use though ... because they kept coming . She tried to block out what she had seen and heard the previous evening as she quickly washed herself . Not wanting to linger to long on her less than slender figure that was the reason Jake had betrayed her so cruelly , just days before they were to be wed . Its funny , she would have thought that by this point there would be no tears left to cry . Its not like last night was the first time she had walked in on him with another woman . Nor was it like he hadn't spoken to her rudely and made cruel comments about her body . It was pretty much the normal in their relationship nowdays . Although with their wedding so close , she had hoped to start making strides to change that . In the past few months she had dropped two dress sizes and worked out in an effort to be more attractive to him and her body was firmer from all of her efforts . She was quite proud of herself and feeling more and more confident as the numbers on the scale went down . Thats why she had come back to their room early last night , wearing a sexy little bit of nothing she had received at her bridal shower , that showed off her best assets , in hopes of seducing him . In hindsight , their relationship had never been as perfect as she had tried to convinced herself it was . Of course she had been so young and naive at the start and he had played the part of prince charming so well , that she had missed all of the red flags . But things hadn't gotten this bad until a year ago when she had had a miscarriage . Something he wouldn't let her forget she had failed at .

He had used that against her last night , and she had been so hurt she had thrown the ring back at him and told him that this time , they were over for good . But sadly , he had once again reminded her that she wasn't strong enough to leave him , that she wouldn't risk humiliating herself or exposing secrets he had on someone she loved . And how if she broke her engagment this close to her wedding she would not only be the laughing stock of her small hometown in Georgia . But that he would release the proof he had on her loved one scandal , in order to hurt her .

After she had apologized for throwing the ring at him , he had proceeded to demand make up sex . Fresh hot tears began to fall , mixing in with the water from the shower as she buried her face in her hands and tried to stop the sound of her sobs that were wracking her body as she thought about how he had humilated her by throwing a blanket over her face as he pounded into her relentlessly . It had hurt her unprepared body but he didn't care that she wasn't getting any pleasure from it . He never did . She knew better than to complain though because then he would withhold sex and then use it as an excuse to cheat on her again .

She heard the bathroom door open and quickly whisked away her tears as Savannah's thick southerm accent filled the room . " Come on Shan ... We have a schedule to follow and we're gonna be late if you don't get a move on . " Shandy opened her mouth to assure her that she was almost done but all that came out was a broken hiccup which of course alerted her fiery best friend that something was very wrong . Before she could protest the curtain was being thrown open and Savannah's tone had turned serious as she asked " What did that rat bastard do now ? I swear to god if he laid a hand on you again ... " " No ... he didn't . He didn't hit me . I promise . " Savannah looked at her , examing her face for signs that she wasn't telling the truth . Finding nothing she sighed and said " Was he with someone else then ? " Shandy looked away , unable to lie to her best friend who after a lifetime of friendship could read her like a book . " Oh Shan ... I'm so sorry , sugar . I know you love him . But the man doesn't deserve you . He never did . Don't worry though ... there are plenty of good men out there and someday , you'll meet the man of your dreams that knows what he has and appreciates it . And don't worry about the wedding ... i'll make some phone calls and make it disappear . You don't have to worry about anything " " I'm not calling off the wedding Savvy . " Shandy corrected her before she could continue . Savannah pursed her lips and sighed as she said " Shan ... i know you love him , but sugar ... he isn't gonna change his spots . You have forgiven him so many times . And he keeps making the same mistakes and hurting you . " " I know ... But i love him and i know i can change and make him happy . I just need time to lose the rest of this weight and maybe get some liposuction or a nip and tuck to get rid of any loose skin . Things will be different then . He won't cheat because he'll have no reason to . "  
" First , you are not fat and you never have been . You are curvy and beautiful . Trust me , a lot of men love a woman with curves . And second , Your weight isn't a reason for him to cheat now , sugar . There is no good reason for a man to cheat on the woman he supposedly wants to spend his life with . You're to good for him Shandy Rae . You've never been cruel to him , you have always respected him and remained a loyal loving partner to him . Even when he has hurt you . "

" Great you make me sound like a dog ... " Shandy scoffed playfully , trying to lighten the mood . It didn't work as she felt Savannah's slim arms wrap a towel around her and pull her into a hug . She heard Savvy sniffle as she said " You now thats not how i meant it . You know i love you . " " Yeah , i know . I love you too , Savvy . But its gonna be fine , you'll see . " Shandy tried . But Savvy shook her head and said " How can you say that ? " Shandy averted her eyes , unable to come up with an answer . " Please Shan ... don't marry that bastard . I ... i want you to be happy and be with someone who never purposely makes you cry . Someone who will love every single one of your curves and give you the same respect and loyaly you show them . " " That man doesn't exist . And even if by some miracle , he did , i couldn't be with him because in a week and a half , i'll be a happily married lady . " " Shandy ... " Savvy sighed , praying that her best friend would realize her own worth before she made the mistake of marrying the man . " " Please don't say that ... don't settle . "  
" I'm not settling . I love Jake ... so much it hurts and i know we can get back to the way it was before everything started to fall apart . Now please ... if you love me and want me to be happy , let me get dressed right quick and we can get this celebration started . " " You sure you want to go through with the party ? I mean , we can cancel or postpone it if you want . " " And miss Wrestlemania and my bachelorette party extravaganza ? I don't think so . Now ... help me pick an outift would ya ? I've been waiting for this weekend my whole life . " She smiled . Savannah looked at her and sighed deeply . Resigning herself to the fact that nothing she could say or do at this point would change her mind . She just hoped that one day , Shandy would wake up and realize that Jake was no good for her . Hopefully within the next week . But for now , she had to try to respect her wishes and drop it . So she pasted on a smile and helped her find the perfect outifit before announcing .

" Hmm , i'm starting to rethink my outfit choice . So I'm gonna go grab something a little sexier than this to wear to Axxess . I got my eye on Jeff Hardy and with any luck , before the weekend is over , i'll get my mouth on his di ... " " Savannah Jo ! You can't say things like that about a married man ! " Savannah shrugged , looking unashamed as she said " I heard it through the grapevine that he got a divorce . So you know , if he wants to stick that juicy cock in my mouth and get a good tongue lashing , i'm down to get on my knees for the man . " Shandy shook her head and teased " You're such a trollop . " Savvy winked and said " I don't need no dolla to make me holla . This trollop just needs a dollop to pack a wollop " Shandy shook her head laughing and said " You have such a way with words , you're a regular Emily Dickinson " " Well thats one i've never heard before . " Savvy giggled . Shandy laughed too and said " Get outta here and go get your hussy gear on while i get started on my hair and put on my face . " Savannah smiled and said " Its good to hear you laugh . I'm gonna go change right quick and i'll be back in two shakes of a lambs tail . "

" Alright . " Shandy said as she watched her best friend make her way towards the door . She would never tell her friend that she was part of the reason she would never leave Jake . Not wanting to burden her friend with guilt or bring up painful memories that she never wanted to surface for her friend again . It was a sacrifice she was willing to make . They had been best friends , literally , their whole lives and always tried to protect the other . Shandy often felt like she had failed her though . Because she had been so wrapped up in Jake that she hadn't realized her friend was making bad decisions and getting herself in deeper and deeper into unhealthy situations that she quickly found she was in over her head with . Shandy had been so distraught that Jake had inadvertently found out and once again played the role of prince charming , making it all go away . Little did she know he would use the information against her to keep her where he wanted . Under his thumb . He didn't love her but he needed her . Or someone like her . Her family was well respected and came from old money . She had the pedigree he was looking for . And outwardly , fit the image he wanted to present to the world to advance his political status . If it were just her she really wouldn't care as much . But to protect her friend who had already been through so much ? No , as much as she wanted her freedom from him , it was to big of a risk to take . She loved her like a sister and told her everything , well almost everything . Savvy didn't know he was threatening to expose her nor did she even know he had evidence to do so . Keeping that secret in and of itself was so stressful . But she was to far in to confess now . Especially when nothing could be done . She couldn't risk losing her best friend . Cradle to grave . It was worth it .

Taking a deep breath she called her back " Savvy ? " " Yeah , whats up sugar ? Did you change your mind about the wedding ? " She asked hopefully . Shandy smiled and said " No , not at all . I just wanted to say thank you . You know ... for always being here for me when i need you . You're more than my best friend . You're the sister i always wanted but never got . And you're the best sister a girl could ever hope for . I love you . " " Aww ... i love you too . Cradle to grave . " She nodded at their lifelong vow . Savannah sighed and continued " Thats why , why i hope you change your mind , i just want you to be happy . You deserve a good man and a happy life with someone who makes you feel safe and loved and desired . " " So do you , Savannah . " Savannah gave a small smile , knowing exactly what her friend was saying without her having to say it . They shared a nod of understanding before Savannah excused herself and walked down the hall to her room to go change .

Avoiding the mirror as she changed into a cute little dress that showed off her tiny waistline and slender legs . Blissfully unaware that her own self loathing was the least of her worries .

" Come on ... we gotta get in line now ! " Savannah whined as she dragged Shandy across the venue to where the lines for autographs were set up . The group of friends had separated into smaller groups in order for all of them to meet their favorite wrestler . But as luck would have it Shandy and Savannah's favorites were sharing a space on that day . They finally arrived and got into the cue to wait for their autographs . Savannah turning to her and reaching over to adjust the veil clip she wore in her hair , that had come loose from their mad dash across the venue . Before brushing the sash that read ' Kiss the Bride ' , so that it lay smoothly across her friend's ample bosom . " Are you sure i have to wear this ? " Shandy whined , feeling self conscious about being the center of attention . But Savannah frowned and said " Yes , i'm sure . You're the bride and that won't change unless you call it off " Shandy sighed rolling her eyes at her friends suggestion , but relented . " Okay , okay ... You win . I'll wear the dumb veil and awful sash if it will make you happy . " " It does . Now , lets just zhoosh you up so all your best assets are on display . " She said , as she grabbed the hem of her top and gave it a hard tug , causing the scoop neck of her shirt to dip down lower , showing off an ample amount of cleavage . " Whoa ! To low , to low ! I'm spoken for , no need to draw unwanted attention . Besides , if Jake sees the picture he will hit the roof . " Shandy protested , tugging it back up a little . She watched the disapproving frown fall across her friends pixie like face and recognized the determined look in her clear blue eyes as she rested her tiny hand on her hip sassily and said " So he can stick his dick in any hole he wants and you can't let the girls peek out and say hello to your crush ? " Shandy tugged her shirt up a little more and annoyed now , huffed . " No , it really has nothin ' to do with Jake . I just don't like everyone to see my assets thank you very much . I'm a lady and i have every intention of behaving like one , no matter who is looking . "  
Savvy rolled her eyes and said beneath her breath . " Fine . But don't be so uptight about behaving ladylike that you miss out on having fun . " She sighed and then in a calmer tone said " Look , i don't think Jake deserves you . But you've asked me to respect your choice and i'm gonna try to . But if you go through with the wedding , this is your last week of freedom . The last week you can flirt with boys and let your hair down without having a husband to answer to . I'm not telling you to go to bed with someone .. i'm just saying , flirt a little ... show a little of those incredible tits to someone who will appreciate them before they become a food source . " Shandy looked down and away , biting her lip as she thought about the cruel words her fiance said to her after she had had suffered a miscarriage .

 _' You know ... in hindsight , maybe this miscarriage was the best thing to ever happen . Your ass won't get any bigger and your tits won't get saggier . Not to mention you won't be loose down there . '_ _' I thought ... i thought you wanted kids . We talked about starting a family after we were married . ' ' Well that was before you failed ... ' ' I didn't fail ! The doctor said it happens to a lot of women with their first pregnancy and that its nothing i did or didn't do . He didn't see anything to indicate that we would have trouble conceiving again though and didn't think i would have any issues carrying a baby to term . '_

He had shrugged and yawned before continuing _' I know . But i think i've changed my mind . I mean , i have all the time in the world to have children . And if we're still together we could always adopt . Maybe a few brats from a third world country ... you know the press eats that shit up and it could help my political career_. ' He had said thoughtfully .

She had been in tears at that point . She wasn't against adoption at all . In fact , she was open to it down the road . But ever since she was a little girl she had dreamed of carrying her own child one day . She wanted the whole experience of motherhood . The morning sickness , the cravings , the weight gain . And the incredible feeling of growing a miracle beneath your heart . She wanted to experience childbirth and dirty diapers and all the sleepless nights . If she couldn't have her own children for medical reasons , she would accept it as God's plan and find another way to experience motherhood . But she was young and healthy and until that moment , had envisioned creating a new life with the man she loved . Now , he was telling her he didn't want that when he had always promised her children before . Her picture perfect life was slowly slipping away from her and there was nothing she could do to call it back . And that hurt like hell . But aside from all the hurt she was angry ... more angry than she had ever once been on any of the numerous occasions she had discovered him with another woman in their bed . More angry then the time he had sold her diamond earrings her Daddy had given her on her sweet sixteenth , in order to have cash to give the seventeen year old girl he had knocked up , so she could have an abortion .

That had hurt her so deeply on so many levels . The fact that he was sleeping with an underage girl . The fact that he hadn't bothered with protection and had gotten someone other than her pregnant . And the fact that he was so eager to abort the child , just because it would inconvenience him without once giving a care about the child or its mother felt about it . She had almost left him then . But he had sworn to her that he didn't realize the girl was so young and that it only happened once just before they had gotten engaged . And that the girl was threatening to expose him if he didn't pay for the abortion and give her hush money in addition . ' I'm sorry sweetheart . I don't have any good excuses for doing what i did other than when i got my Granny's ring i freaked out and panicked and made a colossal mistake . ' He had sworn it would never happen again and to prove his love and commitment he had produced the antique ring from his pocket and dropped down on one knee . It was far from the way she had always envisioned she would get engaged . But when he told her he had already asked and gotten her fathers permission , she had weakened her resolve and accepted his proposal . Afterall , she loved him . Had been in love with him since middle school . He was her first kiss , and her first lover . Her only lover . Everyone in town expected them to get married one day and she was a good girl , always doing what was expected of her and behaving like a lady her Momma had spent so much time and money on etiquette classes and pageants , to become .

But in that moment , when he had tried to rob her of her greatest wish of motherhood , something inside of her snapped . She didn't know what had come over her , but before she knew it she had picked up the very expensive baseball bat signed by the entire roster of the '95 Atlanta Braves , that she had bought for him their first Christmas together , and marched outside to smash his even more expensive car , windows in . Before using a bobby pin to deflate all four of his tires . What followed was him calling her crazy and threatening to have her arrested and put into a mental ward . In hindsight she should have known he would never do it . The appearance of it would reflect badly upon him . But that was the first night he had beaten her until she blacked out . The first night he had ... forced himself on her . Of course he had made sure that all the bruises were centered in one area that would be easily hidden beneath her clothes and hair . And that was also the first time he had shown her the information he still had on Savvy that she thought he had destroyed , and threatened to expose her . Unbeknowst to him she had visited the emergency room a few towns over , the next morning after he had left for work , because she couldn't breath without being in tears and she was bleeding from where he had forced himself on her so violently . That was how she learned he had broken a few of her ribs . The doctors knew it was domestic violence but she refused to press chargers or tell them who did it . In her mind , the risks were to great to take . Because she knew he would ruin more than her life if she told . So she went home , and avoided him , hid the pain pills and hid the wrap around her ribs beneath her clothes until they healed . The bruises had faded in time , her ribs had healed , but the scars left on her psyche had yet to fully heal . Sure she put on a brave front , plastered a smile on her face and hid her pain from most of the world . But there was another reason , aside from the blackmail , that she was still planning on marrying him after how much he had hurt her . And it had more to do with how little he had made her feel than her love for him .

Savvy knew about him laying hands on her . But not to the full extent . She didn't know about the forced sex or the blackmail . Nobody did . Nobody ever would . And soon it wouldn't matter . She had made her choice to marry the man and nothing and nobody was going to dissuade her . She wouldn't be the laughing stock of her hometown and wouldn't embarrass or ruin her parents name , by calling off the wedding so close to the date . No , a little over a week from now , she would put on her Grandmomma's gown and veil and her Momma's pearls and walk down the aisle on her Daddy's arm in the little old church in the center of town and wed the man who might very well be the mayor some day , and in front of friends she had known her whole life , family and god himself vow to be a loyal and obedient wife until death do they part . She would wear his Great Granny's antique ring with pride and adopt as many babies as he wanted from anywhere he picked . And head up charity events for whatever cause he deemed would help his campaign . And all of it would be documented in their little local newspaper that had been in print for well over a hundred years . Good or bad , this was the life she had chosen for herself . And she had every intention of living it out until her dying breath .

" Helllooo ! Earth to Shandy ! Anyone home ? " she heard Savannah say from nearby , breaking through her memories as she waved a small hand in front of her face . " Umm , sorry . My mind must have been elsewhere . " " Well get your mind in the here and now . There are only a few people in front of us and i need to make sure you can't see my panty line . " Shandy chuckled as her friend turned , and smoothed her hands over her bottom . " So ? " " All good . You look beautiful . " Shandy assured her with a warm smile . " Good , now let me check you . " Shandy stood back and waited as her friend gave her the once over . " So , what do you think ? On a scale of beached whale to ogre , how bad is it ? " She laughed . Savannah shot her a dirty look and said " Not funny . " " Oh come on .. its a little funny . Besides if you can't make fun of yourself it hurts more when others do it . " " Well , Jake is a special brand of asshole . And apparently blind too . You're gorgeous , Shan . A smokeshow . You can do so much better than him . " " Savvy .. please . Lets not talk about this right now . Come on , we're supposed to be having fun . I don't want Jake to ruin this for us . " " You're right . He has ruined enough for you . Oh look , i see your man . "  
Shandy looked up to the stage area where her favorite wrestler sat signing autographs and snapping pictures with fans . She felt her nipples harden just looking at the man in person . He was gorgeous on screen and in pictures . But now seeing him in the flesh she realized that pictures did not do him justice . He stood six three , with broad shoulders that widdled down to a tiny waist . His thighs were thick yet lean and as usual encased in worn denim that lovingly cupped his ass , showing it off to perfection . He wore black wrestling boots on his size thirteen feet and a simple white v neck covered his chest . A bit of chest hair peeked out from the V and she could hear the low whisky rough tone of his voice as he spoke to the little boy he was signing an autograph for . She absentmindedly lifted her hand to her chest playing with the thin chain that held a tiny rose gold peach charm , a gift from Savvy that she never took off , and tried to calm her rapid heartbeat as he smiled at the kid and chuckled at something he said . His dimples on full display , making him adorably boyish despite his beard and working man's appearance . He wore a hat , tilted a bit to the side with a few of his reddish blonde curls peeking out from beneath it , curling around his ears and his neck . The little boy moved on after getting his picture and he popped a red blow pop that she hadn't noticed before back into his mouth as he signed for the next person in line .

" Where is Jeff ? ! I can't see him ! Damn this world of tall people and their big heads that block everything ! " Savannah whined , hopping up and down on her sky high heels , trying to catch a glimpse and looking around people to try to see her guy . Shandy chuckled at her friends dilemma . Not that she was much taller but when you weren't even five foot tall every inch helped . Finally , with a soft chuckle that Savvy thankfully missed , the person in front of her shifted allowing her to see Jeff and in the process allowing Shandy to get a better look at Dean . She stared , entranced by him in a way that no man have ever caught her attention before . And everything slowed down and rushed up , at once . Her heart beating a mile a minute she could hear the blood rushing in her ears while everything , every noise and ever person around her faded into the background . It was intense and she half remembered thinking that she hoped to god she wasn't drooling . But then before she could wipe her mouth to check , she heard " Mercy , he is fucking hot ! " Savannah all but purred from her side , breaking the spell Shandy had fallen into looking at Dean Ambrose . She knew her friend wasn't referring to the object of her desire but rather the tatted man sitting beside him signing an autograph . But quickly wiped her mouth as Savvy said thoughtfully " I gotta taste that man before we leave Louisiana . I just don't know how the hell i'm gonna pull it off . " , licking her lips hungrily . Shandy shook her head and chuckled . Amused at her friend 's moxie . " I'm sure you'll come up with a foolproof plan . " She said . Wondering idly if this man could actually break through her friends carefully constructed walls she had built up to protect herself from being hurt . Before she could have time to say another word she realized they were next . And before she could protest , Savannah had shot her hand out and yanked her top down again exposing a good bit more cleavage than Shandy would have chosen to . But as Dean's blue eyes lifted to hers and darted back down and back up again , and a slow sexy smile spread across his face as his eyes twinkled with delight she resisted the urge to tug it back up and instead moved closer . " Hey whats your name , Darlin ? ' " He asked , his voice doing funny things to her insides and making her lose her train of thought . He smiled at her and reached for her hand " Its okay , sweetcheeks . I don't bite ... hard . " He teased . She was sure her eyes were as big as saucers as she finally managed to spit out her name . " Mmm , Shandy . Pretty name for a pretty lady . And there is nothing more refreshing on a hot summer day than a summer Shandy . " He smiled as she stood there trying to remember to breath . " Is it hot in here or is it just me ? " She chuckled nervously . Hoping that she didn't become a victim of boob sweat in front of this man who made her forget basic motor skills like breathing and speaking . He chuckled wickedly and said " Its definitely you . So Shandy ... where you from ? " He asked as he started to sign the picture . " Umm ... Geo ... Georgia . " " Well that explains that sexy little accent then . "  
He winked . She heard Savannah giggle and lean forward to say something to a smiling Jeff Hardy . Before " Ready for a picture , beautiful Shandy ? "  
She heard Dean say , interrupting her thoughts . " Umm yeah sure . " she nodded and he crooked his finger at her beckoning her behind the table . He stood up and reached for her hand , lifting it to his lips . " I'm Dean , By the way ." He leaned down and murmured in her ear . His hot breath fanning across her neck and into her ear . Sending shivers of pleasure throughout her body . He smelled so good . A mixture of cologne , leather and sunshine . In essence , he smelled like a man and she knew she could easily lose herself in him if she allowed herself to . The sensations only heightening when he pulled her into his arms , holding her against his chest as he hugged her . She closed her eyes and clung to him , resting her face on his chest . Her fingers curling into his shirt as he drew one down around his body until it smoothed over his ass cheek . Her eyes widened , and she pulled her hand away quickly . Not daring enough to leave her hand there too long on the infamous Ambooty which she realized from her brief contact , felt even better then it looked . He ran his own hands up and down her back , not going to far down but still feeling incredibly intimate as he murmured in her hair . " I had forgotten how good it feels to hold a real woman in my arms . " before lifting his head up and posing for the camera . He peered down into her eyes , and licked his lips as he studied her mouth . His thumb stroking over the bottom lip , as he cupped her face in his palm . He dipped his knees and before she realized what he was up to , he slid his arm under her knees and swept her up into his arms . She let out a surprised squeak and protested . " Put me down i'm to heavy , you'll hurt yourself ! " But wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck , clutching him so he wouldn't drop her . He chuckled and said " Relax sweetcheeks , i'm not gonna drop you . I promise i lift way more than you on a daily basis . You're safe , trust me . " She relaxed a little , and smiled weakly as she tried to remember the last time she had been held like this or felt so safe in a man's arms . Probably not since she was a little girl and her Daddy carried her up to bed , after she had fallen out of the peach tree she and Savvy had been climbing in their Sunday dresses . She was vaguely aware of the camera flashing as the photographer took a few shots but when their eyes met and he leaned forward , she relalized he was about to kiss her . Panic rose inside of her along with a deep longing to feel this man's lips on hers . But before she could push him away or give in to his kiss , she heard a giggle from beside them and her eyes went to land on Savannah sitting on Jeff Hardy's lap as she whispered something in his ear that made his eyes go wide . She wiggled out of his arms and he sighed as he slowly sat her to her feet .  
Dean looked over his shoulder at them and chuckled " Jeffery has his hands full . Your friend is a live wire . Want to sit on my lap for a picture , too ? " He asked , sitting down and patting his knee . " Umm , yeah she is . And no thats alright . I'm engaged to be married . " She blushed suddenly feeling very exposed as his eyes darted down to her chest again . " Oh , yeah ... i know . The whole sash and veil thing kind of gave it away . " he chuckled . " Yeah . " She said dumbly . Wishing that the ground would open up and swallow her whole .  
" Well ... that a damn shame . You're beautiful . Your fiance is a lucky man , Shandy . I hope he knows that . " " Umm ... Thanks . Umm , thanks again for the autgraph and the pictures . " " You're very welcome . " He smiled , his eyes dancing with mirth . Distracting her " You going to mania ? " he asked . pulling her out of her daze . " Yeah , i am . This is actually my bachelorette party extravaganza . " She giggled .  
He smiled at her as he said . " Well good . I hope you have fun and its good to know you'll be there to cheer me on . Maybe i'll see you there ? "  
He asked in what she was sure was a hopeful tone . " Yeah , probably will . We have front row seats . Jake thinks wrestling is stupid but i love it ! I'm so excited ! " She gushed . He smirked a little and said " Sounds like Jake needs to loosen up and learn how to have fun . " She scoffed and mumbled  
' Oh he has his fun . He just prefers his fun to involve half naked women who aren't me , instead of sweaty men who look better than him . " She giggled , automatically covering her mouth when she realized how she must have sounded . " What was that ? " Dean asked . She shook her head and said " Nothing important . Thanks again for everything . Come on Savvy ... we gotta go . " She said , pulling her friend off of Jeff's lap despite her protests . Dean chuckled and with a devilish smile purred " You haven't gotten everything yet , Sweetcheeks But you're always welcome to everything whenever you're ready . Besides , i didn't get to kiss the bride yet . "

Shandy blinked in disbelief . He was flirting with her . She was flattered for sure . But she was also engaged to be married to another man . It didn't matter that her fiance never made her heart race a hundred miles a minute or that he couldn't lift her as if she weighed nothing , and that he never made her panties soaking wet like a few minutes in Dean's presence had .

Jake was the man she had chosen to spend the rest of her life with . And she saw no reason to throw away her future for a few hours of physical pleasure . No matter how good the sex would likely be . She glanced back at the table to see Jeff and Dean leaning towards each other in conversation . Huge smiles plastered on both of their faces . Dean lifted his eyes to hers as if he felt her eyes on him and winked at her , giving her a slow smile as he lifted the lollipop up to his mouth and licked it before drawing it into his mouth . Sucking it hard before pulling it out again with a loud pop as his eyes dipped to her breasts . Her nipples poking obscenely through the lace bra she wore beneath the thin white tee shirt . She swallowed hard and pulled her top up a few inches at the neckline . Forcing herself to turn away before she did something stupid like go slip him her number . Pulling Savannah along behind her as she said " I need to use the ladies room before we get in line to pick up our pictures , and you're coming with me . " " Fine by me . I should really put my spare pair on anyway before someone realizes i'm not wearing any panties . " She giggled . " Wait ... what ? You were wearing them earlier when we left the hotel , you made me check to see if the line was showing . Where are they now ? " She asked , already dreading the answer as her friend started to laugh and blush . Biting her lip as she said " They may or may not be in a certain man by the name of Jeff Hardy's pocket . " Shandy felt her jaw drop and she abruptly snapped it shut when Savannah giggled . And without another word , Shandy was pulling her through the sea of people towards the ladies room . Wondering what else her friend might have slipped in his pocket when she was distracted talking to Dean .


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a work of fiction .**

" So , are we going tonight or what ? " Dean asked Jeff as the two finished up their workouts . " Man , i don't know if i want to go there or not . I mean , yeah , she is hella cute and has a sexy tight little body . But man , she is so young and ... wild . " Dean smirked , and pointed out . " Young and wild can be a lot of fun . And maybe that is exactly what you need right now . " Not that his motives for wanting to go to the bar that Shandy's friend had slipped the name of into Jeff's pocket along with her panties she had shimmied out of , were completely unselfish . After all , it was Shandy's bachelorette party and so he knew she would be there too .  
He wasn't sure why he was so drawn to the woman . Sure she was effortlessly beautiful . Hair the color of wheat and honey , that lay in soft curls that fell to the middle of her back . The color didn't come from a bottle and the length wasn't bought at a high end salon . She had big light green eyes that dominated her face . Her smooth lightly tanned legs seemed to go on forever even though he imagined without the espadrille sandals she had on , she only stood about five foot three inches tall . Her shorts were modest , but hugged her curves . As was the simple fitted scoop neck tee shirt that showed she had curves in all the right places , but wasn't looking for male attention .  
He typically wasn't so attracted to ladylike , bashful girls who blushed crimson every time he smiled at them . But there was something about her that he just couldn't shake . Even now , hours later he could still feel how soft and womanly she felt in his arms . Not like the bony stick figures who tried to hard to be sexy nor the ring rats who threw themselves at him . He smirked , somehow knowing that even though he wouldn't be against it , Shandy would never be the girl who shoved her worn panties into his pocket along with a note telling him where to find her later . But he was not daunted by the knowledge that she would be a challenge .

He could tell she was sexually attracted to him too . Her breathing and her body giving her away . But she was also engaged to another man . She didn't seem the type to take commitment lightly unlike Renee had been and he once again wondered how he hadn't seen her true colors before he made the colossal mistake of marrying her this time a year before . Now a year later , he was newly divorced and she was with some actor she had interviewed awhile back for the movie he had produced and starred in . He wished her well and with the knowledge that her contract was up in a week , and that she she would be moving on from the company , he realized that there was no reason for him to feel bad or make things awkward if he moved on to something more than an occasional one night stand . Yeah , Shandy was the kind of woman a guy should marry . Beautiful , smart , sweet . He only hoped that if he couldn't win her over to his side , that this Jake guy knew how lucky he was and treated her accordingly . But somehow , call it male intuition or just a hunch , he knew that he didn't .

" Ah fuck it ... i know its probably not my best idea . But no way am i not gonna go . Besides , the fact that i'm curious about her . She is gorgeous and fun . Its not like i'm gonna marry her or have her be a part of my kids lives or something . Its just a night of fun with no strings attached . " Jeff said . Dean smiled and said encouragingly " Absolutely . Just a fun night with a pretty girl . Nothing wrong with that . " trying to hide his amusement when he wondered if Jeff was trying to convince him or himself that it would only be a one time thing . " I'm gonna go hit the showers , man . Umm , We should probably go grab a few essentials for our evenings after we're done here . "  
" What ? " Jeff asked , his brow knitted in confusion . Dean chuckled and said " Condoms , man . I mean , i know there are no guarantees . But its always better to be prepared just in case , right ? " " Umm , yeah . I guess . I honestly hadn't even thought about it . I mean , i haven't bought condoms in ... years . Guess i'm gonna have to start thinking about that stuff again now if i'm gonna start dating again . Man that is so bizarre to even think about . " Dean could see his point and offered " Well you were with Elissa for a long long time . You had a life and children together . So its understandable that it hasn't crossed your mind anytime recently . "

" Yeah , well you were married too and with your ex for a few years before you made it official . So i guess its probably been awhile for you too . " Dean shrugged and said " I mean , i was pretty loyal for most of my relationship . But both of us messed up a few times before we made the mistake to get married . And honestly , even though i hate them , i never stopped wearing them even when everything was good . In hindsight i guess that should have been a red flag that i never really trusted her not to sabotage her birth control to try to trap me . But somehow i ended up married to her anyway , not my finest hour that choice . " He chuckled .  
" Love makes you do crazy things , man . " " Yeah ... i guess so . " Dean agreed , even as he wondered , not for the first time , if he had ever truly been in love with Renee . Not that it mattered now . His divorce was thankfully a rather easy one . They had kept seperate bank accounts and never made any big purchases together so each of them left with what they had brought into it . Truthfully , they hadn't been married long enough to even feel a real loss at the end of their marriage . But strangely , he did miss Blue even though he had always been more or less Renee's dog .

Jeff's phone rang and with a quick nod , Dean left to head towards the showers . Leaving Jeff in privacy to take his call .

" Yeah Liss , i know its not going to be my week . But i have two weeks off after Mania and i was hoping to spend a little extra time with my girls while i'm home . " " You could have told me earlier , before i made plans with them and my parents . " His ex complained on the other end of the line .  
He sighed , rubbing his temples in frustration . Not wanting to fight with her , he said " Fine . Do what you gotta do . But i miss them so much and i know they miss me too . Ruby cried the other night when i told her i had to work this whole week and it broke my heart , Liss . For whatever its worth , i didn't know i was gonna be off a full two weeks . I asked Vince for a few extra days and he gave me an extra week . I'm not gonna turn it down . Not when i don't know how long it will be before i get time like this again , you know ? " He heard her sigh and admit . " Yeah , i know . Look , i'll take a look at the calendar and see what i can do . I'm not promising the whole two weeks . But i'm going to try to find a few extra days alright ? " " Yeah , thats perfect . Thanks Lissa . You're the best . " He said . She scoffed and said " Yeah , wish you would have thought that when we were married . " He bit his lip hard , angry now at the nerve she had to put the whole blame on him . Yeah , he hadn't been innocent in how their marriage had unraveled . But he had not strayed and had no intentions of ending their marriage and breaking up their family . That was her decision alone . He had all but begged her to stay and try to work it out . Had suggested they renew their vows and take a second honeymoon . He was even willing to go to marriage counseling . But it had been no use . The only thing he had managed to do was convince her to stay at the house with the kids and let him move out . He had other properties , one nearby which is where he currently lived . But he hadn't seen the sense in uprooting the kids into a strange place , when that was their home . He had signed the property over to her in the divorce . Well more accurately , to his girls with the provoision that she would remain living there until they were old enough to decide otherwise if they chose . The divorce itself hadn't hit him as hard as the day he had signed the papers giving her full physical custody . He had felt as if he was abandoning his babies , even though that was the furthest thing from the truth . But with his job and being away from home for long stretches at a time , he knew it was in their best interest to be with their mother .  
Lissa was a good mother . She loved them as much as he did . And when they had come to a fair visitation agreement , he had run out of excuses not to sign .

" And of course you have nothing to say " She sighed . Her tone one of annoyance . He took a breath and against his better judgement reminded her .  
" I don't know what you expect me to say ... You're the one who walked away from our marriage . Not me . I wanted to try to work it out and you know it . "  
" Yeah well ... guess its too late now anyway . " She said and then sighed deeply when he remained silent . Before saying " Alright , i'm gonna go make the kids dinner . I'll look at the calendar after i put them to bed and get back to you tomorrow , alright ? " " Yeah , sounds good . Please tell the girls i love them and give them a kiss for me . And tell them i'll talk to them tomorrow morning , alright ? " " Yeah , will do . Night Jeff . " " Night Elissa .. oh and Liss ... " He added .  
" Yeah ? " She asked softly . " Umm , i just wanted to thank you ... you know for taking such good care of our girls . You're an amazing Mom . The only woman i would want as the mother of my kids . I don't know what i would do without you . " She sighed in ... disappointment ? And said " You're welcome . You're an okay dad too , i guess . " She teased . He smiled and chuckled as he said " Gee thanks . Talk to you tomorrow ? " " Yeah , tomorrow . Night Jeff . "  
She said . " Night . " He said before ending the call .

He wiped his hands over his face and sighed deeply . This wasn't the way he thought his life would be even a year ago . Divorced and negotiating with his ex about when he could see his kids . But now it was his reality . He stood up and slowly made his way to the showers . Feeling every one of his nearly forty one years as he thought about his life and about the cute little redhead he was contemplating hooking up with tonight . He was already having second thoughts . But he knew he would go anyway . He was tired of being lonely at night and maybe Dean was right . Maybe a night of no strings fun with a pretty young thing was just what the doctor ordered . He stashed his phone in his bag and headed towards the showers . Imagining said redhead beneath the spray with him , Slender legs wrapped around him as she writhed in ecstasy , her sexy southern accent moaning his name like a prayer , her blue blue eyes filled with insatiable lust as he filled her tiny body to the hilt until she shook with her release .

Shandy rolled her eyes as her friends pulled her into the bar on Bourbon Street . She had to admit , New Orleans was a hell of a fun place to have a bachelorette party . And even with the sash and veil and the ' Dirty Deeds ' list , as Savannah had coined it as a nod to Dean Ambrose's , famous finisher , She was having the time of her life . The list was a sort of scavenger hunt slash truth or dare . And she had already checked off a few challenges from the list .  
Including flirting with a waiter and getting a complimentary dessert after dinner , from the chef . Not that she ate more than a small bite of the decedent creation because after her argument with Jake , she was mindful of gaining more weight before the wedding .  
Most of the tasks were so far quite innocent , but since this was their last destination she had a sinking feeling that things were about to take a sharp turn . She was right to worry .

As soon as they entered the bar Savannah passed out lollipop necklaces that were shaped liked penises , to all the women in their small group . Soon after , the drinks started flowing . After two rounds of shots and a half hour on the dance floor , Shandy begged off of shots for awhile and was currently nursing a glass of whisky as she sat back and watched her friends dance . Cherishing a few moments alone , she thought about the day so far and all the fun she had had with her girls . They had went to brunch after Axxess and had went shopping afterwards , before going back to their respective rooms and changing for dinner . Which was when her day started to go south .

 _* flashback *_

 _She kicked off her shoes as she scrolled through her phone , and looked through the prints of her pictures , and once again felt moisture gather between her legs as she stared down at the pictures she had taken with Dean Ambrose . Unable to contain the smile that titled her lips as she remembered what his arms felt like around her , and how amazing he smelled . How he had scooped her up effortlessly in his arms . Making her feel feminine and desirable , in spite of the extra weight she needed to lose . Looking at the time , she sighed and reluctantly tucked the prints away in a safe place and set her phone aside as she started to remove her clothes . She didn't dare glance in the mirror , wanting to hold onto the feeling he had awakened inside of her for awhile longer before her reality smacked her in the face again . And she hurried into the shower and stood beneath the hot spray . She reached for the shower gel and started to lather her skin with the rich frothy suds . The water felt nice and she closed her eyes to savor the simple pleasure of a nice hot shower . But as she relaxed , thoughts of Dean Ambrose once again invaded her mind . Soon , Her hands sliding over her body became his hands . And she couldn't stop her palm from sliding down south until it was buried between her thighs . The first experimental brush of her fingertips sent a sensual shiver up and down her spine but it felt so good that she parted her slick folds and eased a finger inside . She couldn't remember ever being this wet before , not even on the numerous occasions she had pleasured herself to thoughts of the same man . Being in his presence earlier seemed to heighten her attraction to him . And she let her fantasy take over , feeling surrounded by him even though she was very much alone . Her fingers began pumping in and out with ease , at a steadily increasing pace , and soon she was breathless and weak kneed as she grabbed her own breast and pressed her forehead against the cool tile wall and rode out a powerful orgasm . She couldn't contain the whimpers and soft moans that fell from her lips as she cried out as the orgasm went on and on . Her legs trembling and her hips thrusting wildly as she chased the feeling that she never wanted to end . Unfortunately , she hadn't realized that Jake had returned to their room to pack his bag for the next leg of his bachelor party and overheard her . What followed had been a huge fight that ended in his backhanding her across the face and calling her a filthy whore , before spitting on her and storming out of the hotel . But not before informing her that he wasn't going to be alone tonight ._

 _* end of flashback *_

She closed her eyes and willed her thoughts back to the here and now . Somehow , she had managed to pull herself together before she left the room and as she glanced down at her engagement ring which lately , felt extremely heavy on her finger . And sighed as she resigned herself to spending the rest of her life in a loveless marriage , never feeling the kind of pleasure and happiness that just the thought of the other man had brought her . And knowing in her heart of hearts , that no matter what she did or said , that Jake ' s vows wouldn't stop him from turning to other women . Knowing it and admitting it were two very different things though . And she hadn't quite given up the dream that it would all work out . She heard Savannah's exuberant cry and lifted her eyes to see what brought on such a reaction only to find herself staring straight into the baby blues that had been haunting her thoughts all afternoon . He gave her a slow smile , and it was like everyone and everything else , fell away leaving them the only two people in the room . Her heart was racing in her chest and she suddenly felt hot all over , as she willed herself to look away and break the connection . Savannah called her name and she managed to turn her eyes to find her pointing to Dean . Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dean making his way through the crowd towards her . His smile sexy and cocksure . She saw Savvy give her a thumbs up before greeting Jeff who Shandy hadn't realized had come in with Dean .  
She opened her mouth to call out to her friend , but spotted her beaming up at Jeff Hardy as he smiled down at her and leaned down to hear what she was saying . " Hey beautiful Shandy ... Long time no see . " She heard from a few feet away and she panicked and turned on her heel pushing her way through the crowd and all but running to the ladies room . She was sure she heard him chuckle behind her , but she didn't dare look back as she finally reached the safety of the ladies room . Once inside a stall , she held her hand over her thundering heart and willed herself to calm down . Closing her eyes she tried to erase the image of his slow smile and the hungry look in his blue eyes as he approached her . But it was nearly impossible . " Heavens Shandy , you're a twenty five year old , nearly married woman . You can't go around lusting after a man that isn't your fiance . " She scolded herself .  
She stared at her ring , and reminded herself how happy she was when Jake had slid it onto her finger . And for good measure , she grabbed her phone from her purse and dialed his number . It went straight to voicemail and she sighed , wanting to hear his voice in hopes that it would remind her why she was marrying him . She thought to hang up without leaving a message but decided against it . Not wanting him to worry . So she waited for the beep .

 _" Hi Jakey ... i know you're probably still upset with me about earlier . But i just wanted to hear your voice and tell you that i miss you and i love you and that ... i'm sorry for hurting you . I just want you to know that despite what you're probably thinking , you're the only man i want . I love you so much Jakey .. i've loved you since i was fifteen years old and i'll love you until my last breath . You're the only man i have ever loved and the only man i ever will love . And if you'll still have me , i can't wait to marry you and grow old with you . Please , forgive me . I never want to hurt you and if you forgive me i swear that it will never happen again . I'll do anything , be anything you need me to be if you give me a chance to make things right . Okay well , i hope you're having fun . Be safe and i'll call you later . I love you Jake , we can get through anything as long as we have each other . I truly believe that our love can conquer all . I love you , bye . "_

She disconnected the call and tried to tamp down the uneasy feeling that had settled into the pit of her stomach . After a few more moments spent composing herself she left the stall and washed her hands before checking her makeup and hair . Deep down she knew she was trying to stall but wouldn't admit it out loud . But eventually she gathered her nerve and pushed the door opened to reenter the bar . A quick glance around the place she saw one of her friends but no sign of Jeff or Dean . She looked around for Savvy but saw no sign of her either . " This is just great ! I love you Savvy , but why must you put yourself in this type of position every time . " She scoffed as she pulled out her phone , worried her friend had went off with Jeff who she barely knew and was about to do something stupid that might be more than she bargained for . " Your friend is fine , with Jeff , Sweetcheeks . " She heard a familiar gravely voice murmur from just behind her and whipped her head around to see his standing a few inches behind her leaning against the wall near the ladies room she had just exited . He smiled as his eyes traveled slowly up her body until they met her face as he handed her a shot and she shook her head no . Trying to ignore the feelings his nearness caused inside of her body . " No offense . But Why should i believe you ? " She asked . He smirked , and chuckled as he raised an eyebrow . Obviously caught off guard by her question . " None taken , but i can promise you that despite the tattoos and piercings , Jeff is a pretty good guy . " " You're his friend though .. so of course you're gonna say that . " " True , i am friends with him . But i wouldn't lie for him if i thought he would hurt your friend in any way . Besides , the guy has daughters and if anyone laid a unwanted hand on one of them he would murder them . " he reasoned . He made sense , not that she was about to admit it to him . But she dropped it and instead questioned . " What about you then ... why should i trust you ? I mean , you're knowingly flirting with a practically married woman and trying to get me intoxicated . Does that make you a nice guy ? " His eyes went wide at that and she took a step back , flinching slightly , in fear that afraid she had pissed him off . But when he saw her reaction he frowned and said " First , its just a shot . If you don't want it i'm not gonna force it on you . Second , i never said i was a nice guy . And third , practically married is a far cry from married . And with the way you get all jumpy and defensive around me , i would wager to guess that your fiance isn't doing a good job of satisfying you in or out of the bedroom . " She swallowed hard and looked away . And he took the opportunity to step closer until her back hit the wall behind her . " Shhh ... don't be scared , sweetcheeks . " He murmured as she felt his fingertips brush against her cheek . " Mmm so soft and beautiful . " He hummed as his fingers gently lifted her chin . " Open your beautiful eyes and look at me , Shandy . " He murmured and curiosity peaked , she obeyed . Her eyes fluttering open as she gazed up at him . Instantly regretting her decision .

Sweet Jesus , he had beautiful eyes . This close they were so blue and inviting that she wanted to dive into the twin pools and swim around for awhile . He was so close she could feel his breath on her face . She could smell a faint trace of mint and tobacco on his breath and when combined with his cologne , the scent was intoxicating and had her insides quivering as he gazed down at her with heated eyes . As close as he was , he wasn't physically holding her there . And she knew if she chose to , she could escape beneath his arm , which was casually resting against the wall above her head as he continued to look down at her . But she remained still . Instinctively she lifted her hands to his chest , to hold him off or pull him closer she wasn't quite sure , but he hissed when her palms made contact with his cloth covered skin . The simple touch sending a jolt of electricity throughout his body . And he licked his lips as he tried to tamp down the urge he had ravish her right then and there .  
He smirked when he heard the hitch in her breath as she waited to see what he would do next . " And he decided to throw caution to the wind and leaned down to softly kiss her lips . But just before their lips connected he heard her ask in a nervous tone " Are you hot ? Because i think its hot in here . "  
" Its most definitely hot in here , sweetcheeks .And i'm not talking about the temperature . " Dean ... " She half whined , her resolve weakening as thoughts of why this was wrong flew from her head , like so many petals in the wind . " Shandy ... " He mimicked , before he whispered " God damn you're beautiful ... i could take you right now and have no regrets , but i'll behave for now . How about that drink , though ? " " I don't know Dean .. Its probably not a good idea . I can't think straight when i'm near you as it is . Adding alcohol probably isn't going to help . " " No ... but its just one little shot and they're already poured . Aren't you thirsty ? " He egged her on , she chuckled to herself . Hell yes she was thirsty . But not for any drink . She licked her suddenly dry lips and he chuckled and asked .  
" What , you afraid i put something in it or something ? " She wasn't . In fact , it had never even crossed her mind but she shrugged and he chuckled and said " Fine I have an idea . " And lifted one of the shots to his lips . He tilted it into his mouth and then before she realized what he was about to do , he swooped down and connected their lips . Hers parted on a gasp and she felt the cool liquid enter her mouth . She swallowed it down as his tongue stroked hers . He took a step closer and she felt his hardness brush against her tummy and she moaned at how big and thick it felt even through both of their clothes . " Oh my fuck , you would rip me in two ! " She gasped , in a hushed tone . A sensual shiver rolling through her body at the thought of having him inside of her . Instantly realizing she had said it out loud instead of in her head , she turned crimson and lifted her hands to cover her face . As shame and humiliation overrode the desire she had felt just moments before . He chuckled , intrigued by her innocence which was clear by her candid reaction . He took a step back , but still stayed close . Not wanting her to run off and feel ashamed . But he couldn't resist teasing . " I promise i'll be gentle when the time comes . But its all in the foreplay .. any man worthy of the title knows how to get a woman's body prepared and will gladly take all the time it takes to make sure his woman feels nothing but pleasure . "

" Dean ... " She whimpered and he whispered in her ear . " Mmm , do you know how sexy my name sounds coming from your mouth , sweetcheeks ? "  
" Please , i'm engaged to be married . I love my fiance . Please , just leave me alone . " She practically begged . Trying to remind herself why she had to marry Jake , whether she wanted to or not . " I wish i could leave you alone , Shandy . But i can't help myself . You're so beautiful and sexy ... i'm so attracted to you . " " Wh ... why ? I'm sure you could have your pick of women much prettier and thinner than me . Why would you want someone who is so fat and worthless ? " He pulled back and looked at her with a frown and his tone serious he asked  
" Hey ... who told you you're fat and worthless ? " " Nobody .. i just , don't have illusions about the fact that i'm not very attractive . " " What the fu ... is it the fiance , is that who told you this crap about yourself , which by the way is so far from the truth its laughable ..." " Just ... drop it alright . It doesn't matter ... "  
" The hell it doesn't ... " He protested . She turned her face away and he reached down to turn it back and she gasped when he touched the right side of her face which up until that moment had been hidden in the shadows and untouched by him . " What the fuck ! ... he frowned and dragged her through the door of the ladies room where it was better lit . " What are you doing ! You can't be in here ! " She protested loudly but he ignored her as under the bright lights he could see a faint purple bruise hidden beneath her makeup . And could tell that it was just slightly swollen . " Who hit you ? " " Nobody hit me ! " she denied , reasoning with herself that technically he hadn't hit her as much as slapped her . Then how did your face get swollen and bruised between today and tonight ? " he questioned . " Drop it Dean , its none of your business . " She warned . " Fuck that ! I'm making it my business . It was your fiance , wasn't it ? That son of a bitch ! Where is he ? Thinks he can get away with hitting a woman and degrading her ... what the fuck is his problem anyway ? Asshole has an amazing woman and isn't smart enough to cherish her .. Instead lays his hands on her and causes her pain .. i'm gonna make him regret it and he is never gonna lay a hand of you again .. " He rambled on , becoming more and more agitated as he paced back and forth . His shoulders rolling and his fingers curling into fists . Finally he lifted his hand unexpectedly and punched a stall door , leaving a dent in the metal . She rushed over with a gasp and said " Dean thats enough ! You're going to hurt yourself ! Calm down . .. " He looked down at her and said " Calm down ... calm down . I can't fucking calm down ! " And punched the door again twice in a row . She flinched and he stopped and hung his head as he apologized " I'm sorry , i'm sorry . I didn't mean to scare you . I just hate guys who think they can lay their hands on a woman and fill their head with all kinds of crap and get away with it . You don't deserve it . No woman does ." He explained , his tone sincere . There was pain in his eyes that told her this was personal to him and not just about her . She looked down and said " I know ... but i'm used to it . Besides , he had good reason to be angry with me this time . And as soon as we're married and i lose this weight , i know things will get better . " He shook his head and she could tell he was considering his words before he said them before finally saying simply . " No reason would ever be good enough to raise a hand to you , Shandy . And you shouldn't have to lose weight to make him happy . Especially since you're perfect exactly as you are . You just don't see it because of what he has done to you . If you were mine ,i would never ... "  
" But i'm not ... I'm not yours . " She interrupted him . " No . maybe not . But one day you will be . And when you're mine , he will be nothing but a bad memory . " He said confidently . . She didn't argue . Knowing it would only lead to him doing something to weaken her resolve . No , she would let it go tonight and then she would never have to see him again . Just get through one night , a few hours in his company and then he would back off and forget all about her . And she would forget about him . She had to .  
It couldn't be that hard to forget about him , could it ?


	3. Chapter 3

*** Smut warning ***

" You came ! " The petite redhead beamed as she spotted Jeff Hardy & Dean Ambrose as soon as the entered the bar . Jeff licked his lips in an effort to moisten his mouth which had went dry with nerves as soon as he spotted her and tamped down the impulse to bolt back through the door before she had reached them . Instead he stood there and watched the woman who had been on his mind all day , make her way through the crowd . Her eyes on him like a hunter eyeing its prey and he swallowed hard , knowing that despite her pixie like size and angelic blue eyes , she was a real firecracker .

He felt Dean bump his shoulder and with a cheeky grin , tease . " Here comes trouble . But at least we know one of us will be getting lucky tonight . Go say hi to bae and i'm gonna go find my sweetcheeks . " Effectively breaking the tension as Jeff looked at him in horror and exclaimed . " Bae ? Seriously brotha , don't ever say that again . " Jeff warned , as Dean chuckled and said " Thats better . Just chill dude and go with it , she is probably ninety pounds soaking wet . And i'm pretty sure she would rather suck than bite . " He added with a wink . " Yeah , suck the soul right outta me . Damn , why did i agree to this again ? " Jeff asked himself aloud . But Dean answered . " Because you need to get laid . And because sometimes good things come in small packages . " He chuckled . Seeing Jeff hesitate . He added sincerely . " Look , just relax and let yourself have fun . See where the night takes you . " Jeff sighed and said " Easy for you to say , you weren't with the same woman for half your life . And you're younger than i am . What if i forget how this all works . " Dean laughed and said " Seriously dude , It hasn't been that long . I know you haven't forgotten how sex works . Its like riding a bike . " Jeff shook his head and smiled as he admitted . " Well , no . Of course i haven't . Its just the flirting and all the lead up . What if i say something stupid or make a reference to something she is to young to understand . Geez , i don't want to embarrass myself . " Jeff sighed . Dean chuckled and said in a teasing tone . " You won't embarrass yourself . And if you say something she doesn't get , then just grab her and kiss her and let your hands do the talking . " " Yeah , i guess i could do that . What if she doesn't want me to touch her ? " Dean looked at him sideways and said " The chick shoved her worn panties in your pocket at a signing . I'm pretty sure that isn't going to be an issue . And if for some reason she changes her mind i'm sure she will let you know . " " Yeah , you're probably right . Thanks for talking me down man . " Jeff smiled . " No problem . Now i'm going to go find my girl . Have fun and Don't do anything i wouldn't do . " They shared a laugh at that . Both of them knowing that there were very few things Dean Ambrose wouldn't do . " Have fun . " he added with a nod to Shandy's friend and the two men bumped fists , before Dean took off towards the bar and ordered two shots . Eyeing the crowd in search of Shandy . He spotted her right away , looking even more beautiful than he remembered as she took a sip of whiskey from her glass . His eyebrow lifted , intrigued at her drink of choice and when their eyes met he smiled as he made his way through the crowd and headed towards her . He called out a greeting when he was a few feet away . Only to see her gulp down the last of her drink and bolt towards the ladies room . He smirked as he followed her at a leisurely pace . Knowing that no matter how long she hid in the bathroom , she would have to come out sometime . And he would be waiting for her when she did .

" Hi handsome ! I'm glad you made it . " Savannah giggled as she greeted him . Jeff smiled down at her , his nerves taking a back seat as he drank in the sound of her laugh and the smile on her face . She rested her hands on his chest and rose up to her toes . Sliding one hand up around the back of his neck and drawing him down for a kiss . His own hands sliding onto her hips as unable to resist the pull he had to her , his doubts slipped away and he lowering his lips to meet hers . She tasted incredible . Sweet and intoxicating , her lips were so soft and full against his . They broke the kiss long enough to make eye contact and he drank her in . She really was a gorgeous young woman and he couldn't quite believe her eyes were on him . Her own eyes sparkling with an emotion he couldn't quite place , but knew he would never tire of . Unable to resist tasting her again , He cupped her face in both hands and leaned down to capture her lips again . He licked her bottom lip seeking entrance and when they parted he slipped his tongue between her lips and began a slow exploration of her mouth . She wrapped her arms around his body and melted against him . Yielding to him for the moment . Before she let out a sexy little moan and her small hand slid up to the back of his neck and tangled in his hair . While the other arm remained around his waist . He took the signal , and drew him deeper into the kiss . His palms slipping down discreetly to get a handful of her bottom before returning to her hips and with a firmer grip , drew her up on her tip toes and closer to his body . He felt his boner caught between their bodies and smirked at her sudden gasp . Torn between embarrassment that a man his age couldn't control his hard on and pride at the look of wonder on the young woman's face at his size . The shyness quickly vanished though and she whispered . " I want you . Jeff . Right here . Right now . " in his ear before crashing her lips to his again . He broke the kiss just long enough to search her eyes for any sign of uncertainty and saw none . But still he had to ask . " How much have you had to drink tonight , little red ? " " Not enough to cloud my judgement , sugar . But i appreciate you being a gentleman . Come on .. lets go find somewhere quiet where we can ... talk . " He shook his head , and bit his lip , not quite believing he was about to do this . But unable to resist temptation , he took her hand and said " Lead the way , little red . " She smiled slyly and turned on her heel , holding his hand as she led him through the throng on people in search of somewhere they could be alone .

A few minutes and a few doors later , she glanced back at him over her shoulder as she finally located an unlocked door . She poked her head inside the dark room and called out , making sure nobody was there . Getting no answer she flipped on the light switch and pulled him through the door into a storage closet .  
Turning around to face him he caught her off guard as he reached behind him to lock the door and at the same time , caught her around the waist and lifted her into his arms . His lips were on hers in an instant as he hissed . " Wrap your legs around my waist , little red . " As he leaned his weight back against the door and reached down to unzip his pants . He heard her gasp and curse as he sprang free . And he smirked as he slid his hand beneath her dress . Pleasantly surprised to find that she wore panties beneath it . " Fuck ... Jeff , oh god ! " She gasped as his fingertips brushed over the damp lace , before hooking into them at the leg and drawing them aside . He moved his dick to her entrance , wetting the tip and was about to push inside when he heard her gasp " Stop wait , we can't do this . " His head fell to her shoulder trying to calm down as he felt her legs unwind from around his waist and reluctantly lowered her until her feet touched the floor . " Shit , sorry . I got carried away . " He apologized , feeling stupid that he had somehow misread the signals . He couldn't meet her eyes and kept his head lowered as he tried to zip his jeans . Not an easy task considering his erection that had yet to go down . She smiled softly and knocked his hand away before she curled her fingers around his length . He closed his eyes and breathed through his mouth as she slowly started to stroke him and explained . " Shh , you have nothing to apologize for . I didn't change my mind about being with you tonight . I would just rather wait until later tonight and do that back at the hotel where we won't be interrupted . I should have been more clear about what i brought you in here for . " He opened his eyes and met hers . Seeing that she was sincere , he tried to ignore how damn good her hand felt as she continued to slowly stroke his dick . She smiled knowingly , enjoying watching his reaction to her efforts , that he couldn't hide even though he was desperately trying to . It made her feel empowered , as she explained . " I want to get you off . But i need a condom . " He shoved his hand into his pocket , as he pulled out a condom . " Just ... give me two seconds . " He practically panted as he tore the wrapper open with his teeth and lowered his hand to put it on . She knocked his hand out of the way and took over and he watched her tiny hands roll the condom onto his length like a pro . He licked his lips , finding it extremely sexy and when she raised her eyes to him and smiled , he reached for her again .  
" Come here .. " He purred , his arm around her waist as he lifted her onto her toes and slid his hand up her thigh and beneath her panties , needing to feel her pussy juices coating his hand as he fingered her . Wanting to make sure she got pleasure out of the experience too . Especially since he wasn't sure how long he would last once they were back at the hotel and he was able to be inside of her . But she shook her head no and took a step back pushing his hand away as she glanced around the room as if in search of something . " That'll do .. " She smiled as she reached for a pile of rags used to polish the glasses , and placed them on the ground .

Before he knew what she was about , she lowered herself to her knees and her tiny hand curled around his length again and began a slow steady stroke from base to tip . He started to protest , wanting inside of her dripping pussy any way he could be right now . But kept his mouth shut as he watched her tongue slither out from between her lips and lick the tip of his dick . He grunted at the brief contact and fingers curling into her hair near the crown , watched her with half lidded eyes as she proceeded to give him the most mind blowing blow job he had ever experienced in his nearly forty one years . He couldn't believe how good it felt . And that at her age she was so damn good at it . Her technique flawless as she used her hands and her mouth . alternated between sucking and bobbing her head up and down . Pausing to breath and suck his balls as she stroked him . Before returning to his dick . Using her lips and her tongue to drive him crazy , and taking him deep into her throat without complaint , even when he fucked her mouth . The only thing that would have made it better was if there was no condom . But he couldn't blame her for insisting on it this time since they hadn't yet had the STD talk . He had never been so thankful he was clean and just prayed that she was too especially since he wanted to taste her pussy on his tongue . His fingers curling tightly in her hair as he exploded into the condom in endless streams . She stayed with him and drained him dry before removing the condom and standing to straighten her dress . She smiled and tiptoed up to kiss him before whispering against his lips . " I'm gonna go out first and freshen up a bit . Meet me at the bar ? " He nodded dumbly and she kissed him again . Deeper this time before she said softly . " Next time , i'm going to swallow every last drop so i can taste how delicious you are . " And then with a smirk over her shoulder , opened the door and slipped out into the hallway . Leaving him alone and conflicted . Torn between leaving on a high note and sticking around to see where the rest of the night took them . He opened the door and spotted her sexy little ass as she casually walked back into the bar , and shook his head . Grinning as he murmured to himself . " Trouble . " And followed her .

Jeff made his way through the crowd and came up behind Savannah . Slipping a possessive hand onto her hip , he motioned to the bartender and handed over his card as he said " Give the lady whatever she wants . And i'll have a beer . " The bartender who had just relieved the one who was on the previous shift , eyed the petite redhead and said " Sure thing . But i'll need to see your ID miss . " Savannah rolled her eyes and removed her ID from the small purse she was carrying . Handing it over with a smirk as the bartender read the information before handing it back . He asked her what she was drinking and went to fill their drinks as she went to place her ID back into her purse only to have playfully Jeff swipe it out of her hand and hold it high above her head as he read " Hmm , Savannah Jo Bliss . Twenty five ... " She went to grab it but he held it aloft and read in an amused tone . " From Georgia ... Blue eyes , which i already knew . Natural redhead ? " She nodded and he grinned " Nice " Before he continued to read . " Ah and it says you're four foot eleven ? " He chuckled . " I'm actually five two if you must know . The guy at the MVA thought it would be funny to say i was shorter . " She pouted , crossing her arms over her chest . He shook his head and teased " Yeah . maybe in four inch heels . " She scowled at him and said " I can't help it i'm tiny . " " No , you can't . But i never said that was a bad thing now did i ? " He flirted . Dipping down to peck her lips . She smiled and said " You're lucky you're sexy . " " Ditto . " He smirked and took a sip of his drink as he watched her sip hers . " You didn't read my weight . " She pointed out and he shrugged and said " I've been married a long time . I know better than to mention a ladies weight . " She furrowed her brows and said " I thought you were divorced , " He realized his wrong choice of words and quickly explained . " Oh i am . I just meant , i was married for a long time and so i know some things are best left unsaid . Thats all . " " Oh .. you scared me for a second . Contrary to what some might think . I'm not a homewrecker . No matter how incredibly sexy you are . " She said taking another sip of her drink . He smiled and said " Good to know . But yeah , you don't have to worry about wrecking anything . My marriage is over . " he said looking away as if pained by the admission , " If you don't mind my asking ...i mean , if its not to personal . What happened ? " He chuckled and said " My dick was just down your throat . I think we're beyond much being to personal now , little Red . She blushed and giggled as she said " You make a good point sir . " He practically growled at that . Not realizing until that very moment how sexy her addressing him as sir would be . Not that it should surprise him really . Savannah was four foot eleven of pure sex . And he couldn't seem to resist her . Man he was fucked , he already knew , But he couldn't bring himself to care . " So ... what went wrong ? " She asked . He shrugged and said honestly . " Honestly , i think we just outgrew each other . I mean , i was happy . I thought everything was going great . But apparently i was wrong . I came home one night to find her packing up her and my daughters ' things . Thankfully they were asleep and unaware that their Mommy and Daddy 's marriage was literally falling apart . I of course asked her why she was leaving and she said i didn't see her anymore . I disagreed with that statement because she was all i thought about . Her and my girls . It wasn't always that way . I mean , we were together for a long time and i messed up more times than i care to admit . But that was before i was clean . Before i was a Dad . The day i found out i was gonna be a father , i became a different person . I grew up and became a man .

My baby girl deserved a Dad who wasn't strung out all the time and who was loyal to her mother . So i sorted my shit out . Got myself clean so that i didn't miss anything . I still remember the first time i saw my Ruby for the first time . Man she was the most beautiful perfect thing i'd ever seen . I was so nervous to hold her at first . She was so perfect and tiny that i was convinced i would break her . That didn't last long though . I used to hold her for hours and just watch her sleep wondering what she was dreaming about . By the time Nera came along i had the Dad thing down pat . Diapers , feeding , None of it scared me . I was committed . Loyal to Lissa and my girls . I mean , i wasn't dead . I looked at an attractive woman here and there . But i didn't touch . I had to much to lose , you know ? " He said seriously , taking another swig of his beer . She nodded , liking him even more as she heard him talk about his kids so lovingly , and asked . " So what happened next ? " He bit his lip and admitted , " I asked her to stay and let me try to fix it . Offered to go to marriage counseling . Even offered to take time off to be with her . Renew our vows . Take A second honeymoon just the two of us so we could reconnect . She didn't budge . Even when i begged her to give me a chance . I guess i never realized things were so bad between us until it was to late . Because she wasn't interested in trying anything i suggested to try to save our marriage . The only thing i finally got her to agree on was staying there in the house . I didn't think the girls deserved to be uprooted from their home just because our marriage was ending . They had enough change to live with . Besides , i have a few other properties . One nearby that i could move into .

At the time i convinced myself it would only be temporary anyway . But it didn't go the way i thought it would and so when she filed for divorce i hired a lawyer . Of course the lawyers want you to fight for custody . But i couldn't do that to them . I didn't want to use my babies as pawns in a war i never wanted . To her credit neither did she . She is a good mom . That was never a problem and besides she was their primary caregiver because i'm away from home so often for work . They were safe and happy with her . So , we came to a fair custody agreement and visitation and the rest is history . " She was quiet for a moment before she said  
" I think your girls are very lucky . I can tell that you're an amazing Dad and can see how much you love them . How committed you are to them . Its so important . Especially for girls . A girl needs her Daddy .. And a lot of kids aren't that lucky . Thanks for telling me all that . " He nodded and cleared his throat . wondering if the emotion he thought he heard in her voice when she said a girl needed her Daddy , was his imagination or not . But not wanting to get too deep and ruin the mood , he said . " No problem . So , wanna dance ? " " Sure . " She agreed with a sweet almost shy smile and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor .

" That was fun . I .. do feel kind of guilty though . Tonight is my best friend's bachelorette party and i've ditched her and my other friends . " She admitted sheepishly as they made their way back towards the bar . He chuckled and placed his hands on her hips . Lifting her up onto the bar stool before sliding onto the one next to her . He motioned for the bartender and ordered each of them another round before turning to face her . Her knees between his own as they twined their fingers together beneath the bar and rested them on his denim covered thigh . He saw two of her friends talking to Seth and Tony , and saw Dean and the girl of the hour , headed towards them as he leaned in and whispered " Don't feel too bad . I'm pretty sure most of your friends haven't been alone . " Savannah glanced over in the direction he motioned to to see Shandy moving towards them , Dean right behind her his hand on the small of her back as he guided her through the crowd .  
Savvy smiled and sighed " I hope she rides your buddy like Seabiscuit tonight . " which caused Jeff to choke on his beer as he laughed . " What the ... i thought this was your girlfriend's bachelorette party ? " Savvy shrugged and said " Its is . But Jake her fiance ... doesn't deserve her . " " Why do you say that ? What does he do ? " he asked curious . She sighed and explained . " He cheats for one . Just this morning i found her crying over his latest indiscretion . He verbally and physically abuses her and is just your typical asshole . I wish he would eat a sack of dicks and choke on them . " She sneered . Jeff chuckled and said  
" You're a firecracker . Remind me not to piss you off little red . " She chuckled and said " Sorry ... i just can't stand him . Shandy is like my sister and it hurts me to see her hurting , you know ? " She paused to take a sip of her drink Holding it with both hands one on the glass the other on the straw as he placed his hand that had been linked with hers on her knee and started stroking it as if it were the most natural thing in the world . " I mean , she puts on this brave front and tries to convince me and herself that he is going to change . But he is just ... mean . He puts her down all the time about her weight and he blamed her for something that she had no control over . Shandy is sweet and gentle . Wouldn't hurt a fly and he has her so brainwashed that she thinks she deserves it or that she can't get any better . Which i know is completely untrue . I mean , look at her . She is a total smokeshow . She has curves for days and guys always look at her . She thinks she is fat and plain because of the way he puts her down . But i would kill for curves like hers . "  
She sighed , looking down at her own chest . Jeff caught her frown and before she could put herself down anymore he said sincerely . " Hey ... don't put yourself down . Beauty comes in all different shapes and sizes . It doesn't matter if you're curvy or slender . Its all about your attitude and how you carry yourself . " She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath " Yeah right . All guys prefer woman who look like women and not twelve year old boys . " He opened his mouth to argue with her and assure her that she certainly didn't look like a twelve year old boy , but before he could say a word she hopped down and with a beaming smile ran over to her friend throwing her arms around her and squealing " There you are ! I was starting to think you had tried to escape your own party ! " Shandy smiled at her briefly and began " About that ... i'm thinking of calling it an early night . I'm really tired and ... " " Oh no you don't ! You're not going anywhere yet . You'll have all the time in the world to sleep when you're married to the two pump chump . Tonight you're gonna let your hair down and have fun for once in your life . " " Hey ! I have fun all the time ! " Shandy defended herself but Savvy ignored her and waved the rest of their group over and said " Yeah yeah , whatever . If you can call socializing at the country club with the stepford wives who have their noses stuck so far in the air , they would drown if its rains , having fun . " " Some of them are nice . They give very generously to good causes . " Shandy offered half heartedly . Unable to sound convincing even to her own ears . " Hmm , writing a check from their husbands or Daddy's checkbook to get a tax break and a spread in the local paper , isn't exactly selfless , But i suppose it does help in the long run . Anyway .. thats neither here nor there . Its your bachelorette party and we're gonna have fun and if memory serves me right , you still have a few things to check off your list . "  
" Really ? You're gonna make me complete this crazy list ? " Shandy rolled her eyes . " Hell yeah i am . Now come on .. " She demanded , leaving no room for argument as the smaller woman pulled her across the room to join their friends . Shandy looked back over her shoulder helplessly at Dean who had the audacity to smile and wink without trying to intervene on her behalf .

" So , did you close the deal or what ? " Dean asked behind his glass with a small knowing grin as he sipped a glass of whiskey . Jeff rubbed the back of his neck , feeling slightly uncomfortable talking about his sex life with his friend in such a public place . Dean's grin widened as he took his silence as a yes and he ordered him another beer and slapped him on the shoulder . " You dog ! Way to lay it down ... looks like the old man has some game left in him after all . And to think you were worried about her age and not being able to keep up . " He smirked , handing him a bottle of beer . " I never said if i did or i didn't . "  
Jeff pointed out . " No , i suppose you didn't . But come on man . You can't take your eyes off of her and she is eye fucking you so hard that i can feel it over here . So sexual . I feel like i should light a cigarette . " He teased . Jeff couldn't help it , he cracked up at Dean's comment and Dean lifted his glass to Savannah when she smiled and giggled with a blush , as she saw Jeff laugh . " She lifted her own glass up and smiled at Dean before her eyes went back to Jeff . She watched him as she danced . Moving her hips seductively to the beat of the song . " Seriously though . She is a cute girl . If i wasn't so attracted to Shandy i might have made a move on her myself . " He stated . To which Jeff turned his face and glared at him . He tried to bite back a smirk and failed as he held his hands up defensively as he said " Whoa there ! I was just playing . But your reaction says it all . You like her man ... more than you care to admit . " " Yeah , so what if i do ? " Jeff asked with a frown looking down at his beer bottle . Dean scoffed and said " Umm , you're almost forty one years old . I'm pretty sure you know exactly what to do . " " With sex ? Hell yeah i do ... but with anything else ? I'm not so sure . " " Seriously dude ? You were married for what ... two hundred years or something . You know how to do relationships . " " I thought i knew . But apparently i didn't know shit because here i am , a nearly forty one year old man divorced father of two and suddenly starting over with that part of my life . I mean , how do you date when you're my age ? Realistically i mean ? "  
" Umm , same way you date at any age . Dinner , movies , a concert or show .. an occasional vacation here and there . Just general hanging out and having fun together . " " Yeah but i hardly have time off and when i do i want to spend time with my girls . How does a woman , any woman but especially a twenty five year old woman , fit into that scenario ? "  
Dean shrugged and said " The hell if i know . But if you're really into each other its worth a shot right ? " Jeff shrugged and said . " I don't know maybe . "  
Before the two could talk anymore . Savannah came barreling towards them and said to Dean . " I need a favor . Trust me , you'll thank me later ! " . Pausing only briefly to tiptoe up to give Jeff a quick kiss on the lips and purr seductively . " I'll deal with you later sir . " Before dragging Dean through the crowded dance floor .

" Savannah Jo Bliss ! I am NOT under any circumstances giving anyone a lap dance ! " Shandy protested . " Oh come on ! Be a sport ! " Savannah encouraged . But Shandy held her ground and with her arms crossed under her ample breasts . Stood rooted to the floor . Dean chuckled and taunted .  
" Come on sweetcheeks , one little dance isn't gonna hurt anyone . " She shook her head no and he sighed . Savannah pouted and said " Fine ... i'll drop it for now . But you still have a few things to check off the list . So moving on ... " She consulted the list and with a grin practically jumped up and down as she said excitdely . " Stay right there , i'll be right back . " And pulled one of the other girls in their party behind her towards the bar where Jeff stood talking to Seth Rollins and Cesaro . " Hello ladies . Are you having a good time ? " Cesaro asked , his eyes on the brunette that Savvy had drug with her , She blushed furiously and looked back at her twin , who was too busy eye fucking Seth from across the room as she sipped her drink , to notice . Savvy slid right up beside Jeff and brushed her ass across his crotch as she leaned over the bar and flagged the bartender over . Wiggling her perky little ass with a knowing grin as she placed her order . " I need your body ... " She said bluntly as she turned around to face him , still pressed against him as she waited for her drinks . Jeff swallowed hard and licked his lips as he looked down into her upturned face . " Trouble . " he chuckled as his arms moved around her hips , lowering his head to her neck he whispered . " You're driving me crazy , little red . But i can't resist you . So let me settle my tab and lead the way . " he whispered between kisses on her neck . He could feel her shiver . Knowing that she wanted him as much as he wanted her was like throwing gasoline on a fire . And at that moment , all his doubts fell away and it was only her and him , and he would gladly perish in the flame that she embodied .

She moaned in response as he grabbed a handful of her ass cheek . And he would have gladly taken her right then and there on the bar in front of all of the people , if the bartender hadn't chosen that moment to clear his throat and say " Order up ! " " Raincheck ? " She sighed in frustration and he nodded .  
She smiled and said " Okay , back on topic . I need your assistance to break the ice and get things started , so Shandy won't be doing it alone with Dean . " " Umm... what ? " Jeff asked stunned . His mind automatically going down to the gutter . She was quick and she giggled . " Not IT silly . I don't share and neither does Shandy . I just need to use your body as a drinking vessel . " " Wait ... what ? " he asked even more confused . But she giggled and pulled him along as she called out her friends name .

As they reached Dean and Shandy , Savannah wished she would have kept her mouth shut as she saw the two dancing super close . Dean's hands on her friends hips and waist guiding her movements , his thigh wedged between her legs . Brushing against her core a few times as he moved them through the dance . The look in Shandy's eyes was filled with lust and longing as she wrapped her arms around the large man and gave into the pull that the deep rhythmic beat of the music and masculine energy of her dance partner , had on her . To late , Shandy spotted her and Savannah cursed her red hair and big mouth as Shandy pulled away from Dean like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar .

" What ... whats next on the list ? " Shandy asked , her accent more pronounced and her pupils still blown as she avoided Dean's eyes . She held a protective arm across her chest as she looked at Savannah and waited for her to reply . Savannah cleared her throat and forced herself to smile as she said brightly . " Oh you're gonna love this one sugar ! Jeff here has volunteered to help me demonstrate . Lets give him a round of applause shall we ? " She said brightly , causing a roar from the crowd that had formed around them . Before she explained what they were doing and proceeded to do a body shot called a blow job . Which consisted of a tall shot glass filled with some kind of creamy liquor with a mound of whipped cream on top , that had been placed between Jeff's thighs where he sat in a chair , as she sucked the glass into her mouth . Shandy looked on horrified as Savvy made a show of it , her cheeks hollowing as she drew and released the glass as she sucked it like she had sucked Jeff off earlier . Jeff's hand gathering her hair and holding it back as she licked the glass clean . Dean smiled and asked . " I'm willing to give it a try if you are . What do you say , sweetcheeks , you in ? "

The crowd cheered . Urging her on and she hesitated until an old man with a beer belly and obvious gland problem sauntered over and brazenly grabbed her waist , as he slurred . " I'll take his place if you want , honey . " She recoiled slightly at the odor and general greasiness washed over her , and tried to pull his hand away protesting as he lifted her hand in his sweaty palm and brought it to his lips . Before she knew what was happening , Dean moved over and yanked him back , standing between them as he growled . " Don't touch my fiance . Or i'll rearrange your fucking face . " The man was clearly drunk as he said . " She wanted it .. she has been looking at me all night . " " Yeah , in your dreams buddy . Now get the fuck outta here before i decide to mop the floor with your ugly face . " He threatened and shoved the other man away . He stumbled back , nearly losing his footing before he scrambled away . Dean continued to glare at him . And once he was gone from sight and the crowd settled down , Dean offered her his hand and asked " You alright sweetcheeks ? " She nodded and he smiled knowingly , seeing how turned on she was by watching him defend her . " Ready to give this a whirl ? " He asked , when really all he wanted to do was say fuck it and drag her back to his room and have his way with her for the rest of the night . But she nodded dumbly in reply to his question and so he set those thoughts to the side , and grinned triumphantly reaching for her hand as he beamed " Atta girl . Come on . "


	4. Chapter 4

**Smut warning .**

 **Song Inspiration by : The Pussycat Dolls - Buttons**

" Aww don't go all shy on me now , sweetcheeks . " Dean murmured as he pulled the lime from his mouth . Shandy shook her head and said " I'm sorry ... i don't think i can go through with it . " Feeling guilty because he had been so sweet as to wave off the blowjob and instead request for them to bring a tequila shot for her . Dean sighed and said " Alright . Tell you what ... how about i go first and then , if you want you can do me . " He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she giggled . The sound like the sweetest song to his ears . " Well , look at you acting all innocent and ladylike , with your mind straight in the gutter . " he teased " Shut up .. " She giggled her cheeks red . " Fucking adorable .Gives me so many ideas about how many ways i can corrupt you . " he teased . " Looking forward to it , Sugar . . " She shot back and he licked his lips as he allowed his mind to wander to a few of the many scenarios playing in his head . But only for a moment as he walked over and lifted the lime to her mouth and mouthed " Open . " She parted her lips and he smirked pleased as he placed the citrus wedge between her lips . " Good girl . " he praised . Which should have sounded condescending considering she was a grown woman . But somehow sounded sexy coming from him .

He reached for a shot glass and before she realized what he was doing , wedged it into her cleavage . The cold glass making her gasp at the unexpected contact . He smirked as he reached for the salt shaker . Catching her off guard as he lowered his lips to her neck and licked her throat so the salt would stick . before sprinkling the salt onto her skin and licking it off . She felt his palms run up under her breasts , his fingers stroking the underside lightly as his lips moved down her neck and over the swell of her breasts . Her hands grasping his hair as he buried his face in between them . Kissing and nipping the sensitive skin lightly before grabbing the shot glass with his teeth and tilting his head back to swallow the cold liquid in one go .

He smirked at her sharp intake of breath and lowered the glass back to her cleavage before with a wicked grin , returned his lips to her mouth and removed the lime from her mouth and sucking it into his own . " Mmm tastes good . Refreshing . " he murmured after he removed the lime from his mouth and crashed his lips to hers . Kissing her deeply . Pausing for air he purred . " You taste even better . " Before kissing her again . The crowd whooped and hollered , calling for her to give him a blow job next . The shot , not the actual sex act . Although she was sure they would have encouraged that as well . But she refused . Not drunk enough to let go of her ladylike sensibilities and make her do something she was sure to regret in the morning .

Not drunk enough yet anyway . After that the drinks started to flow . Random people at the bar were sending drinks to her and helping her celebrate her upcoming marriage . Sure most of them believed that Dean was her betrothed , but it didn't matter . The music was good and the company was great and she laughed and danced with her friends and with Dean and checked off a few more boxes on her list which Dean got a kick out of when he realized they were calling it her dirty deeds list . " You know ... there is only one thing left on there but i can think of a few more we can add in private , if you want sweetcheeks . " He suggested . His tone doing funny things to her insides and heating her up . " Dean .. " She said breathlessly . Damn he could get used to his name on her lips . That soft sexy southern draw doing weird things to his heart and other vital organs . She was perfect in his eyes and he couldn't imagine how any man could be around her for a moment and not think she was the embodiment of a woman .

Soft rounded hips and a perfectly juicy heart shaped ass . Her waist was nipped in but her belly was slightly curved . Her thighs were shapely , not a gap in sight . Not fat by any normal persons standards but just ... soft , shapely . Feminine . The way women used to be back before fashion magazines and stick thin models told women that skinny was sexy . He had never gotten the appeal of bony angular girls . Even her friend who was too slender for his tastes wasn't bony . But Shandy was his ideal woman physically . The kind of woman who gave a man something to hold onto , the kind of woman he could happily get lost in for hours and never get bored . And her breasts ... damn they were perfect ... big and full and round . But they were too soft and bouncy when she danced with her girlfriends , to have been bought in any doctors office .  
The top of her dress showed just enough cleavage while still allowing a bit of mystery . Making him wonder how his dick would look between the luscious mounds . And that face ... the face of an angel with cute little dimples in her cheeks when she really smiled . He suspected that it wasn't nearly as often as she should . Her fiance was an asshole and didn't deserve her . And he made a unspoken vow to himself that over the next few days he was going to do everything in his power to convince her that he was the better man .

The music was blaring and everyone was having a great time . Shandy had made a trip to the ladies room and Savvanah joined her . As the two were washing their hands and fixing their lipstick , Shandy caught her friend off guard as she said " Alright ... let me see this dirty deeds list . " Savvy chuckled and said  
" There is only one thing left . But its okay . You don't have to do it if you don't want to . I'm just glad you're having fun . You are having fun , aren't you ? " She asked worriedly . Shandy bit her lip and grinned as she admitted . So much fun . I don't think ... i don't think i've ever felt so sexy , Savvy . And i don't know .. maybe its the drinks or the environment or a combination of many different things . But the way he looks at me ... I know its wrong ... so so wrong , but i can't stop imagining what it would be like to .. be intimate with him . Oh god why am i even here ! I'm so stupid . Putting myself in this position and allowing it to get out of control so fast .. i feel so pathetic and i'm sure i'm making a fool of myself " She groaned , burying her face in her hands . " Hey ... don't call my best friend stupid . You're far from stupid or pathetic . What you're feeling is normal given your situation . "

" I'm pretty sure its not normal to be lusting after another man when you're engaged to be married to another . Am i trying to ruin my life ? Ugh ! " She growled in frustration . Savannah chuckled and removed her hands from her face . Holding them down to her sides as she stood to her side looking in the mirror . " Look at yourself and tell me who you see . " Savannah directed . Shandy did as she was told , staring at her reflection in the mirror . Frowning as she examined her image and found herself lacking .  
Before Jake she had been confident , sure she saw her flaws like most women do . But she saw other things as well . Her kindness , that came from a genuine place . Her ability to make friends and make people laugh and confort them when they cried . The girl that grew up part warrior and part princess . Climbing trees barefoot in a frilly dress and a tiara she had won at whatever pageant her Momma had entered her in . The student who always brought home straight A's and graduated with honors . But was humble whenever it was mentioned . A good friend and loving daughter with dreams of running food business and helping out low income families who needed a job or a hot meal , while eventually being a stay at home mother and raising her own kids . She used to be so fearless . But that was before Jake . Before her loss and subsequent shame that came from his blaming her for it .

. Growing up she dreamed of the white wedding and happy home filled with love and laughter of the family she would build with the man of her dreams . Dreamed of growing old with the same man at her side as their family grew larger with grandchildren and great grandchildren . Never in a million years would she have thought she would be entering into a loveless marriage straight from the start , where cruelty and indifference was the norm . But she didn't know how to get out of it without making herself the center of gossip or looking like the bad guy because Jake ' loved her so much ' And they were ' just picture perfect together ' . She had believed that at one point too . Older than her by a few years she had fallen head over heels for him when she was fifteen and he had moved into her neighborhood . He had just graduated the year before and was about to start college in the fall and she had sat by and watched him date other girls who were older and far more experienced . He was always sweet to her back then , little did she know it was all a show . But on the night of her sixteenth birthday he had given her her first kiss . Over the next year they saw each other in secret . He insisted they take it slow which was fine by her , and that first year was mostly stolen kisses and walks in the moonlight as he held her hand . He was so patient and respectful , not pressuring her into sex before she was ready , which she would later discover was because he was fucking everyone on campus . . But in her naiveity he was the perfect gentleman . Saying and doing all the right things and pretending patience until she was ready to take the next step in their relationship . Her seventeenth birthday he had taken her out on their first official date . She was the envy of all her friends and the next few months he spent officially courting her . He had taken her to prom which also happened to be his birthday and they had made plans to leave early and finally become lovers . The hotel room was the best in town two towns over and he had champagne chilling and candles set about the room . He had taken his time undressing her and whispering sweet nothings in her ear and she had high hopes at first . Until he had her naked on the bed that is , then everything started to change . The night she lost her virginity was supposed to be so perfect but it was a disaster . It hurt and was awkward . His body felt foreign as he pounded into her mercilessly and spilled nasty words in her ear .

This was not the romantic scenario she had had in her head for the past three years . But in her naivety she had believed it would get better . A lot of her friends hadn't had an orgasm their first time . And maybe he was just too overly excited and lost control . It surely had to get better at some point , right ? But it never did . Jake wasn't into foreplay and when he tried he would be to rough and get frustrated and call her rigid when she didn't respond like he thought she should . Eventually Savvy had gifted her with a dildo and had lovingly named it Mox , Dean Ambrose's in ring persona when he was in the Indies , as a nod to her secret crush on the wrestler . It sat at the bottom of a drawer for months untouched . But then Jake had went out of town and she had heard a woman moaning in his hotel room when he thought he had ended the call . Embarrassed and humiliated she had drank a bottle of wine and wallowed in her shame . Until eventually , tired of crying and sitting around lonely and never knowing what sexual pleasure felt like she had tried it out .

It was awkward at first but when she closed her eyes and pictured its namesake she let her inhibitions go , and came so hard she nearly blacked out from pleasure . Now having met the man in person and been close to him all evening , she was confident that the toy would be no substitute for the real thing who made her wet with just a look . " What do you see ? " Savannah asked again , interrupting her thoughts . She shook her head and said honestly . " Nothing . . " " Oh Shandy ... don't say that sugar . Don't even think it . " Her best friend turned her around to comfort her . Knowing all to well that feeling of worthlessness . It broke her heart to see Shandy think so little of herself . And she held her best friend as she cried on her shoulder . Before she said softly " I'll tell you what i see when i look at you . I see a strong beautiful woman whos heart is bigger than Georgia . I see someone who is smart and capable and doesn't need any many to have worth . I see a loyal daughter and a sister slash best friend who has always took up for me no matter how big or small my problems were with no hesitation that it could reflect poorly on you . You love fiercely and without an ounce of selfishness . And you deserve to be loved the same way in return . He isn't worth your tears , sugar . No man is . You deserve to be happy and loved . You deserve to know pleasure from a man's touch and not from some plastic device . You deserve a man who will look at you like your some kind of miracle sent straight from heaven itself and worship you accordingly . A man who will give you the family you have always wanted and who will give you laugh lines and not frown ones . There is nobody else in this world more deserving of love than you because you love like nobody else . "

" I know you believe that . But trust me , i'm not perfect . " " Who is ? " Savvy pointed out . Which made Shandy smile . " The same could be said for you though . You deserve love too . . " Shandy pointed out . Savvy sighed and admitted . " Maybe , but we're not talking about me right now . Besides , its to risky for me . I refuse to put myself in the position to be humiliated by a man again . Three times was three times to many . Its not worth it . " " Savvy ... " Shandy started , getting ready to remind her that not all guys were like that jerk of a boyfriend who tried to humiliate her in front of the whole town . Or the man who had taken advantage of her vulnerability , or even her father who abandoned her sixteen year old mother when she got pregnant and who rejected her years later because he had his own life and was afraid of losing his family . " Please ... not right now . You're not the only one having all sorts of thoughts and feelings waking up . But you're the only one of us who can do something about it . " Savvy confessed , taking her aback at the admission . " Thats not true ... Jeff seems like a great guy and i can tell you're really into each other . Maybe he is the one ... " " No . There is no one for me . And there never will be . So i'm just going to enjoy this for what it is and have fun with it . No strings . No love stories and grand romance and no happy endings aside from ones delivered on my knees . "

" Savvy .. i wish you would give someone a chance . " Shandy said softly . Not even going into the elephant in the room that was her father . " Well i won't . Its not going to happen . End of story . " Savannah said with a tone of finality . And Shandy , knowing not to keep pushing , let it go .

She took a breath and asked again . " So what exactly is the last thing on the list ? " Savvy smiled and answered the question .

" You sure you wanna do this ? " Savvy asked hesitantly . Not wanting to pressure Shandy into doing something she really didn't want to do . " Of course . Its just a dance anyway , right ? Its not like we're alone and any clothes are being removed . " She reasoned , trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince Savvy . But three shots after they came back from the ladiesroom bolstered her courage and as a song with a good beat came on , she took a deep breath and said " Here goes nothin . " Before she made her way over to Dean who was standing at the bar chatting with Jeff and Cesaro . She tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around with a smile , she grew bolder and grabbed his hand and without a word led him to the dancefloor .

" Sit back and relax ... " She purred , moments before she pushed him back into a chair in the middle of the room that Savvy had placed there moments ago .  
he looked stunned and he opened his mouth to ask what had gotten into her but before he could utter a word she leaned down and pressed a finger to his lips as she whispered . " Shh ... just sit back and enjoy ... oh and keep your hands to yourself . " She winked , as she started to move her hips seductively as she rose to her full height .

Dean watched entranced as she swayed and dipped to the beat as the female singers sang about loosening up her buttons in an almost taunting fashion . Rolling those hips and twerking out that incredible ass as she gyrated and shimmied all around him . Removing the sash she had been wearing all night , before she slid it around the back of his neck pulling him forward until their faces were just inches away . He leaned forward trying to kiss her and she giggled and pulled back , tossing the sash away before turning and Leaning back against him as she straddled his legs and looked up at him over her shoulder . He breathed in the scent of her hair and felt the soft strands brush against his face and neck . She was intoxicating . He wanted her so badly , but everyone had seemed to stop what they were doing to watch them . He idly wondered if she had ever done this before and felt his anger rise at the mere thought of her loser of a fiance having the same pleasure . But then she was licking the side of his face from neck to earlobe and his thoughts flew out the window .

She smirked and nipped at his ear before she got up and turned to face him , fingers in her hair , she leaned forward , offering him a good glimpse of her deep cleavage as she placed her hands on his thighs and leaned forward and kissed him . He kissed her back and tunneled his fingers in her silky curtain of hair to deepen the kiss and she pulled away and purred " I said no touching . " He bit the inside of his cheek and smirked , deciding to humor her as he slid his hands under his legs to make sure he didn't break her rules and when she nodded in approval , they shared a smile as she started dancing again . He groaned internally as his eyes took in the sensual lines she shaped herself into as she rolled her hips and dipped her knees , in a seductive bump and grind . His eyes went wide when she reached for his hands and placed then low on her hips .as she continued to dance for him . Allowing his hands to slide up and down from hip to thigh , before turning so her back was to him . He tightened his grip on her hips . Gripping her possessively . Annoyed at the numerous sets of male eyes that were watching her through lust filled eyes . But smiled as She glanced back at him over her shoulder , the raw need in the moss green depths of her eyes all for him . Feeding his own desire . And he didn't miss the way her breath hitched and the slight tremble of her body as he slowly slid his palm around her middle . His fingers spread wide as his palm covered her lower belly . Wordlessly claiming her as his woman . She gasped , the small involuntary sound of surrender made his heart soar and his pants tighten . But she quickly gathered herself , unwilling to give up her control so easily . Smirking as she leaned forward , her legs straight as she straddled his knees . Wiggling her ass before she bent down and grabbed her ankles before sliding her hands back up the smooth expanse of her legs and reaching for his hands . Fingers entwined , she slid their joined hands down to caress the front of her thighs . His longer fingers brushing just inside . Her nails digging into the backs of his hands as she bit back a breathy moan . He growled and lurched forward , wrapping his arms around her waist and standing as he turned her around . He dipped down to kiss her as the crowd went wild and he husked in her ear . " Say goodnight to your friends , right now . Or both of us are gonna be spending the rest of the evening in jail for indecent exposure and acts of lewd conduct in public . " He slapped her ass . Enjoying the way the soft flesh quivered beneath his palm .

He was gonna have fun owning her ass tonight , he thought to himself as he squeezed a good handful of her cheek . Before letting her go . " She didn't argue and quickly went over to her friends and told them goodnight . He paid their tab and walked over to the door .Looking back , he found her staring at him . His blood rushing south as he watched her pop the penis shaped candy between her lips . Sucking it nervously . Lucky candy , he thought , promising himself that sometime tonight it would be his dick inside her mouth instead of the damn candy . He licked his lips and extended a hand to her and she ran across the room to take it . Once outside he kissed her hard , backing her up against the brick wall as his male instincts took over . His palm sliding possesively up her leg as he hitched it up over his hip . His fingers holding her thigh . Opening her to him as he attacked her neck and ran his free hand down her body . His fingertips tracing over the delicate bones of her collarbone and the side of her breast and down her sides . Before curling into her hip . His eyes locking on hers as he tore his mouth away from her neck . Both of them struggling for air . He hissed out as he boldly moved is fingers between her thighs , stroking her damp heat through her panties . Smiling like the cheshire cat as he felt like he hit the jackpot . " Dean ... oh please , Dean . I need you inside of me . " She whimpered . He cursed beneath his breath , as he felt his whole body tremble with anticipation . He couldn't recall a time that he had ever wanted someone so urgently , and the knowledge both scared and thrilled him at once . He looked around for a place to duck into to shield her from prying eyes . Not sure if he could make it back to the hotel in the state he was in . And spotting an abandoned alley ,he grinned and pulled her over to it . She let out a sigh of relief , and before he could continue , she reached between their bodies and started to unhook his belt . His eyes closing as she made quick work of it and tugged his zipper down and slid her hand inside . " Fuck yeah ! " He hissed his head pressing against hers as his eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy as she stroked his length from root to tip . His nostrils flaring as he bit back the deep gutteral sounds that were rising in his throat . His fingers curling around her fist , teaching her how to stroke him . " Feels so good .. " He moaned into her ear . " Mmm , i'm glad , just relax and let me do this for you . " She smiled . They shared a brief sloppy kiss as he removed his hand , giving her total control before he started to feel the all to familiar rush as his world focused in on the exquiste sensations her perfect grip was causing . " Fuck ,,, i'm gonna cum . Need .. inside of you .. " He said brokenly as he felt his balls tighten and his stomach clench as all the blood rushed to his dick . Precum gathering into a perfect pearl as the tip of his penis , before she ran her thumb over it , coating his length with it making her hand slip up and down easier . He tried to push her panties aside and line himself up with her entrance but he was shaking to hard to accomplish the simple task . " Shh ... its okay . Don't worry about me , you can take care of me once we get to the hotel . Besides , its not very ladylike to do it against a brick wall in an alley where anyone could walk by . " He chuckled beneath his breath but it ended up a groan as he felt himself starting to cum . Her pace quickening jerking him and stroking him just right . She took him by surprise when she suddenly dropped down in front of him and opened her mouth wide . Her hand still stroking him as the other smoothed down to cup his sac , massaging them gently as he exploded . He looked down at her with heavy eyes and watched her triumphant smile as the first spurt of cum hit her tongue , his fingers tangling in her hair he watched her as she licked and sucked his length down her throat . Before sucking his balls into her hot mouth as she pumped him with her fist . The feeling of her hot mouth and her tight grip , causing a glob of his release to land on her cheek and chin as he tried to pull away . Her eyes looking up at him submissively as she closed her lips around his head again and sucking gently before , taking him deep into her throat and bobbing her head while she continued stroking and sucking .

Draining him dry and swallowing greedily , as he propped one hand against the brick wall to brace himself while the other remained tangled in her hair , his grip loosening and turning into a caress as he came down from his high . He watched her lick his shaft free of any traces of semen and then lick her lips . The action so sexy , if he had had anything left in his tank , he would have came again . After he was sure he could stand without the support of the wall , he helped her rise to her feet . Cupping one hand to support her head while he leaned down and kissed her tenderly . He could taste himself on her tongue . " Was that okay ? " She asked unsure . And he wondered why she was even asking . Surely she knew that it was much better than okay . But he bit his tongue and assured her . " It was more than okay . That is the best blow job i've ever had in my life , Shandy . I don't know where you learned that and i don't need to . But it doesn't matter . It was perfect . " He smiled . He watched her smile and blush and he silently vowed to return the favor once they were back at the hotel behind closed doors where nobody could happen upon them . And shockingly , he felt renewed desire start to stir inside of him again at the thought . " Lets get you back to my room , sweetcheeks . " He whispered against her lips as they shared a sweet kiss . She nodded and said " Okay . " He tucked himself back into his jeans and reached into his back pocket , removing a bandana he wiped away the faint traces of his release that was left on her face before he shoved it back into his pocket . She giggled as he growled kissing her hard once before he tossed her over his shoulder with one arm and when they were back on the sidewalk . He tried to hail a taxi . Cursing the first one that passed them he grew impatient and marched down the street in the direction of his hotel .


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning : Brief smut & adult topics **

**Song reference : Lauren Alaina - Georgia Peaches**

Shandy giggled as Dean marched into the hotel lobby with her still firmly thrown over his shoulder . Normally , he would hate the curious looks and chatter at the scene the were causing but right now he could care less . His only focus on getting her upstairs and into his bed for the next several hours .

Oh the things he wanted to do to her , he thought . Praying that the elevator was empty this time of night so nobody would see the erection that was already starting to tent his pants .

He practically breathed a sigh of relief when the doors slid opened and he found it blessedly empty . Stepping inside , he pressed the button that would take him to his floor before anyone could hop in . And was relieved when he heard the smooth whoosh of the elevator as it rose up the floors . He stared at the numbers which seemed to change far to slowly for his liking but thanked god as the doors finally slid opened on his floor without stopping to pick up any other guests .

He carried her down the hall , only setting her down when he reached his door . She pressed herself against him , as he kissed her hard . Reaching into his back pocket blindly to remove his key card . Once he located it , he slid it into the slot easily and the light flashed . She smirked against his lips as she turned the knob and the door opened . He attacked her lips , lifting her up with one arm wrapped around her waist , and she wrapped her legs around his hips , as he blindly reached for the do not disturb sign and hung it outside the door . Before he kicked it shut behind them . He smirked against her lips and he enjoyed the sound of her heavy breathing , as she dug her nails into his bicep and held his face to kiss him as she whimpered " Hurry . " He could feel her heart pounding inside her chest as she struggled for air . Her desire perfuming the air , his mouth watering at the thought of finally being able to taste her . But she had other ideas as she rolled her hips against his dick and whimpered " Fuck me Dean , need to feel every inch of you inside of me right now . " He growled and easily lifted her higher . His hands beneath her ass he pressed her up so her pussy was level with his mouth and pressed a kiss against the hot wet lace that covered her . Her fingers grasping his hair and his shoulder , desperate to find purchase . Squirming as she squeaked out . " Dean , i'm to heavy ! put me down before you drop me ! " He titled his head back and looked up at her as he said " You're perfect sized . And i promise i would never drop you . Never hurt you . Just trust me , sweetcheeks . " He husked . She relaxed and stopped squirming and he smiled softly as he lifted her legs , one at a time until they rested over his shoulders . He licked her through her panties and she clutched his head with her thighs and leaned over as she surrendered herself to his mercy . He blindly carried her into the bedroom . Savoring her essence and the small sounds of pleasure she couldn't hold back and he was glad that he had been booked into a nicer room than usual because of his title match . Because he planned on spending a long time in bed with her , making love to every inch of her in a comfortable bed with nice linens and fluffy pillows .

He slowed down long enough to gently lower her to the bed instead of throwing her down on it and mounting her like his body was demanding . But he resisted the urge wanting to make sure he did this right so no matter what she would never forget this night or him . Once she was spread out on top of the comforter , he turned his head and placed soft kissed on the inside of each of her thighs , unhooking her legs from his shoulders as he slowly slid up her body . Kissing a path up her body until he hovered over her and captured her lips .

She pushed at his chest and he moved back just enough to help her sit up and he panted and pressed his eyes shut . Praying for control as she began unbuttoned his shirt . Before opening his eyes as he went to work pulling her dress over her head to leave her in her white lace bra and matching panties that rode low on her hips and barely contained her bountiful breasts . The delicate lace not doing much to conceal the tiny patch of neatly trimmed hair or the dusky areolas that were straining to escape the lace confines of her bra . Before he had a chance to liberate them , she sighed blissfully as her hands pushed his sleeves down his arms and his shirt fell to the wayside . And he held his breath as her hands finally explored his chest and arms . He leaned down , kissing her hungrily as he slid his arms around her back and fumbled with the catch of her bra . His hands shaking like he was a fifteen year old boy about to get his first taste of sex . He hissed as she slid her hand into his pants and started to stroke him . She giggled into his neck and kissed him there as she whispered " Please tell me you have something .. "

he smirked reaching into his back pocket for a condom only to be hit with the sobering reality that he had left them in the rental earlier before they had caught a cab to the bar . " Fuck ! I left them in the car earlier . " He cursed . She bit her lip and said " Alright , we can wait a few more minutes . Just run down and get them . " He shook his head and said " i wish it was that simple . But unfortunately we didn't drive to the bar , we caught a cab and Jeff has the keys to the car from earlier . "

" Oh ... well just call him then and go get them . I'm sure he and Savvy are back from the bar by now . " " Yeah , maybe . But do you really think they're gonna stop what they're doing to answer the phone let alone the door . " " Oh ... good point . " She agreed . He sighed in frustration and then smiled as he remembered seeing a drugstore next door to the hotel . He stood up and tugged up his jeans zipping them carefully , so he wouldn't risk injuring himself and ruining the rest of their night . And he leaned down to kiss her deeply as he murmured against her lips . " There is a drugstore just next door . Give me ten minutes to get there and back . " She nodded okay and kissed him again . It quickly caught fire and he nearly suggested they say fuck it raw dog . But he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or cause her any unwanted stress so he forced himself to pull back and staring into her eyes he murmured .  
" Give me five minutes . " " I thought you said ten . " She giggled and he kissed her again and smiled against her lips as he said " Keep looking at me like that and i swear it will only take two . " She giggled and said " I'll be waiting . " he growled and started towards the door . " Wait ! " He heard her call out and turned back around just in time to see her off the bed and bending over to retrieve something from the floor . His eyes admiring her plump ass and the twin dimples low on her back just above the luscious mounds . He licked his lips as she turned around a huge smile across her blushing cheeks and he watched her breasts bounce a little as she rushed over to him and handed him his shirt and his wallet which he nearly left behind . " You need this because if you come back empty handed i'm going to murder you in your sleep . " She threatened .

He chuckled , wrapping an arm around her waist and sliding it down towards her bottom , as he said " No chance of that happening . I would steal them before i would come back empty handed and besides ... i don't plan on either of us getting much sleep tonight sweetcheeks . " giving her ass a good squeeze , to emphasize his words . " Promises promises . " She gasped , giving him a little smile before they shared one more kiss .  
" Mmm , i gotta go before i talk myself out of it . Lock this behind me , yeah ? I have the key so i'll just let myself in . I don't want you answering the door looking as sexy as you do right now when i'm not here to keep you safe . " She nodded and said softly " Alright . " he captured her chin with his thumb , before he leaned down and kissed her softly , murmuring against her lips " Help yourself to anything from the mini fridge while i'm gone .And i'll be right back " " Okay ,.. " She nodded and reluctantly let him go . He waited for her to close the door behind him and then heard his footfall as he made a mad dash down the hall towards the elevator . Giggling as she heard him curse out loud before he opened the door to the stairs and the hall went silent .

She felt so high right now as she floated into the room and grabbed her phone . Calling Savvy to let her know she was safe . Fully expecting to leave a voicemail she was surprised when she picked up . After a brief conversation she plugged in her charger and turned the ringer off . Not wanting to be disturbed .

Unfortunately , now that she was alone , her nerves started to kick in . Scared that she wouldn't please him , scared that Jake would somehow find out and expose Savvy to everyone . She decided to get a bottle of water to sip on to try to calm herself down , but her eyes landed on a mini bottle of whiskey and she reached for it and before she could talk herself out of it twisted it open and downed it .

She glanced at the clock and started to pace . It had only been a few minutes but it felt like hours as her fears started to set in and she reached for another bottle and drank it down too . By the time she tossed it aside panic was really starting to set in as her mind went over all the possible scenarios of how badly this could all end .

She was reaching for a third bottle when she heard the door beep and saw it being pushed open quickly as Dean slipped inside . She smirked , her reservations of moments before forgotten as her hormones overrode her fears , and not bothering to stand , she crawled across the room as he walked towards her . " I'm back with the goods . " he smirked pulling a large box of condoms from inside a plain paper bag and she giggled and said " Someone is optimistic . " He shrugged and grinned , dimples showing as he said " What can i say . My motto is to dream big . What are you doing down there , anyway sweetcheeks ? You're supposed to be in bed waiting for me . " She giggled and promised " Oh we'll make it to the bed soon enough lover . But first i want to do a real body shot . What do you say ? You up for it ? " He smirked and said " I think its pretty safe to say i'm up for anything and everything right now . " As he tugged down his zipper and freed himself , tapping his dick against her lips . She kissed the tip before lifting the small bottle and tilted her head back , mouth opened , as she poured the cool liquid down his length and into her mouth like a luge , before licking him clean . " Fuck yeah . " He hissed and took her elbows in his hands helping her to stand . It was only then when she wobbled in her heels which she quickly kicked off that he realized that she wasn't steady on her feet . " You're wasted . " he smirked as he watched a loopy grin appear on her face . " Am not ... " " Really ? How many did you have while i was gone ? " he asked , his brow arched as he waited for her reply . She giggled and hiccuped as she said " Only this much but held up five fingers . " You had five bottles while i was gone ? " he questioned , not expecting her to drink that much in the short time he had been gone . She shrugged and pouted as she defended herself .

" You said to help myself . And i needed some liquid courage . " " Yeah but five ? " She frowned and said " No .. not five , i think like two ... " he walked over and counted the bottles noticed three missing . " Three bottles . " he sighed . Running his hand back through his hair . He supposed it was better than five on top of what she had consumed at the bar earlier . But still three was far to much for him to feel comfortable continuing their evening when she was clearly intoxicated . " Are you mad at me ? I'm sorry ... please don't leave . " " She asked , her voice small and tremulous as tears filled her eyes . " No baby .. I'm not mad . " He said softly stroking her face with a light touch to reassure her . He kissed her tenderly , her lips quivering beneath his . He knew she was really upset and even though everything inside of him told him to make love to her and prove to her he wasn't mad at her , he couldn't bring himself to take advantage of her until the alcohol wore off he wouldn't be making any more attempts to take things any further tonight until he was sure she had a clear head .

She nodded and asked " Okay ... can we make love now then ? " " In a little bit , sweetcheeks . Why don't you get into bed and rest for awhile and i'll go make sure everything is locked up . " He suggested tenderly . Not wanting her to feel rejected . She nodded and said  
" Okay .. don't be long . " He watched her weave back and forth as she made her way to the bed and he rushed across the room when she went to sit down and missed the edge . He caught her just before she hit the floor and she giggled , wrapping her arms loosely around his shoulders and kissing him as she giggled and purred " My hero . Are you gonna make love to me now ? " The hopeful look in her eyes making her hard to resist . He whispered . " Soon . " Even though he knew he was lying . " Okay .. " She nodded smiling dreamily as he pulled the blankets back and helped her climb into bed . She giggled as she turned over and crawled up it on all fours . Humming as she wiggled her perfect ass in the air and confessed . " I've always wanted to try it this way . You know ? , doggy style . He who shall not be named never wanted to try anything new . A total missionary man as Savvy calls it ... " She giggled and added " A two pump chump ... " And rolled over onto her back before she continued . " he is the only guy i've ever done it with though . We've been together since i was sixteen ... or seventeen if you want to count from the first time we did it . And in all those years never once has he made me cum . Hell half the time Mr . Softy couldn't even keep it up even when he was using Viagra . Well not for me anyway . He sure didn't have that problem with every other woman in the state of Georgia though . " She said sadly before lifting her legs into the air and flexing her toes , as she stared at her pedicure .

Unknowingly offering him an incredible view of her lower half that the tiny scrap of lace did little to hide . " I wouldn't have even known what it felt like to orgasm if it weren't for you . " She giggled covering her face with both hands and kicking her legs on the mattress as she let out a little squeal . The sound and action , so adorably endearing and revealed that part of her was still very much innocent , even though she was an adult . " Savvy bought me a B .O . B awhile back , a battery operated boyfriend " she clarified before adding " ... and i named it Mox . Jake would kill me it he ever knew about it . Thats why i got this earlier . " She confessed , pointing to her cheek as she said continued " I was so horny after the autograph signing and i forgot he was coming back to the room to pack his bag . And he overheard me in the shower . Next thing i knew , i was being called a useless whore and i felt his hand across my face . " She paused and took a breath before she tearfully confessed . " It hurt so bad and knocked me over and he spat on me as he continued to degrade me . Its funny ... i've known him over ten years now and ever since the night he took my virginity i have only ever felt indifference or pain by his hand and his body . No pleasure .. no loving caress or longing look . Just pain and fear or indifference . And yet you're so much bigger and powerful than him and could hurt me with no effort . But i haven't even known you a full day and yet you only have given me pleasure and i know , somehow that i can trust you not to hurt me or someone i love . Please tell me i'm not wrong to trust in you ... " She begged . Meeting his eyes .

" You're not wrong sweetheart . I would never dream of hurting you . Now close those beautiful eyes and get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning . " He murmured as he pulled the blanket up over her . " Okay ... Will you hold me ? " She asked with a yawn . " " Yeah sweetcheeks . I'll hold you all night . " Promise you won't leave me ? " She asked in a small voice . " Yeah , i promise . " He vowed as he stripped down to his boxer briefs and turned off the light as he climbed into bed pulling her into the well of his body ignoring how right she felt there and how little material separated them as he felt her settle herself in his arms and relax . He stared up at the ceiling . Knowing sleep would be a long time coming for him . And tried to process all he had just learned .

Her drunken confessions were so raw and honest that his heart ached for all the pain and neglect she had suffered at her fiance's hands . But it only made him want her more on every level .  
He wanted to get to know her and be more than a one night stand from the very start . But now those feelings were multiplied as he knew he had to change his course of action in order to get what he wanted even more than her body . he wanted her heart and her trust and eventually maybe even her hand . Which should have scared him to death considering he had known her such a short period of time and he had known Renee for years before he , rather reluctantly , decided that marriage was the next logical step . But there had been no passion , no longing . No burning need to spend his life with her , making love and making babies and memories to share as hey grew old together . But he could see it all with Shandy . When he woke up that morning he never expected that his life was about to change forever but thats exactly what happened . And now the only thing he had to do was make her believe that he wanted more than a few nights of pleasure . Finally he kissed her head and pulled her closer , smiling as he listened to her breath as she slept . And soothed by the steady rise and fall of her chest he closed his eyes and joined her in her sleep .

Jeff sat at the bar nursing the last of his beer while he watched Savannah say goodnight to her friends . After Dean had stolen the bride from her bachelorette party a half hour before , the girls had all gravitated off to a quiet corner , leaving he and his coworkers that they had been dancing with all night , to fend for themselves as they all nervously checked their cell phones . Finally , Savannah's phone rang , and he smiled at the ringtone he recognized from when he and the guys had watched them dance together earlier . Some country song about nothing being sweeter than Georgia Peaches . The other girls hovered nervously as she rushed to answer her phone , waiting to hear the word that their friend was alright . Savannah gave them the thumbs up and they all visibly relaxed as a huge grin broke over Savannah's face . " Yeah , have fun sugar . But make sure he wraps it up .. you can never be too careful nowadays . Call me if you need me and i expect details in the morning . Alright sugar , have fun . Love you . " She ended the call .

She chatted with her friends for another few minutes and they made arrangements to meet for lunch the next day . Soon after the others left , Seth & Tony settling their tabs and joining the twins as they headed out . Savannah turned her attention back to him and smiled as she made her way towards the bar . It was late and although there were still a decent amount of patrons the crowd had thinned out . " Hey sorry about that . I didn't mean to ditch you . " She apologized as she climbed up onto the bar stool . He bit back a grin as she struggled a little bit to do so , her tiny stature making it a challenge .

" No worries . Did your friend make it back to the hotel safe ? " he asked . " Yeah , she is good . Thanks for asking . " She smiled . " You two are close . " He said , it wasn't a question . She nodded and said " Yeah , we are . I love all my girls . But Shandy and I ... well , we've been friends since we were knee high to a grasshopper . So she is like the sister i never had . " He smirked and teased . " So you haven't been friends long then ? " She looked at him with an arched brow and he explained . " Seems to me you're just a bit taller than that now . " he laughed as she gasped , her mouth falling open as she sputtered " Thats just ... thats just rude .. I have you know i'm five two .. " " In heels . " He smirked , as he cut her off , barely containing his mirth at the way her cheeks flushed with anger and her eyes flashed like fire . Mmm , this girl was trouble personified , what with her fiery temper , flashing blue eyes and flaming red hair . He thought that that part of his life was over , that after marriage and babies he would be able to resist the temptation of a beautiful woman . But he was wrong , so so wrong . Because all he had thought about since he had first lay eyes on her at the autograph signing was how he had to have her , regardless of the risks and consequences .

" Ready to get outta here ? " Jeff asked the beautiful redhead who had suddenly gone quiet . She shrugged and said nonchalantly . " Sure ... my friends have all left and a girl does need her beauty sleep . " He settled the tab and reached for her hand to help her down from the stool . She defiantly ignored it and hopped down on her own . Instantly making him regret teasing her because now she was upset with him . Unfortunately in her sky high heels she landed funny and her ankle twisted at an odd angle and she yelped out in pain . Tears instantly coming to her eyes as she bit her lip hard trying to stop herself from crying . Before she could protest he wrapped his arms around her and sat her back up on the stool as he knelt down to examine her ankle . He could feel her tense up as he touched it gently . A bruise already starting to darken her skin . " You reckon its broken ? " She asked in a small voice and he said " I don't think so . Probably sprained . " And gently moved her ankle which made her cry out in pain . " Yeah , we better get you to the hospital and have it checked out just to make sure . " " Really ? The hospital ? Couldn't we just ice it and hope for the best ? " She asked hopefully . He bit back a grin at her misplaced hope and felt like the bad guy when he shook his head no and said " We could but we shouldn't . Its really swelling and its already turning black and blue . If it is broken waiting until morning will only make it worse . " " Mercy ... i hate hospitals . They smell funny and there are to many needles and mean nurses . And the doctors always have cold hands . Like they stick them in ice deliberately before they come into the exam room just for shits and giggles . " He chuckled and offered " Tell you what , i'll personally make sure the doctor warms their hands and the nurses are nice . I can't do much about the needles if you need one , but i'll make sure they give you the best nurse available and hold your hand throughout the ordeal . " She stared at him for a moment and remained silent . As if his words shocked her . " You would do that for me ? " She asked , unsure . He nodded and smiled as he said " Course i would . Now come on ... Lets get outta here and get this ankle checked . " He said , as the bartender gave him a bag of ice which he carefully tied around her ankle . Before gently scooping her up into his arms like she was his bride and making their way outside to grab a taxi .

This wasn't how he had envisioned spending his evening , but at least she wasn't upset with him anymore . And besides , her injury gave him an excuse to hold her . She really was a tiny little thing and light as a feather . But the way she felt against him , was all woman . And he suddenly found himself wanting to get to know her story . Know what or who had put such sadness in her eyes that she tried so hard to hide . He gathered her closer as he climbed into the cab , feeling very protective of her . And making a silent vow to himself that as long as he was around , nobody and nothing would hurt her . He wouldn't allow it .


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for following / favoriting this story . Hope you are enjoying it . Feel free to leave a review if you would like .**

 **As always i only own my OCs & this is a work of fiction . **

Jeff sighed as the taxi turned the corner and he spotted the entrance to the hotel .

He glanced down at the tiny woman who lay curled up in his lap , fast asleep . After hours spent in the ER waiting to be seen and then waiting for the results of the x ray , it was determined that it was a slight sprain more of a deep bruise than anything . And after they told her to ice it , showed her how to wrap it , given her a walking shoe and much to her dismay , orders to not wear heels for a few weeks . They had released her .

The swelling had went down significantly , but they had given her something for the pain and as promised he had stayed with her the whole time , not once leaving her side expect when they took her to get and x ray . He made sure the doctors warmed their hands and that the best nurse on duty used the thinnest needle to give her a cortisone shot . And even though she was told she could walk as long as she was careful , he had scooped her up and carried her to the cab .

The late hour and painkiller along with the steady motion of the car lulled her to sleep almost instantly and as he placed a soft kiss on her temple and ran his fingers through her hair , she sighed dreamily . She looked so peaceful that he didn't have the heart to wake her . As the taxi came to a stop in front of the hotel , he payed the fare and carefully gathered her close as he stepped out onto the curb . Hushing the doorman when he made to greet him and cradled her close as he waited for the elevator to arrive .

Once inside , he punched the button and they took off . Shifting her into one arm , he quickly located his key card and made short work of letting them into his room . He wondered idly if he should wake her long enough to find out what room she was in and take her there instead . But decided against it , not feeling comfortable leaving her alone tonight with the strong painkiller and what was left of the alcohol she had consumed earlier , in her system . So instead he carried her back to his bed and gently lay her in the center of it . He carefully lifted her foot and removed the flat shoe that velcroed across the top and debated on whether to change her out of her dress into one of his shirts so she would be more comfortable . But ultimately , decided against it . As much as he wanted her , she needed to sleep and he didn't want to tempt himself any more than he already was .

So once he had set the shoe aside , he pulled the sheet and covers over her , tucking her in . She sighed and snuggled deeper into the covers . Smiling at the small involuntary action , he leaned down and kissed her cheek . Rising back up he adjusted the covers again . He stood there for a few moments . In no rush to take his eyes off of her . And tamped down the urge to properly kiss her , wanting it so badly he physically ached with it . But instead settled for gently brushing his fingertips across her skin . He caressed her face . Her skin was soft and smooth beneath his fingers as he noted how beautiful and how right she looked there , in his bed . bathed in the moonlight coming through the blinds , her long red hair like a living flame spread across his pillow and the tiny tattoo of a dandelion made of music notes with a tiny bird flying up from it that he hadn't noticed until she had fallen asleep in the cab , tucked behind her ear , making him curious about the significance of the design .

His eyes trailed down her shape , which even hidden beneath the blankets was still not nearly as boyish as she believed herself to look . He felt himself harden , but resisted the temptation to wake her with kisses and make love to her like he had planned on doing before she sprained her ankle .

Trouble . He thought to himself , realizing at that moment in the quiet moonlit room that he could easily fall in more than simple like and lust for this woman . And that ... was somewhat terrifying at this point in his life . His divorce had taken a lot out of him . His faith in forever , his loyalty and his trust had been broken . And he wasn't sure if and when he would ever be ready to let someone into his heart again . Sex was sex . He was a man , he could separate the two . But as they had talked at the hospital and he had learned some more about her , he found that despite her age she was not only beautiful and fun , which were undeniable , but also smart and interesting and driven which were intriguing to him .

He told her about his love of motor cross and how he got into wrestling . And she told him how she had worked as a hairdresser and esthetician , but had recently left the salon she worked at because it was , and he quoted " Full of busy bodies who only joy in life was to spread hateful gossip about people they knew nothing about and judge them unfairly " , and had become a licensed masseuse , while doing private beauty jobs on the side . She did everything from hair to makeup and nails . And waxing and facials and as she had tried to explain to him , was working on becoming licensed to do lash extensions which was basically applying eyelashes in a more permanent way than simply gluing them on and microblading , which was essentially , tattooing a permanent eyebrow follicle by follicle , so they were always perfectly arched and filled in in a more natural looking way than an eyebrow pencil .

He knew about a lot of beauty treatments ladies had to keep themselves well groomed and all . But the microblading was something he didn't quite grasp why anyone would want to risk a bad job or simply not liking it , and be stuck with it for the rest of their lives . He knew better then to question it though . Afterall , at the end of the day men might not understand everything women did in order to pretty themselves but they sure enjoyed the end results when their woman was feeling beautiful and sexy and confident . Her profession certainly explained why she appeared so damn perfect though . And aside from a babies brand new skin , he couldn't remember ever feeling skin that soft .  
But of all the things he had learned about her tonight , there was so much that she didn't say that seemed to be just below the surface . And he found himself hoping that he could delve deeper into the unknown with her . There was a sense of vulnerabilty hidden under all that bravado and maybe because he himself wasn't without more than his share of flaws and pain , he recognized it in her . And was drawn to it . He was pretty sure her demons were not substance related since she had refused the offer of a prescription for more painkillers , so he didn't feel like there would be any fears of using each other as a crutch and falling back into old habits , but he was pretty sure she hadn't had the easiest life .They were both a little broken and he had the sense that even though they were both strong in their own right , and had come far , that they perhaps could help heal each other .

Unfortunately though , because of his circumstances and the difference in age and lifestyles , it wasn't so easy as deciding yes , i'm going to be with this person . He had children to think about . And she was still so young , had her whole life ahead of her . Sure maybe she wanted kids of her own one day , but that didn't mean she would want an insta family . And even if she was accepting of his kids , would they ever like her as much as he did and accept her as part of his and their lives ? And if they did , could he at some point , give her the family of her own she probably wanted ? He shook his head to clear it when a image of her smiling up at him over her shoulder while he smiled down at her , as both of their hands rested on a little bump beneath her breasts , popped into his head uninvited . And silently scolded himself for even entertaining the idea when he just barely knew the woman . Ignoring the way his heart swelled with happiness at the thought of her carrying his child . He turned on his heel and hightailed it into the bathroom to take a shower . Trying to rid himself of such crazy and highly inappropriate thoughts about a woman he barely knew .

Once he felt confident that he was thinking clearly , he walked back into the room and pulled on a pair of shorts . Not trusting himself to climb into bed with her without anything on when he had just gotten his body and head calmed down . But he paused as he heard his phone buzz from his pants pocket . Frowning when he noticed the time he quickly removed it , panic setting in when he recognized the number belonged to his ex and he rushed from the room pulling the door closed behind him even as he hit answer and asked in a rush " Whats wrong ? Is it one of the girls ? " " Yeah ...kinda . Look its nothing to freak out over . Its just , Ruby has had a tough night and she won't stop crying . She had a bad dream and she wants you to make it go away . " " Okay .. alright . I'm glad you called . Go ahead and put her on . " he said There was a brief moment of silence and he heard the phone being passed to his daughter . " Hi princess . " he said as she came on the line . His heart aching when he heard her gulping air as she tried to stop crying .  
" I had a bad dream Daddy .. " she said sadly . He could hear the pout in her voice and knew that her little lip would be trembling as she tried to stop crying " I know princess . But its okay , it was only a dream . " He said softly , trying to reassure her . " I know ... can you come home ? " She asked and his heart broke as he pressed his eyes shut . Knowing that he was about to disappoint her and make it worse . " I'm sorry baby ... i can't come home yet . " " Why not ? I miss you Daddy . " She cried and he soothed " Shhh shh shhh ... i know you do princess . Daddy misses you too . But remember what i said about work and how sometimes even though i would much rather be with you and sissy i can't be home with you ? " " Yeah , i remember . " " And how i said that you have to try your very best to be a brave strong girl and take care of sissy when i can't be there ? " " Yeah ... but Daddy , you moved out . You're never home anymore . " " Oh baby .. i never wanted to move out . Remember what Mommy and i said about how we couldn't be together anymore but that we would always always love you and sissy and we would always be a family ? " " Yeah , i remember . " She sniffled . " Well i meant what i said . That no matter where i am and no matter who Mommy and i are with , we'll always be your Mommy and Daddy and you'll always be our babies and we'll always come home for you . " " I know ... i just miss you , Daddy . " " I miss you too princess . But guess what .. i talked to my boss and he has given me two whole weeks off starting Monday . Now i have a friend staying with me in the guest house for a few days . You remember mister Dean right ? " " Yeah . He was nice . " she sniffled " Well thats who is staying . But he won't be with us the whole time so we'll get to do stuff just you me and sissy , okay ? "

" Okay .. Daddy , can i see you before i go back to bed ? " " What like facetime ? " He asked . " Yeah . " She confirmed with a sniffle . He smiled and said " Yeah , tell Mommy and ask her to send a request . Alright ? " " Okay .. " the line went dead and he waited a few minutes before the notification on his phone sounded alerting him to the facetime request . He quickly accepted it and he saw Elissa 's face on his screen . " Hey , i'm gonna put her on and then i want to talk for a second before you hang up . " " Alright , thanks Liss . " He said and waited for Ruby's precious face to come into view . It only took a moment and he smiled as he took it the adorable face so much like his , as she smiled and wiped the last of her tears away . Her nose was red and her eyes puffy from sobbing so hard , but he could tell she was doing much better now that she could see him " Hi Daddy . " " Hi Ruby . Feel better now ? " He asked . She nodded and smiled as she rubbed her eyes . " Yeah .. " She yawned her eyes heavy with sleep . And he smiled as he said " Alright baby ... why don't you blow me a kiss and go back to bed and get some more sleep . And tomorrow start thinking about what you want to do when i get home . " " Okay Daddy . I will . I love you . " She said and blew him a kiss . " Caught it , " he said and blew a kiss back and she giggled as she said " Caught it . Night Daddy . " " Night princess . I'll be home soon alright . " He said and she nodded before handed the phone back to her Mom . He heard his ex tell their daughter to get into bed and she would be in in a few minutes to check on her .

He heard her give her a kiss before he heard little feet running across the hardwood floor , and watched as Elissa looked over her shoulder and waited for the door to close before she faced the screen and said in a different tone than earlier . " We need to talk Jeff . " " Alright , whats on your mind ? " he asked and waited as she walked through the house getting as far away from earshot as she could before she said in an accusatory tone " Oh ,i don't know . How about the fact that you just face timed your daughter while your whore was in the next room . " He frowned and said " First ... Savannah isn't a whore . And whats it to you anyway ? We're divorced . By the way how the hell did you know i wasn't alone ? " he asked as it dawned on him he hadn't told her . " Her heels are on the floor behind you Jeff . And her purse is on the table . What the hell is wrong with you ? Facetiming your child who is still struggling to come to terms with our divorce where she could have so easily seen another woman's things ? She feels abandoned by you as it is , she doesn't need to know she and her sister have been bumped down to number two in your life . " " Abandoned ? By me ? " He asked , astonished and frankly offended by her accusations . He defended himself " I spend every single day i have off with my girls . And in case you have forgotten i wasn't the one who wanted out of our marriage . I wasn't the one who broke up our childrens ' happy home and took away their sense of security . That was all you , babe . And i don't care who i meet or how many women i sleep with . My girls will always be the most important females in my life . Now i'm sorry i didn't notice her things . Its not like i intentionally placed them there and then facetimed our child in the middle of the night so she would see them . In fact , i wasn't expecting to facetime her at all until tomorrow when the shoes would have been gone . "  
" Oh so its my fault she had a nightmare now huh ? I knew i shouldn't have even called you ! I started to say no , we would talk to you in the morning . But then she got more upset and told me i was being mean . I swear she is just like you when she is mad at me ! I should have just stuck to my guns and let her blame me and cried herself to sleep . Everything is my fault anyway . I'm the one who wanted out of the marriage and i'm such a bad mother that i'm the reason our child is having nightmares . Its all on me , you know what thats fine ... i'll take the blame like always . My kids can hate me just like you , i don't even care anymore " She said dramatically . Making him feel bad . He sighed and in a calmer tone said " I don't hate you , Liss . I never could . You have given me two precious gifts that i love more than life itself . And i don't expect you to take the blame for all of our problems . I wasn't the perfect husband or father . I tried my best . And i have to believe you did too . Its not just my fault nor is it just yours ... " " No , just most of it . Just the nightmares because you are never here at night . And yeah thats my fault too so go ahead and lay it on me . " She whined , cutting him off .

He was angry at her attitude right now . Playing the martyr and making him feel guilty when he knew for a fact that she hadn't been spending her nights alone .  
He was trying to be the bigger person here . Trying to be reasonable . He hated fighting with her , hated the idea that their kids might grow up in the middle of a war . He never wanted that . Never wanted any of this . And yes , even though he had accepted the end of their marriage he was still angry about it .

And before he could stop himself he said " Yeah well now that you mention it , i do blame you for the nightmares . because they aren't caused by her feeling abandoned . They're caused by fear that you're trying to replace me as their father . " " What the fuck are you talking about Jeff ? Are you using again ? " She asked outraged and he shook his head and said . " You're unreal , you know that ? To answer your question , fuck no , i'm not using again ! I don't know how you could even ask me that when you know damn well what i went through to get clean ! You should know me and trust me enough to know that i'm never going back to drugs again ! And as for the kids . You think they don't have ears and eyes Elissa ? You think they don't know that Mommy's friend spends the night in Mommy and Daddy's room and the bed in the guest room never needs to be made ? You think i don't see that even now , you're wearing a mans shirt thats not mine and you have fucking bite marks all over your neck ? " she gasped reaching up to hide them and craning her neck to see . " I'm sorry Jeff . I forgot i took my makeup off earlier . " " You don't owe me any explanations Liss . You're free to do what you want with whomever you want . And as long as my kids are safe and know they're loved by both of us , i could care less how many dicks you take .

But don't get on my dick and jump to conclusions that i fell off the wagon or that i slept with someone when i'm at a hotel room miles away from my kids . When you're inviting men into their home and into their lives on a regular basis . And not that its any of your business but i haven't slept with anyone since you and i split . "

" Yeah right . " She snorted and he said " Believe what you want to believe but its true . The heels and purse you saw belong to a friend who i sat in the ER with all night because she sprained her ankle . Thats not to say that at some point i won't have a woman in my life . But you can be damned sure i'll be discreet about it unless or until i meet someone i care about enough for them to be in their lives . And know that she is special to me and not just Daddy's friend . But no matter what , you will always be their Mom and i would never try to replace you with anyone else like you're doing to me . " " Thats not true , Jeff . I'm not trying to replace you as their Dad . I would never do that to you i swear . " " Yeah well , thats not what Ruby thinks . She talks to me you know . And i told her that it wasn't true even if i know in my gut that i was lying to her . I did it to protect you because i respect you as their mother and i know you love them even if you never loved me . "

" Thats not true Jeff . And you know it . " She said softly . And he said . " Maybe i do . Maybe i don't . But what i do know is that you seem to have had no problem replacing me as your lover after almost two decades . Practically moving another man into our house , the house my money bought and that we made into a home for our family to grow in and you spit it on . Took him into our bed where we created our babies , before the ink was even dry on our divorce papers . Just Defiled it like it was nothing sacred . Like we didn't spend hours in that room and in that bed making love and war , crying tears of happiness and of sadness . All those nights when both of us were terrified that i would relapse or that we wouldn't make it and celebrating when we proved everyone wrong and came out on the other side stronger than before . For the life of me i don't know how it all slipped away so fast . Its like one day we were happy and the next we were strangers . I never wanted out of the marriage but it wasn't just my decision . And trust me , even now knowing all the shit i know if i could go back and find the exact moment you stopped loving me , the exact thing i said or didn't say or do that made you give up on me , on us , i would go back and fix it in a heartbeat . For our babies . For you , for us .

But there is no going back and fixing something that is shattered . So now all thats left is to lick our wounds and try to pick up the pieces of what we destroyed and try to make something as closely resembling a family as we can for our kids . But just like me for you , you don't get to decide who helps me glue the pieces of whats left of me back together . You lost that right when you signed that dotted line that ended our marriage . Now , if we're done here its late and i'm tired as i'm sure you are as well . Please kiss my girls for me and tell them i love them and that i'll call them in the morning after breakfast . " He ended . " Alright ... i'll do that . But before you go i have one last thing to say . " She said and he sighed as he snarked " What would that be ? " " I'm sorry i jumped to conclusions and accused you of something that you didn't do . " " Yeah well , i'm sorry i didn't jump to conclusions about you and your new man . But if its any consolation you weren't totally wrong . I didn't spend all night in the ER with a woman just because i wanted to be her friend . I may not have made love to her tonight but that doesn't mean i didn't want to and it doesn't mean i won't in the future . But frankly , unless she is gonna be a part of our kids lives its none of your business . Now , if there is nothing else i'm gonna go get some sleep and you should do the same . " " Yeah .. okay . Oh and Jeff . You're wrong about at least one other thing ... i have never not once this whole time , stopped loving you . " He chuckled as he said " Is that right ? Well you sure as hell have a funny way of showing it Liss . I'll talk to you in the morning . "

He said and disconnected the call . He frowned at his phone for the longest time unsure of what to make of her last statement . What the fuck was her deal ? Was she trying to hurt him or confuse him ? Trying to give him hope for a future he wasn't sure he even wanted anymore ? He sighed in frustation . The conversation he had just had had left him with more questions than answers .

But it had also made him realize that as much as he sexually desired the fiery redhead asleep in his bed at this very moment , and how curious he was to peel back layer upon layer of false bravado to hide the pain he saw so clearly behind her sky blue eyes , and discover what caused it , that taking things any further right now wouldn't be fair to her . Not when his children were going through such a hard time adjusting to their new normal and needed him most . He hadn't been lying when he told Elissa that the girls would always come first . They were his heart , his reason for living . But as he quietly stepped into the room and saw the first woman who had captured his interest in a long time , lying in the center of his bed tangled in his sheets , her perfect profile bathed by the moonlight , he couldn't stop himself from pulling the covers back and slipping into bed beside her . Stealing a few hours of holding her in his arms like he longed to and committing her to memory . Not knowing if she would walk away forever if he told her he thought it best that they just stay friends like he planned to do when morning dawned . But then , as if sensing him there she rolled over so that her head rested on his chest and smiled peacefully as she murmured his name and slid her leg over his hip . He froze momentarily taking her in . This close he could see that her makeup had worn away , revealing a light dusting of freckles across the bridge of her tiny nose and apples of her cheeks . Her full , slightly parted lips were the softest shade of pink and her hair was soft and silky and smelled of a mixture of coconut and some sort of sweet nectar , honeysuckle perhaps ? Yeah , definitely honeysuckle . He smiled , it fit her , wild and sweet . She really was a beautiful woman , in spite of her being so petite she didn't look like a child . But she was sexy , intriguing and cute all over . Hell even her little ears with the tiny piercings that sparkled at different points , were intriguing to him . His arm that was resting just above her head on the pillow instinctively pulled her closer . His fingers brushing feather light along her hair and his knuckles brushing along her jaw . So soft and inviting . Filling him with renewed need .  
He could so easily lean forward and kiss those lips , use his hands and his mouth to coax her awake and lose himself in her for hours if not days and weeks that began forever . But he resisted the urge . Reminding himself of all of the reasons that was a bad idea and convinced himself that he would be content to just hold her . But then she blinked her eyes open , a small sexy smile playing at her lips .

He shifted his eyes as he felt her small hand caress his side and his chest . An unspoken question in her eyes along with the same desire he felt . And without any hesitation , he turned slightly to face her . Her leg moving higher on his hip . She gasped at how close that aligned their bodies and her eyes widened slightly when she felt the evidence of the effect her proximity was having on him and tried to move her leg away . But before she could , he heard himself growl as his hand shot down and captured her thigh . His fingers pressing into it slightly , gripping it just tight enough to hold her there . But not enough to hurt her or mar her silky smooth skin with bruises . She drew in a sharp breath as their eyes locked and both of them gravitated towards each other , their lips meeting in the middle it started off hesitant . Unsure of what was going to happen next . But then her short manicured nails scratched lightly along his shoulder and neck and he hissed and grabbed her face in both hands feeding her a devouring kiss that made her toes curl and her body clench in anticipation as he awakened a new hunger inside of her and she returned his kiss . Her hands explored his chest and back , and gripped his biceps as he moved his kisses along her neck and ear , his breath hot and labored as he caressed her torso and drew the hem of her dress up to her thighs .

His hand running up the outside before sliding in between . Running his knuckles along the soaked material he cursed beneath his breath and helped her sit up , she went willingly , and together their hands caught the bottom of her dress and pulled it over her head . She lifted her arms over above her head and he pulled the last of the offending material off . Tossing it away before he pulled her into his lap and kissed her deeply , his palm running up her side over her rib cage , and cupping her breast in his palm . His lips moving down her throat and to the slight swell that peeked out from the demi cup bra she wore while his hand grew more bold Groping her fully , he felt her tense and removed his hand , his other one toying with the clasp of her bra . Wanting desperately to get his mouth of the perfect perky mounds . But before he could unhook it , she said " No ! Leave it on , please . " He started to ask why but then she kissed him again and the question flew out of his head . Instead he lay her back on the bed and hovered over her , pressing her into the mattress as they continued to kiss and caress one another . And his hand and lips instinctively went back up to her breast . His fingers sliding beneath the edge ready to peel the material down and finally taste the nipples that had pebbled into hard points beneath the material . But she caught his hand in hers and drew it up to her lips , eyes locked she kissed his knuckles and said as a way of explanation . " They're to sensitive right now . " He slowly nodded accepting her reason even though he felt there was more behind it . But he wasn't about to sacrifice this being over before it even got started , so he left it for now . And instead resumed kissing her again . He took his time , exploring her thoroughly . Learning where she liked to be touched and how , by watching and listening to her facial expressions and the soft sounds that escaped her mouth . A kiss here , a caress there . A gentle tug with his teeth on the small flower charm that nestled in the well of her belly button . His fingers tracing gently over the small tattoo of colorful wildflowers , that were high on her rib cage with the words ' She grew like a wildflower , Strong , wild & innocent ' , written in a delicate hand written font . It fit her somehow and only added to her intrigue .

She was so responsive as he worshiped her whole body from head to toe , avoiding her breasts and saving the best for last and when he finally smoothed his palms up her thighs and caught the material at her hips with his thumbs and slid them down , inch by slow inch . Giving her time to protest if she chose . But she didn't . And instead , lifted her hips off the mattress and her legs in the air to aid him in his task .

She felt as if her heart was going to burst right out of her chest as her breathing grew labored with excitement and nerves . Suddenly feeling slightly unsure but not enough to stop , as he brought her leg up to rest on his shoulder , and parted her thighs . Giving him a better view as he tenderly brushed his fingers over her perfectly groomed sex and gently parted her slick folds with his fingers . She blushed furiously as he let out a slow appreciative hiss , cursing under his breath when he saw how wet she was for him and the small piercing on the hood of her clit , that nobody but Shandy even knew she had , and thanking the semi darkened room which she hoped hid how nervous she was . She felt totally exposed that went way beyond just her flesh and she prayed she wasn't making a mistake in trusting him not to hurt her . Not physically but emotionally which was so much worse . But he made her feel so much more than anyone had ever made her feel and she found that she did trust him no matter the possible consequences . Shandy was right , as usual . She deserved to feel loved and desired . She owed it to herself and to the man who maybe could see past her flaws and love her because of them . She hoped that man was Jeff . Hoped that he wouldn't reject her when he found out that she wasn't what he had thought her to be . But she was tired of hiding who and what she was and even more tired of being lonely . And if he ended up rejecting her and breaking her heart like every man she had ever loved before , which admittedly were very few ? Well , she would cross that bridge if and when she came to it . But for tonight , she would take everything he gave her and commit it to memory and know that for at least once in her twenty five years , she knew what it felt like to be loved . And when she felt his skilled fingers start to move , exploring her intimately , followed soon after by , for the first time , his mouth , all coherent thought flew from her head as she arched off the mattress , her fingers curling into the sheets , as she surrendered herself to the foreign sensations he was making her feel . Praying silently , that she wouldn't disappoint him .

She smiled in her sleep and cocooned herself in the still warm sheet that smelled like him . She felt so safe , so happy as flashbacks of the previous evening played slowly in her head . She felt goosebumps as she remembered how his lips and hands had felt on her skin and she wondered if it would seem greedy of her if she asked if they could do it again . She slid her arm across the sheet next to her , and felt that the bed where he should be was empty .

But relaxed when she realized it was still warm . Indicating that wherever he was , he hadn't been gone long . Still exhausted she decided to rest and wait for him to come back to bed . And as more memories of the previous night played in her mind , somewhere in the background she heard a door open and light footfalls moving across the room . She felt the bed dip and she thought he was going to lie down next to her again . But instead he stood up again . She peeked her eye open just in time to see the towel he had wrapped around his hips , disappear as he pulled it off and tossed it on the chair . Awake now , at least her sexual appetite she watched him stride across the room naked as the day he was born and lay there trying to control her breathing as she drank in the gorgeous view . He turned in profile and reached down to open a drawer and she got a full frontal view . Her breath hitched involuntarily and his eyes flew to hers as a slow sexy grin spread across his face . She felt her face turn red as he asked cockily " See something you like , Shandy ? " She nodded and let the sheet go as she sat up in bed . Boldly thrusting her breasts upwards as she asked " How about you , Dean ? Do you see something you like ? " in a tone she hoped was seductive . He nodded and said " I do .. i do . You look damn good in my shirt and your panties sweet cheeks . But i'm thinking you would look even better without them . " She curled her fingers into the hem of the shirt and started to pull it off but frowned as a memory of the previous night rushed back to her .  
" Oh god .. oh god ... What the hell happened last night ? " She asked as a feeling of mortification settled over her . Making her feel sick . He chuckled and pulled his boxer briefs of on as he said " Relax .. we didn't have sex ." She frowned . " We didn't ? " she asked , disappointed and embarrassed now . " No sweet cheeks . Not for the lack of want though . Whats the last thing you remember about last night ? " He asked curious . She wanted to hide back under the covers until he had to leave and wallow in her humiliation but she knew he wouldn't allow it so she said " Umm , the bar . The body shot , then the .. oh god , the lap dance ... " She paused , searching her brain and trying to decipher what was real and what had been a dream . " Go on ... " he encouraged as he sat on the side of the bed . " Umm .. i remember you carrying me outside over your shoulder like a caveman .. " he chuckled but didn't interrupt and then her eyes went wide with horror as she gasped " ... oh god ... oh god ... i we ... you .. my mouth ... oh god . " He smirked and let her off the hook by saying " How about you pick up once we got back to the room ? " She thought for a moment and with a frown said . " Shit ... you forgot the condoms ... Please don't tell me you lied about us not having sex . Because you don't want me to know that we didn't use anything ? " " No , i was being honest about all of it . We didn't have sex last night , unprotected or otherwise . I wouldn't lie about that . I made a drugstore run in the middle of the night and then when i got back ... " he waited for her to process what came next " I drank while you were gone . I think just one ... no three . The last one was off of your ... oh god ! " She gasped , covering her face with her palms before she said " You much think i'm such a whore ! " " What ? No ! No way , you're nowhere near a whore . Trust me i have known a lot of whores in my life and .. " " Not helping ... " She said panicked . He chuckled and said " Sorry . I'm sure that doesn't come as a huge surprise to you though considering you knew i used to go by Mox when i was in the Indies . I had a reputation back then and i'm not exactly proud of it at this point , but hell i own it . And at least i earned it , which is more than some can say . " " What else happened ... everything after that is pretty fuzzy . " She asked . a niggling feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her she hadn't mentioned liking him back when he was Mox , but it quickly flew from her head as he said " After that , i brought you to bed and held you while you slept . " He replied . Deciding to keep what she had confessed to him in her drunken state to himself for now . Not wanting to hurt her or embarrass her or leave her feeling too exposed before she was ready .

" Thats it ? " She asked . He nodded and said " Yeah , pretty much . Well at one point you did wake up and straddle me and took your bra off . " " Oh my god ... " She said , mortified that she had no recollection of this at all . He smiled and admitted . " I'll admit ... i almost gave in then . Your body is ... exquisite Shandy . I could make love to you for the rest of my life and never get bored . " " Then why didn't you ? Make love to me that is ? " She questioned . And he was silent for a moment before he said honestly " A few reasons . For one , when we make love i want you to remember every moment of it . I want you too feel every stroke and every caress and hear every word i whisper in your ear and believe it with every fiber of your being . I want you to remember what you do to me too . I want you to see how much pleasure you give me . And how good and right it feels . I want you to give yourself to me when you're free to be mine in every way . When there are no self doubts or regrets or shame to be felt the next morning . I've been with a lot of women in my life Shandy . Most of them were to fill a void or pass the time . Again i'm not very proud of that . But i never made promises i didn't mean . I never pretended i wanted more than what i said . " He paused and ran a hand through is hair before he continued " Until Renee , that is . I tried so hard with her . I really did . But it never felt quite right . It never felt quite natural or honest . She knew it too . We wasted a lot of time on each other when it just wasn't there . But it taught me something i needed to know . I'm tired of the game that always ends making me feel the same way . Empty . And as i get older i realize that time is to precious to waste . When i woke up yesterday morning i never thought that that would be the day i would meet you . The woman i have been dreaming of finding but never knew existed . I didn't even know i wanted more until i did ... i want you Shandy . Not just for one night or a few days . I want you . Mind body and soul . But most of all . I want your heart . And so , i'll step aside and wait until you're ready to give it to me . But trust that when that day comes , i'll never give it back . " She was silent before she said softly .

" I wish you would have just made love to me when you had the chance . Its not like i didn't want you too and now everything is ruined . " She looked away , her eyes welling with tears . " Shandy ... Nothing is ruined , sweet cheeks . " He tried to assure her brushing his fingers along her cheek . But she shook her head no and the tears started to roll down her cheeks , as she closed her eyes and said " But it is ... don't you see . Last night was my last chance to know what it felt like to be lo .. desired . But now i'm going to spend the rest of my life never knowing . Never feeling fully alive . " " If thats true then why the hell do you still plan on marrying him ? " he asked frustrated . She said " because ... because ... i love him ? " It sounded like more of a question than a declaration. " No you don't . Now the truth . " He demanded . Unwilling to accept her answer . " Its complicated . " She said not wanting to try to explain to him when she couldn't explain it to herself . " Good thing i'm smarter than i look , then . " he said . " You wouldn't understand .. " She tried and he lost his temper and snapped back . " Why , because i'm just some stupid wrestler you use to get off on and i'm no good for anything else ? " " No ! " She gasped and he barked back " No ? Really ? Thats all you got is No ? Come on , you can do better than that sweet cheeks . " he taunted . " Because i ... because i ... " " What ? " he yelled and she yelled back " Because i'm scared ! , Alright ? ! Because he could hurt a lot of people i love and because i don't want to let anyone down and because i'm ... i'm not the kind of woman men want for a lifetime . I already know he doesn't love me or desire me . I can anticipate the rejection . It still hurts but he has already shattered me and i managed to glue myself back together . Like the saying goes the devil you know "

" Yeah , i know the saying . And its crap ! " He shot back . " No its really not . Because i already feel way to much for you and it ... it terrifies me . Because if you're the one shattering my heart ... i'm not going to be able to ever find a way to put it back together . " She admitted . He took a breath and forced himself to calm down before he asked " So what happens now .? You leave here and try to forget about me and the way i make you feel ? " She sighed and said sadly . " Its probably for the best . " Anger rose in him again and he cursed " Fuck that ! I'm not going anywhere ... i'll give you time . be your friend . Whatever you need . But i won't walk away from you or let you walk away from me into a lifetime of misery . You deserve better and you'll have better . And i'll wait as long as it takes for you to accept that . " " Why would you wait for me Dean ? You hardly even know me . " " Because , Shandy . I might not have known you that long , but i see you . And I've waited my whole life to find you , And You're worth waiting for . " he kissed her then , and she tried to protest . But it didn't take long until she melted against him . Surrendering this much to him because when he kissed her she couldn't deny him whatever he wanted . But luckily her phone rang before it went to far and got out of control . And when she spotted the number she pulled herself out of bed and walked into the next room , to take the call and to take herself away from temptation . But when she heard Savvy's voice on the other side of the line , her lust was momentarily set aside as her best friend said in a small teary voice

" Are you busy right now ? Could you come to my room to talk , i need you . " " Yes of course i'm on my way . Whats wrong Savvy ? Why are you so upset ? " " Oh Shan ... i did something really stupid . Please don't tell Dean i'm crying . Jeff doesn't even know how upset i am right now . Please , just come quick .. " " I'm on my way . " She vowed and jogged into the room . " Hey , everything okay ? " " Yeah ,, fine . Just need to have girl talk . " Shandy lied . " Oh alright ... i'll talk to you later then ? " he asked . " We'll see . " She said . She wanted nothing more than to forget about her life and say yes . But , we'll see , was the best she could do at the moment . And he seemed to accept it as he watched her pull on her dress . Biting back a smile when he realized she made no move to change out of his shirt he had put on her in the middle of the night . He walked her to the door and they mumbled generic goodbyes , at the last moment she said " Fuck it . " and turned and rose up on her tiptoes , curled her arm around the back of his neck she pulled him into a deep kiss that stole his breath and his words . And she smiled up at him her eyes soft as she blushed and said " We'll talk later alright ? " He nodded dumbly and she hugged him for a moment before she opened the door and walked down the hall . He stood in the open doorway and watched her walk down the hall . Smiling to himself .

Last night and this morning might not have gone exactly the way he wanted it too , but it was a start . She looked mussed and loved up and he hadn't even properly loved her yet . Yeah , some things were worth waiting for . And Shandy was at the top of his list . He watched her smile back at him before she stepped into the waiting elevator and waited a moment to make sure she wasn't coming back before he finally close the door . Whistling to himself as he went about starting his day . Once again feeling confident that he would have her for his own sooner rather than later . And that once he claimed her , he would never let her go .


	7. Chapter 7

**I only own my OCs This is a work of fiction .**

 **Warning : Reference to emotional and sexual abuse .**

Shandy could hear her friends soft sobs as soon as she opened the door . " I'm so glad you're here , Shandy ... i was so scared you wouldn't come . " Savannah sniffled as Shandy pulled the door closed behind her and rushed over to her friends side . " Of course i came . You needed me and its obvious that you're upset . There is no way i wouldn't have come . " " I know .. but i'm sorry if i interrupted something with Dean and ruined your morning . I waited as long as i could ... but i ... i .. " " Oh Sugar , You should have called me as soon as you got upset . You didn't interrupt anything , anyway . And even if you had , it wouldn't have mattered . Cradle to Grave , right ? " She reminded her as she pulled her into her arms and hugged her . Savannah nodded and agreed . " Cradle to Grave ... always . " And hugged her back , laying her head on her shoulder she allowed herself to break down and cry , knowing that Shandy wouldn't judge or hurry her along . That she would just hold her and comfort her and let her cry it out .

She did just that for a solid five minutes before she asked gently . " Are you ready to tell me what happened , Sugar ? " Savvy took a deep mucus laden breath and Shandy handed her a tissue , waiting for her to blow her nose and handed her another one to dry her cheeks and eyes , before she shifted to sit in the middle of the bed and patted her lap . Savannah curled up beside her and rested her head there and she felt Shandy's fingers stroking her hair softly in the way she knew comforted her . Waiting patiently for her to begin her story and not caring when her tears spilled like raindrops onto her knees as she told her everything . Shandy listened intently , offering words of support and comfort at all the appropriate times . Before she started asking her questions some of them not so easy to answer honestly , even though she did . Shandy was the very best person for her to be around when she was like this . Offering comfort and support in her quiet way , but not afraid to speak her mind and make her face things head on , or to offer her advice , even if it wasn't always easy to hear .

She felt a lot better after they were done talking . It still hurt that Jeff told her he thought it best they try to be just friends . Mostly because she had trusted him so easily and he gave her butterflies and made her ache for him body and soul in a way that no man ever had before in her entire life . She wanted to be his friend , but also wanted so much more . Even now , memories of the way he looked at her , kissed her and touched her , made her body feel alive and her heart swell .

He was the first man she had ever let get that close to her and that he was still a near stranger should have caused concern for her . But the truth was it didn't .

Sure she still felt rejected when after bringing her to orgasm with his tongue and his fingers , so effortlessly , he had rejected her as soon as he felt resistance upon entering her untried body . But Shandy had made her see that in all likelihood he had been being honest when he told her he didn't want to take advantage and complicate things for them , when he had realized that he truly needed to focus on putting his daughters first right now . He had friend zoned her , but he hadn't been cruel in his delivery . The timing after what had happened and what had almost happened was what made it hurt so much and feel like rejection .

But he seemed to genuinely enjoy everything they had done up until that point . And hadn't closed the door on maybe trying for more than just friendship in the future when his life and the lives of his kids were more settled . He was genuinely a good man and an even better Dad . And even though she was impatient and greedy to feel the incredible feelings he gave her , that she had longed to trust enough to feel for so long , she respected his decision to sacrifice his own happiness to make sure his kids felt safe and loved . She wished her Dad would have been half the man Jeff Hardy was . Maybe then she wouldn't have yearned for affection and made so mistakes that still haunted her til this very day , looking for a sense of love and comfort in all the wrong men .

She liked older men . But not for all the stereotypical ways that most girls in her position , did . She wasn't looking for a Daddy . After all , when the man who fathered her , became her father , he wasn't more than a boy himself . And Shandy's dad treated her like she was his , so she had some sense of what it felt like to have a dad . So she was simply looking for love and someone to make her feel less lonely . A safe harbor in the storm .

She hadn't always been attracted to older men . In fact , Her first boyfriend had been her age and all the guys she had been attracted to before that had been young like her . She fell so deeply for that boy and truly thought that he loved her too . Maybe a part of him did . Just like maybe a part of her Dad had loved her mother . But they had been so young and in the end selfishness and reputation among their friends and social circles had won out . And they had done irreconcilable damage to someone who was innocent and pure in both body and heart .

William Andrews was the first boy she ever loved . He seemed like a safe bet . After all . He was the pastors son and they had been friends their whole lives . He was one of the few people in that small town that didn't look down his nose at her for being born out of wedlock to a teenaged mother . One of the few who didn't whisper behind her back about how Shandy's folks were the reason she had been able to live a comfortable life . Their momma's had been best friends their whole lives and when Rose Bliss had gotten knocked up and disowned by her family as a result , Dixie Belle Bloom who was a couple years older than her Mom , had just gotten married at eighteen and was herself expecting her first child , had stepped in and told her new husband that as long as she had a roof over her head , so did Rose and her baby .

They had taken her in without a care to the whispers and rumors about how scandalous it all appeared . And Doctor Bloom had hired her Momma on at his new medical practice as a receptionist . After she had a steady income , she insisted on paying rent and eventually he had taken the money she paid and built a small guest cottage on their property . He had tried to give it to her as a gift so she and Savvy could have their own space , but she refused . Only accepting once he agreed to allow her to continue to pay rent and help out with meals and household chores like she had done the first two years of Savannah's life .

Her Momma never asked for charity . And had only accepted the help the Bloom's had given her because it was for Savannah's benefit so she would have a proper education and a better chance in life and have a better chance of being able to find love and have the life and happiness she had never been able to have .

Her mother worked hard and never complained . She gave up her dreams of becoming a singer and went without all but the basic necessities so that Savannah wouldn't have to go without . She went to church every Sunday and ignored the whispers of the town gossips . Never spoke a bad word about the cruel words or evil eyed looks , nor would she say a bad word about the man who had gotten her pregnant at sixteen and abandoned them both . Instead taking the high road and insisting he was a good man but wasn't ready to take on the responsibility of being a father .

The only time that her Mother ever truly gotten mad at her was when she had argued that her Dad wasn't a good man , but an irresponsible boy who was equally responsible for the mistake that they made . But abandoned them both without so much as a backwards glance . Leaving her with the sole burden of a baby when she wasn't much more than a baby herself . She had been so angry and made the mistake of sassing her Momma , telling her that she was to forgiving and that she had let him off the hook far to easily . That he had used her and she was to blinded by love to see it . And that she couldn't respect her for being so weak and naive over a boy .

The slap that had landed hard across her cheek had come out of nowhere , shocking them both and had left her cheek red and swollen . But it was the tears and disappointment and hurt in her Momma's eyes that had hurt Savannah the most as she told her in no uncertain terms that she didn't know anything about why her Daddy hadn't stuck around and wasn't old enough to understand that love sometimes meant making a sacrifice for the other persons happiness . And that she had no regrets about choosing to be selfless and strong and keep the gift God had given her , instead of abandoning her or giving up .

Savannah had been fifteen then and thought she knew everything . She thought that growing up without a Dad of her own was the worst thing that could happen to a child . But boy was she wrong , as she would find out six months later when her Momma was diagnosed with stage four cancer that had started in her breasts . And when treatment didn't work , eventually began to spread like wildfire throughout her body .

Will had been Savannah's angel throughout that time . Making sure she ate and took time for herself to be a kid while she took care of her dying mother . Praying with her for a miracle that would never come . They had started dating then , well as much as they could date given her circumstances . But when he had asked her out for their first date , and she had agreed to leave her mothers side for a few hours . He had proudly taken her to the popular hangout spot where all the other kids hung out and went mudding . Ignoring the strange looks he got for showing up with a girl like her and defending her when the popular kids purposely knocked her in the mud , and proceeded to taunt her with cruel words and jabs at her mother . She would never forget how they had laughed and joked that her Momma was finally paying for her sins She couldn't believe that anyone could be so cruel . And had started to cry . Will had held her as she wept . And told them to leave her alone . He had even lied to the police to cover for her , when after more taunts , Savannah had had enough and shoved the ringleader into the mud , and her cheek hit a rock . Unintentionally Dislocating her jaw , which she had ultimately had to have wired shut .

He even made all his friends go along with his story that she had slipped instead . Insisting that she had it coming for being so cruel to Savannah who had never fought back before . No matter how many times she had been degraded over the years .

He had driven her home then , both of them covered in drying mud that they couldn't wipe off with the towels and bottles of water he had taken and stopped by a Bojangles and bought her a sweet tea , a southerners cure for everything and held her hand and laughed at the stares they received as they waited in line , covered from head to toe in mud . They had been told to skedaddle , as soon as they got their drinks and laughed as mean old Mr . Hammond had given them the evil eye and shook his fist at them . They were still laughing as they ran to the truck and he helped her in , as he joked that knowing old man Hammond he probably had a shotgun behind the counter and would put lead in their asses if they didn't do as he said .

That had been the first time they kissed . It was soft and sweet and didn't last nearly long enough thanks to Mr . Hammond beating his fist on the window and threatening to call the cops . She had felt butterflies in her tummy the whole ride home as he held her hand as he drove and smiled over at her as he sang along with an old country song on the radio .

She felt so lucky to call him hers . And he was her rock throughout her Mothers illness . Always knowing exactly what she needed at any given time . To laugh and smile or to cry on his shoulder . He had even held her hand when she decided to confront her father who he had learned from his Father , was going to be in town for an old friends wedding .  
Not that that had worked out the way she had wanted it to . But still , Will had been there and listened to her yell and held her when her anger had finally given way to tears . She had decided not to tell her Momma about her visit , or how her father had reacted upon seeing her for the first time . Not wanting to burden her with the news or make her feel guilty for making her Dad out to be this amazing guy , when he clearly wasn't the same man she had fallen in love with , when they had had a brief romance that had created her . She wouldn't break her Momma's heart again like hers was broken . Especially knowing how little time her Momma had left .

Her death had been peaceful . Savannah sat by her bedside watching her chest go up and down . Holding her breath as she watched her mother sleep , praying that the last breath wouldn't be the last one . As one by one , all of her organs started to shut down . The monitors had all been removed and she was home in their little cottage that had been her only real home . Shandy and her folks sat in the next room and Will had kept vigil with her as well .  
Savannah held her hand and talked to her about the future she would never see , even though she wasn't sure her Momma could hear her given the medication she was on to lessen her pain .

And she sang to her , hymns and lullabies and finally she sang Songbird to her , a song she knew was very special to her Momma although she didn't know why , but she used to sing it to her as a little girl . Savannah had refused to leave her side , needing to be there with her so she wouldn't be alone as she lay there slowly slipping away . Gathering all of her strength as she tried to be brave so her Momma wouldn't worry and would have a peaceful goodbye . Finally at two am , the air seemed to shift all around her and she clutched her mothers hand and she knew her Momma was gone , before a moment later she heard one last deep breath before it slowly rattled out . And then silence . So much silence that it was deafening . She never understood what that meant until that very moment as she clung to her Mother's small hand and tried to memorize every feature and every line on her face . Tried to commit her scent and the feel of her skin to memory knowing this would be the last time she would ever have the chance .

She had been aware of the others entering he room and surrounding her as she wept . But was thankful when they allowed her to sit there for over and hour in near silence . Stroking her hair and offering her upspoken support and love but not trying to comfort her with words when there were no words in existence that would comfort her at that moment .  
They had helped her with the funeral and she had been layed to rest in the Bloom families plot . The only family member of her Moms that had bothered to show up to pay their respects was her older brother . He didn't stay long but cried a few tears and shared stories and pictures and old diaries that had belonged to her Mother as a child . He had given her his number and told her if she ever needed anything to get in touch . Of course she never did but it was a nice gesture . Will had been with her throughout everything and he had slowly but surely brought her back to life . He kissed her and held her in his arms promising her that life would indeed go on and she would laugh and smile again . He gave her butterflies and made her smile and laugh and hinted at a future together and she had felt as if maybe that happy ending her Momma so wanted her to have , might just have been possible for her afterall .

But that was before she had decided to confess her love to him and try to take their relationship to the next level . She loved him with all the love that a heart that age could love someone , and every time he kissed her goodnight she found it harder and harder to let him go . So after weeks of heavy makeout sessions , and fooling around , she had went to his house to surprise him when his folks were out of town . The housekeeper had let her in on her way out the door , and alone , she had undressed and slipped into his bed to wait for him to get home . After waiting for what seemed like forever , nature had called and she went to use the bathroom . She heard the bedroom door open and with a deep breath , opened the door and stood naked in the doorway . Unfortunately she hadn't realized that there had been a change in plans and he and a few friends were hosting bible study via skype so that his parents and their friend who was sick in the hospital , could attend and he had already had the webcam set up and working . There was an audible gasp coming from the laptop and that along with his own shocked gasp , had his friends rushing into the room to see what was wrong .

She had frozen mometarily in shock before he threw a blanket at her and told her to cover up . But it was long enough for everyone to get an eyeful . Everyone was either disgusted or making snide remarks about the pastors son laying down with the town sluts , flat chested bastard child . And he had panicked and said he would never love the likes of her . Trash .. he had called her trash and when she had confronted him about how he had told her he could see himself spending the rest of his life loving her , he had denied it . Saying that he could never marry a whore who was trying to seduce him and trap him into marriage . And that he wasn't even attracted to her boyish figure . He had told her to leave and never come back . In short humiliated her in front of the whole town , and her self esteem had taken a huge hit because of it . He had moved away and in with his Grandparents until the scandal died down . The final blow had come when a few weeks later he had started dating a suitable girl and when they had ran into each other a few towns over and she had stared at him waiting for an apology or an explanation he had stood there silently staring until his date had asked him who she was and he had replied nobody . That had shattered her completely and she had went on a mission to find some way to numb the pain and make her forget even if just for a little while .

She had started hanging out with the known druggies and paying in hand jobs for alcohol and pills to escape her reality that felt like a living hell . She avoided Shandy knowing that she would make her face her problems instead of running from them . And had eventually gotten so wasted that she had blacked out in a puddle of her own vomit in an alley behind a known strip club on the other side of town and left for dead by her so called friends .

It was then that she met boyfriend number two . Richard Layfield , who was at first seemed the total opposite of her deadbeat dad who had rejected her when she finally met him and told his wife that she was nobody , when the older woman had asked if he knew her . And of her once boyfriend who she thought of as an angel but had turned out cruel like all the rest .

He had found her in the alley , obviously having been on a bender and dumped when her so called friends , thought she was dead . But instead of calling the authorities and having her thrown in jail or put into rehab , had instead taken her home with him to a small apartment he kept for visiting big wigs . And stayed with her until she sobered up . He had hired his own private physician and had a grief counsilor brought in discreetly . And it hadn't taken her long to latch onto him and see him as her savior . Still she had been taken aback the first time he had kissed her . And then proceeded to apologize for it . Acting horrified with himself and self depricating when he pointed out that surely a beautiful young woman deserved better than an old man who was stuck in an unhappy marraige . She hadn't been with him because she was attracted to him physically . In fact he was ... really old . Way to old to be messing with a girl her age at the time for any reason . But she had been so vulnerable at the time and he had been so sweet and patient and had said and done all the right things to earn her trust and her loyalty .

After they ended , more than anything she felt like a fool for trusting him so completely . For all his sweet words and patience he had no problem threatening her and forcing her to service his old perverted friends , when one of them had discovered them mid fellatio , and threatened to tell his wife who as it turned out was very much still his wife even though he had sworn to her they were over and lived two separate lives . He had promised to divorce her and marry her just as soon as their youngest went off to college . That the boy was her age should have bothered her more than it had , but to her age truly was just a number .

She had been horrified with herself when she learned the truth . She never wanted to be the other woman or the dirty little secret . Which she rather spectacularly found out that was all he had ever intended her to be from the very start . Oh and he was smart too . Telling her how his wife hadn't slept with him in over ten years and how she made him feel alive . Told her beautiful and sexy she was , how her innocence was such a turn on and a true gift that he wouldn't enjoy fully until their wedding night . That he respected her enough not to risk an unplanned pregnancy out of wedlock and subject her to such hateful gossip amid the scandal of it all like her mother had had to endure . Even giving her a ring that he claimed was a family heirloom , even though she would later discover was just a yard sale find . Which wouldn't have even bothered her if he had given it to her as a sign of his love and commitment to her . But the truth was , he never loved her and never intended to be with her long tern . And he was waiting until she was of age to take her virginity . And before that , stuck to oral with a condom on because he didn't want to risk leaving any evidence behind . There would be no unplanned and in his case unwanted babies . No DNA and no proof of a sexual relationship with a minor .

And knew that it would be her word against his if she ever decided to try to sully his name . He used the conditions he had found her in , in that alley against her too . And because of her being the product of a teenaged tryst with a father who disappeared before she was even born , the word of a bastard who was young and relatively poor , and a well respected member of the community who were well off and part of the good old boys club , that sadly still existed deep in the south in they're piddly little town .

Knew that nobody would believe her and she knew it . She didn't feel like she had much of a choice in saying no . And over time she got really good at giving head to whatever old man he whored her out to . Thats exactly what she had felt like too . But she was afraid of the consequences if she left or said no . So she stayed and did as she was told . Luckily none of the old farts ever forced themselves on her , all living with the fear that it would ruin them if there was proof of an assault . But a few of them were rough with her , forcing their old dicks down her throat until she gagged and holding her there until she was struggling to breath . One day she had finally snapped and captured the old perverts droopy balls and yanked down as hard as she could . After that they were all a bit scared to push her to far and stopped being rough . She got a strange power out of having these monsters of men at her mercy for even a brief while .

But still , she cried herself to sleep every night . And had resigned herself to live in hell for the rest of her life , afterall , who would want someone like her even if she managed to escape . She was even to ashamed to face Shandy or her folks who had done so much for her , and she didn't want to think about how ashamed her Momma must be of her right now . But one day , it had suddenly all stopped . Richard had set her free and told her that as long as she kept his secrets he would keep hers . Needless to say she had felt relieved to not have to be a human vacuum for these old men .But with her newfound freedom came a great deal of loneliness and uncertainty of how to function like a normal person . She had set her mind to make something of herself and worked her way through beauty school a few towns over . Shandy had finally tracked her down and confronted her and she had tearfully confessed everything . Of course she hadn't judged just listened and held her and promised her everything would be alright now .  
They saw each other on their days off and it was much like old times .

She smiled thinking about her friend who was the other half of her heart and the person she trusted most in this world . And how she could always make everything better even when her world was falling apart . They had shared many laughs and many tears together over the years . And Savvy knew that no matter what man was in either of their lives , they would always have each others backs .

She remembered the day that Shandy had shown up at her door and insisted on taking her shopping for new tops when her boobs had finally come in at nineteen . She was beyond a late bloomer and although they were still far from big , they were there and filled out her tops better .  
She wasn't the only one who noticed and she started getting attention from guys . She dated a little and actually met a few decent guys who liked her for more than what they thought they could get , and seemed to want a future with her . But as sweet as they were , she fiercely protected herself and always held back from allowing herself to trust someone enough to let them into her heart or her body . But craving the attention and to feel less lonely she had reverted back to old ways and gave an endless numbers of blowjobs and handjobs to keep them satisfied at least for awhile .  
Not that she always enjoyed it but it was a means to and end .  
But it was rare that she got any personal pleasure out of it and even then nothing intense enough to weaken her resolve .

But it was different with Jeff . She was so attracted to him on every level that giving him pleasure gave her pleasure . But as weird as it sounded , it was also was a way for her to allow herself pleasure without making herself vulnerable . That had all changed last night . She hadn't intended to let him touch her and taste her in ways and in places that nobody ever had . But when he smiled at her and looked at her with those eyes , and touched her with his hands , she couldn't help herself . And she had been moments away from completely surrendering herself to him and letting him discover all her secrets that had shamed her for so long .

To say that her attraction to him was intense was a vast understatement . Her body felt as if it was on fire , every time he smiled at her . And when he kissed her he awakened a hunger in her unlike anything she had ever felt or even imagined feeling before . And the knowledge that she wasn't alone in her attraction made it all the more intense . The need in her was mirrored in his own eyes and even now , she couldn't deny that she had liked everything he had done to her . He of course hadn't realized that her intense reactions to his every touch , were all brand new to her or he might not have taken things so far in the first place . But he had and even though it was over now and they had agreed to be friends she didn't really regret it . Sure she could have done without his apologizing and pulling away from her the moment he felt her barrier followed by his rather clumsy lets be friends , speech . But even though its not what she wanted to hear , for some reason he seemed sincere .

Maybe she was a fool to believe that , lord knows she had been naive to men before . But something about him was different and after her initial breakdown and having talked to Shandy , she had let some of the embarrassment and feelings of rejection go . and knew that she would rather keep him in her life as a friend , with maybe somewhere down the road the possibility of more , than walk away and never see him again at all . She had no illusions it would be easy to be around him and not want more . The attraction both physical and emotional was just that intense . But as long as both of them were committed to not blurring the lines she was willing to keep up the facade that she was happy to keep him in the friend zone . She just hoped that he continued to believe her assurances that she was fine and happy to be just his friend . And that he was on the same page as her and didn't make her fall for him only to break her heart . That is if he even bothered to contact her again though , which even though she hated to acknowledge was still very much in the air .

...

Jeff was at the venue early going through his script for the pre taped segment he was shooting to air the next night on Raw , so that he could leave for home early tomorrow morning after Mania . But he was having a hard time focusing which was rare for him . Finally giving up he threw the script into his locker and stalked down to catering . Hoping something to eat would settle him down a little .  
He had just filled a plate with breakfast foods and sat down alone at a table near the corner . Thankful that the place wasn't crowded because of the early hour and mostly consisted of assistants making coffee runs for the crew and staff that were already preparing for the biggest event of the year in their sport .

Alone with his thoughts , he played the previous night and this morning 's events over and over again in his head . And started second guessing himself at every turn . Admittedly , the evening at the bar was like the foreplay to an anticipated night of hot dirty sex with Little Red , but as they gotten to know each other he found he really liked her as a person as well as a willing partner for sex . She was smart as a whip , charming , funny , sassy , strong and protective of her friend . But she was also sweet and ... vulnerable in a way that had nothing to do with her small frame . He sensed she had been through a lot of hurt in her young life and was curious to know anything and everything about what had broken her in the past .

If he said he didn't see a bit of himself in her , he would be lying . And he had this intense feeling that they could help fix each other and keep one another in check .  
Yeah he liked her as a person , and knew they could be great friends . But he wanted so much more . The evening spent in the ER was definitely not how he had imagined their time would be spent before they left the bar . But even though he hated seeing her scared and in pain he was glad for the time to really talk to her . He couldn't take his eyes off her when she curled up in his lap on the ride back to the hotel and fell asleep in his arms . She was beautiful and soft and trusting in her vulnerable state . And it awakened a tenderness in his heart and head , that told him he needed to protect her . Some would say it was the Dad in him and maybe that was partially true . But his feelings for her were far from paternal . He carried her into the hotel and headed for his room and placed her on the bed . She looked perfect there , right somehow in a way he didn't dare examine to closely now . And as tired as he knew she was , he had had to tamp down the urge to remove more than her shoes and make slow love to her the rest of the night .

If Elissa hadn't called when she had he might have done just that . But she had called and after their conversation and seeing his daughter so upset he had decided maybe it was for the best to not try for more than friends with her , at least not yet .  
Still unable to resist being near her for what might be a one night chance , he had stripped down to his shorts and crawled into bed next to her . She had rolled over in her sleep and lay her head on his chest . And against his better judgement he had pulled her closer and moved so they were lying face to face .  
Her legs tangled with his and slid up to his hip and when she felt his erection brush against her she had woken up and gasped and tried to roll away .  
He had stopped her , and with his hand on her thigh , slowly lifted her leg to rest higher on his hip and like two magnets drew together to share a kiss .

From there everything happened pretty fast . Their hands exploring each others bodies and working together to take off her dress . She wouldn't let him remove her bra or even pull it down , finally telling him they were to sensitive right then . He didn't quite believe her excuse but didn't push because he didn't want to upset her and ruin their first time together . He kissed her and caressed her all over , amazed at her silky soft skin and sweet scent .And intrigued when he spotted the dainty wildflowers that were tattooed high on her ribcage . He traced it with his finger , sensing that just like the tattoo behind her ear , there was a deeper meaning behind the design . And made a mental note to find out at some point what both meant .

He had kissed down her flat stomach , catching the flower charm that nestled in the well of her belly button , with his lips and gently tugging it which had her arching her hips off the mattress . The way she reacted to everything seemed to be filled with wonder and it made his insides flutter and his hands tremble as he saw how much pleasure he was giving her . Finally when he felt he was about to lose control , he hooked his fingers in the small panties she wore and slowly removed them . But when he gently parted her wet folds with his skilled fingers all thoughts left his head when he spotted the little silver hoop piercing on the hood of her clit and he just about came right then . He talked himself down , as he had used his fingers to prepare her and before long he moved her to the edge of the bed and knelt down on the floor as he lifted her bad ankle to rest over his shoulder as he settled his shoulders between her legs and finally tasted paradise on his lips and tongue . She was intoxicating , her scent , her taste , the incredible wetness he coaxed forth with his tongue like the sweetest nectar . And he couldn't quench his thirst . He could still feel her body tighten and clench as she writhed on the bed , and how he had placed a forearm across her hips holding her prisoner to his carnal intents . Wanting to pleasure her , like she had pleasured him earlier .

Her lips had parted on a moan as she gripped the sheets and his hair until her knuckles turned white . He felt her start to tremble as she moaned his name , and knew she was close . One last flick of his tongue and she was shattering for him . He stayed with her as she rode out her intense orgasm . The sounds she made and the way her body reacted turning him on like never before . It made him feel a strange male pride and made him want to claim her as his and he heard himself let out a primal roar in his head . He wanted that feeling to last forever but needed to feel all of her . So he quickly but carefully sheathed himself and lined himself up with her , forcing himself to go slow since she was so incredibly small and tight . He pushed the tip in slowly and it felt like heaven . Her finger nails digging into his back as she begged for more . He couldn't deny her request but forced himself to go slow instead of slamming in like he wanted to . He was thankful he didn't though when he felt an unexpected barrier and she let out a sharp cry that wasn't of pleasure . It had taken a moment to process in his lust blown brain , just how much her body resisted , but he knew that it wasn't just because of their difference in size .

Guilt washed over him anew , as he thought about at what he had nearly taken from her when he had already decided that this morning they had to go back to being friends for the sake of his daughters . But she had looked devastated and horribly embarrassed when he stopped and apologized . Then to make matters worse , the friend conversation he was hoping to have with her the next morning like two civilized adults had come spilling out like word vomit and he saw the flash of hurt in her eyes before she quickly hid it . He had apologized again and she had all but bolted to the bathroom saying she had to pee and wincing slightly as she stepped wrong on her ankle .

He knew she was upset and trying not to cry but he decided he had hurt her pride enough for one night and so he had acted like he was unaware that she had been crying . Still , not wanting it to end like this so full of misunderstandings he had found the words to best explain why he thought they should try to be just friends . She should have slapped him and told him to go to hell , he wouldn't have blamed her one bit because she must have felt terribly used when he confessed he had already decided that after talking to his daughter . But amazingly she had stood there and heard him out . And in the end offering him a small smile and assuring him she understood and respected his decision to put his kids first . She had promised him there were no hard feelings and let him off the hook much easier than he would have if the roles were reversed . Deciding that it was probably best if she left before they forgot all the reasons why they had to not give into their mutual desire that still hung in the air between them . She had made towards the door . He had stopped her and ended up walking her to her door at his insistence and she had offered him a smile and said no hard feelings .

As she turned to unlock her door . He had caught her arm and turned her back around to face him . Leaning down he backed her against the door and held her there with his hands on her face . She looked up at him with her big blue eyes , that showed every emotion she had so desperately been trying to hide since he put on the brakes and seeing the soft uncertainty hiding behind the raw hunger , he mumbled something about a goodbye kiss before he dipped down to join their lips one last time . But at the last second she turned her head and his lips brushed her cheek instead . He was disappointed but he understood even as she faked a smile and teased him about not having much practice at this whole friends thing . He had held onto her and stared at her intently before she cleared her throat and forced a smile as she said " Its late and a girl needs her beauty rest . " Letting him know she was done with the mixed signals in her own quiet way . And he nodded and reluctantly let her go . Taking a step back he watched her open the door and force a smile as she closed the door and he heard the locks tumble into place .

He stood in the hall silently and listened for her . Hoping she would open the door and yell at him , and tell him no , it was not okay , that she didn't want to be just his friend . But she hadn't and as he sat there in silence he heard the soft sounds of her crying as she slid down the door and knew it was his doing .  
He had hurt her , not intentionally but he had and he couldn't take it back . He wasn't expecting to hear from her ever again and he felt helpless . He knew it was for the best if he didn't get involved with her right now but he had quickly come to the conclusion that he had made a mistake in letting her go . He regretted everything . But he had made his bed and now he had to lie in it . So what if it was cold and lonely . He deserved it for playing with her emotions like that . The only small comfort he had was that he hadn't taken her innocence which he knew he could never give back . That discovery had shocked him to say the least as it was the last thing he was expecting . She was so beautiful so sexy he didn't know how any guy with a brain or a dick could resist making her their own . Its not like she was sexually naive . Not with the way she sucked his dick last night at the bar . But he went back to the feeling he had that she had been hurt by a man in the past and not knowing what exactly happened his mind went to the worst of places and he wanted to kill the bastard who had put the fear in her eyes .

He sighed in frustration and tossed his fork on his plate , when he heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Dean strolling towards him . The other man wasn't smiling and he wondered if his night hadn't gone the way he wanted it to either . Not that he really cared at the moment , he had his own regrets about last night to deal with . He sighed and not in the mood for conversation , grabbed his plate and went to stand up . But before he could do it , Dean swatted the plate of uneaten food out of his hand , sending it flying to the floor before shoving him back down into the chair he had just vacated and in a low threatening tone sneered " You're not going anywhere , sit down . " Jeff frowned , pissed off now and started to protest before Dean grabbed a chair , the legs screeching across the concrete floor as he turned it around and straddled it . His arms folded over the back he growled . " You sit down and explain to me what the fuck you did to that little girl that had her calling Shandy this morning , in tears . " Jeff felt guilt wash over him anew . Wondering how long she had been crying after he left and returned to his room . He guess he didn't reply quick enough because before he had even formed a reply he felt Dean's fists curl into the neck of his shirt and yank him forward as he asked again in a threatening tone " I asked , what the fuck did you do to that girl ? Now if you know whats good for you you will start talking and you better have a damn good excuse . " He warned . Jeff shoved him off and rubbed at his throat as he said " Alright alright .. i'll talk . Not that i should because its none of your business . But i'll let it go this time because of Shandy . " " Start talking . " Dean demanded , clearly losing patience . Jeff cleared his throat and tried to find the words to begin . He didn't feel right about sharing everything that they had shared the previous evening . But knew he had to say something to get Dean off his back . He had an ulterior motive too , he wanted to make sure that Savannah was going to be okay . And playing along with Dean right now was the easiest way to assure that anything he learned through Shandy , would be filtered back to him .  
He cared about Savannah , as ridiculous as it sounded considering how short of a time he had known her , he truly did care . And knowing he had hurt her made him feel like a monster .

Dean sat waiting for Jeff to talk . He had taken his chances in confronting Jeff . The truth was he hadn't known for a fact that Savannah was crying when she called Shandy . Shandy hadn't shared any real information with him . But he knew it at a gut level . Seeing Jeff's far away look when he came into catering had been enough confirmation for him though . He knew it wasn't his place , but he sensed that like Shandy , Savannah had been through some shit in her life and felt an odd protectiveness over her . Partially because he knew how important she was to Shandy and partially because he had known plenty of girls back in Cincy who covered their pain and insecurities with a false bravado .

" Start talking , Hardy . I haven't got all day . " He said bluntly when Jeff hesitated . Jeff shot him a dirty look but finally began . " Look , without going into to much detail . Things got a little intense and then ... i made a discovery that i didn't feel ... Look , lets just say that i didn't want to take advantage . I didn't want to hurt her . That was never my intention . " " But you did man .. You hurt her . Did you at least give her a good reason or try to explain ? " Jeff sighed and said " Yeah , i did . Look , not to sound like an asshole . But our situations are different . You have an ex wife but you don't have any children to think about . " " What do your kids have to do with this ? I mean , yeah i get eventually , but dude , thats not something you need to worry about right now . Your kids don't know who you take to bed and they don't have to unless or until you know that person is someone who you want in your life long term . If and when that happens ... i don't know , kids are resilient , right ? " " I don't know ... thats what they say . But its easy to say that but a whole different story when you have your kid calling you in the middle of the night , crying because she had a nightmare and begging you to come home because she misses you . Thats the call i got last night .

Of course my ex saw Savannah's shoes and purse and gave me shit for it , on top of it . " " So is the reason you rejected her really because of your kid or is it because you still love your ex ? " Dean asked pointedly . Jeff sighed and said " Honestly , i think there is always going to be part of me that loves Liss . I mean we share a lot of history . We had a lot of ups and downs through the years and me made it through . We built a life together and had a family . I wouldn't trade my girls for the world . They're my heart and without her they wouldn't be here or wouldn't be them anyway . So yeah , part of me still loves her . But i'm not in love with her anymore . If you had asked me that back when we first separated my answer would have been different . I didn't want my marriage to end . But it did . That was her choice . I have accepted it and moved on with my life . I don't pine for her anymore and i don't care what she does with anyone as long as it doesn't hurt my kids . " He said honestly .

" But does she feel the same way ? Seems to me she cares a little to much who you take to bed . " Dean said . Jeff frowned and said " Honestly , i don't know . But i don't care either . I can only speak for myself when i say for me this is all about whats best for my girls . I thought they were okay . But last night proved that they're still having a hard time adjusting to everything . And i won't apologize for putting them first . " " Even before yourself ? " Dean asked . Jeff smiled and said " Yeah , even before myself . You'll understand when you have kids . " Dean was silent thinking of a little Shandy and a little Dean . The thought not nearly as terrifying as it should have been .  
But he finally said " Alright ... i guess i get it . But you could have handled it better , You didn't have to reject her . " " I didn't reject her . Not in the way you're thinking . I ... told her i thought we should dial it back and be friends . " " You friend zoned her ? Dude ! " Dean said horrified . " It wasn't exactly my finest moment ... i mean especially given the circumstances what with just having ... nevermind " He caught himself about to say to much and stopped . He wasn't a total asshole . He wasn't going to share details of their intimate moments with anyone .

He watched Dean's mouth twist in thought and braced himself for his next question before the other man asked " So , you suggested friendship ? Whats gonna happen if she takes you up on it ? I mean , i saw the way you looked at her . I hear the way you're talking about her . How long are you gonna be able to remain just friends before you crack ? " Jeff licked his lips . Dean had a point ... damn it . But he knew he had to give an answer it he wanted Dean to let it go . So he said " I honestly don't know . But i know i have to try . For her , for my girls ... at least for now . Down the road ... " Dean smiled wide and said " Well i'll be damned . This isn't just about not wanting to have sex . You actually care about her and could see a future with her down the road and you don't want to mess it up by jumping in to fast . " " Well ... yeah . Otherwise whats the point . I'm to damn old to be out fucking random women . I'm not against commitment . I mean , maybe not marriage again . But being exclusive is more my style these days . So let me ask you a question ... Do you think she'll ever forgive me and give me another chance down the road ? " Dean thought about it for a moment and said " Honestly ? Damned if i know . I was just acting off of instinct with that whole line of questioning . Shandy didn't tell me shit . Just said they needed to have girl talk . But my opinion ? I think you need to be honest with her and with yourself . You wanna be friends for now , be her friend if she allows it . Don't blur the lines unless or until you're ready for more . She seems like a good girl . But i think she has been broken ... though haven't we all . Look , like i said , just be honest with her and with yourself . " Jeff listened to his advice and said " I think thats actually really good advice . Look , i gotta go call my kids . Are you planning on talking to Shandy sometime today ? " " Yeah , i was giving her some time but i was thinking of asking her if she and her friends wanted backstage passes tonight . Should i tell her that you would like Savannah to come ? "  
Jeff licked his lips and remained silent for several long seconds , as if debating with himself . Before he finally said " Yeah , that would be great . I'm ah ... i'm gonna go call my girls . Catch you later . " " See ya man . " Dean said and shook his head as he watched his friend disappear . Saying under his breath " Just friends .. right ... I give it a week at best . " And chuckled beneath his breath as he retrieved his phone and called Shandy . Smiling when she answered it and he said " Hey sweetcheeks ... so if Savannah is feeling up to it , i have a proposition for you and your friends . ... "


	8. Chapter 8

**I only own my OCs**

" No . I'm not going backstage and you know why . " Savannah said with an air of finality . " But Savvy ... Dean said that Jeff specifically invited you . He probably wants to make sure you're okay after last night . " Savannah frowned and said " Is that supposed to make me feel better ? I don't want a pity invite . And besides if he wanted me there he could have called me himself and invited me , but he didn't . We exchanged numbers last night so its not like he didn't know how to get in touch with me . " Shandy sighed and said softly . " Savannah , did you ever think that maybe he wants to talk to you in person after what happened and i don't know ... apologize or explain his circumstances better , or whatever ? " Savannah shrugged and said " I don't know , maybe . But it doesn't matter . I won't allow myself to be made a fool of again ... not for Jeff or anyone else . Going backstage would be a disaster for me . If Jeff wants to call me he can and i would be willing to listen . But its too risky for me to go there right now .

Shandy looked at her stubborn friend and sighed . Ready to let it go . The chance to go backstage at Wrestlemania was probably never going to present itself again , and being a lifelong fan she couldn't say she wasn't disappointed . But she wasn't about to ditch her friends . Especially Savvy who despite her brave front after she calmed down , needed her right now . Shandy knew that Dean would be even more disappointed . But in hindsight it was probably for the best . She was still engaged to be married to Jake and no matter how attracted she was to Dean , she knew she was playing with fire being around him . Savannah sighed loudly , breaking into her thoughts before she said " Fine . I'll go ... but only because you look like someone just killed your puppy . "

Shandy tried to hide her excitement and shrugged as she said nonchalantly " No , thats okay . I know you don't really want to go . Besides , i probably shouldn't be alone with Dean again . I don't want to do something i'll regret . At least we have great seats though ! I still can't believe me managed to get front row ! " Shandy grinned . Still not believing her luck after all this time and choosing to focus on the positives in case Savvy didn't bite . Of course , she bit though . And said just as adamantly as she had said no before " Forget what i said ! We're going ! " " Really ? " Shandy said , unable to hide her grin .  
" Yeah , and wipe that smirk off your face will ya . You knew threatening to marry the douchebag was going to break me . "

" I knew no such thing ! ... but look at the bright side . You know you'll have fun and besides , if you don't show he'll think you're not okay . So you're gonna put on a smile like a good southern girl and smile your way through whatever happens " " Smiling is overrated . But you're right . I just ... need me to promise me if you see _him_ you'll give me a heads up ... i don't need to deal with that crap right now on top of everything else . " Savvy whispered . The two shared a knowing look and Shandy didn't hesitate to agree to her friends request . " Don't worry , i got your back . Cradle to grave . " Shandy swore . " Cradle to grave . " Savvy agreed .

" So ... the next question is what are we gonna wear ? " Shandy asked , her spirits high as she texted Dean that they were all coming . Smiling when he texted back within moments " Can't wait to see you Sweetcheeks . " Savvy watched her friend blush and tried to tamp down the nerves that were fluttering inside of her . Not wanting to ruin Shandy's good mood . This was , at the very least , her best friends last hurrah . At the most , the start of something new with someone who adored her as Dean so clearly did . Her own misgivings ... well , they would be set aside for a few hours . She just hoped things weren't as awkward with Jeff as she feared they would be , and that she could avoid _him_ at all costs .

The group of friends arrived early at the venue and after Shandy called Dean he sent a security officer to go give them passes and let them in .  
Shandy and the twins spoke to Dean while Savannah looked around nervously . They had went shopping earlier and Savvy had picked up a pair of converse . Deciding to go casual she paired it with cutoff jean shorts and a royal blue tank top that made her eyes pop . She didn't think she looked bad but the lack of heels made her feel far less confident than she normally would have . And as she looked around at the flurry of people , she was starting to regret coming .

She followed along behind them as Dean showed them around and introduced them to a few of the wrestlers . Seth and Cesaro had spotted Ashley & Megan and asked them to go grab a bite to eat in catering and after Shandy nodded her approval , the twins took off with the two men .  
" Would either of you like to join them at catering and have a bite to eat ? " Dean finally asked and Shandy looked at Savannah and said softly " You really should eat something sugar . You hardly ate anything at lunch . " " I'm not hungry . " Savvy said , still looking around nervously and crossing her arms over her chest in an attempt to protect herself . " Shandy is right though , you really should eat something , firecracker . " " Firecracker ? " She repeated , with a side eye . He laughed out loud , his dimples on full display as he repeated " Yeah , firecracker . I give everyone i like nicknames . Deal with it . " She shook her head and pouted . But unbothered , Dean just smiled and said . " Follow me ladies , we're gonna go get ourselves a little snack . " Shandy reached for her hand and the two shared a look . " It'll be fine ... i promise . " Shandy mouthed . Savannah wasn't so sure , but took Shandy's hand anyway and followed the two into catering .

" You alright over there , firecracker ? " Dean asked when Savannah took a long time studying her still uneaten apple . He took a bite of his while he waited for her to answer and when she did she said " I'll be fine . My foot is just starting to hurt again . " Dean looked at Shandy , the two sharing a look that said she was far from fine and it had nothing to do with her foot . But let it go for now . The truth was , both of them were worried about her . She had been looking down the majority of time they had been there and had hardly cracked a smile . Dean knew it was because Jeff had been avoiding her thus far . And he wondered if he would ever get the balls to come out and face the woman . Not that he was so sure it would help . Savannah looked almost scared to be backstage and Dean instantly felt bad for basically forcing her in order to have Shandy to himself for a little while .

Unsure of what to do , and wanting to make her feel better he stood up and said " I'll be right back . " He went over and grabbed a few cupcakes and brought them back over to the table . He took the red velvet one and sat it in front of Savannah and she looked up at him questioningly . " You were drinking red velvet vodka last night and Sweetcheeks here was drinking vanilla birthday cake ones . And nobody can eat cake without smiling . " He explained . Winking at Shandy . His explanation got a smile out of both women , and he sat back down and said " Dig in . " Savannah didn't think it would help , but touched by Dean's sweet gesture , she carefully peeled back the paper before taking a massive bite that unexpectedly , ended up getting frosting on her nose and chin .

They all laughed and Savvy , having decided she had nothing to lose and nobody to impress since Jeff had been hiding from her the whole time they had been there , continued to eat the cupcake . Not even bothering to wipe the mess away until she had taken the last bite . When all that was left was the paper , she excused herself to go wash the remnants of icing off . They watched her walk away . Leaving the two alone and Dean reached for Shandy's hand beneath the table and said " Well that seemed to help her a little . But what about you ? You haven't taken a single bite of yours . Did i get the wrong flavor because i can go get something else if you would rather ... " " No . Its .. its not that . Vanilla is my favorite . Its just ... " " Just what sweetcheeks ? " He urged , gently rubbing her hand , when she hesitated . " Its just ... to many calories . I don't need to get any bigger than i am if i want to fit into my wedding dress . " Dean sighed , hating that she was so hard on herself as much as he hated the thought that in spite of their connection that she was still considering marrying the other man . He had to admit , that stung . But he also knew that getting mad wasn't going to earn him any points or change her mind . So instead he sighed and said softly " Please don't put yourself down Shandy , you're so damn beautiful and you don't even realize it . "

" Dean ... you don't have to lie to make me feel better . I know i'm fat . " She said with a sad smile . " Oh babe ,,, You're far from fat . Think about it . There is no need for me to lie to you . And i wouldn't anyway . I know we haven't known each other for long . But I'm a pretty upfront honest guy . I don't play games and when i see something i like , i don't try to hide it or play coy . And trust me , i really really like what i see when i look at you . So if i tell you you're sexy , just the way you are . Know that i'm not bullshitting you . And you , miss Shandy Rae Bloom are one sexy woman . "

" You're sweet . " She said after a moments hesitation . Before adding " By the way , thanks for doing what you did for Savvy . I know she was being moody but ... " " Hey , no worries . I get it . I'm just glad that she seems a little better and i hope she has fun . Its good to see her smile and laugh . I just hope that i can put the smile back on your beautiful face again too . " " I don't think that will be an issue . " Shandy admitted . Even knowing she shouldn't . He flashed his dimples and she resisted the urge to push the curl that had fallen across his eyes back , as she wondered what he was up to . The next thing she knew , he was swiping a finger through the frosting and lifting it towards her mouth . He licked his lips as he waited for her to open up and she did wordlessly .

Biting her lip when he swiped his finger through it again and lifted it to his own lips . " Mmm , sweet and delicious . " he said and she swallowed hard , sensing that he wasn't just referring to the icing . She watched his long fingers peel down the paper and set it aside before lifting the cupcake to her lips and unable to resist the pull he had on her , she leaned forward and took a dainty bite . They continued like that until it was gone , both of them so entranced with one another that neither of them realized how long Savannah had been gone .

 **'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' Meanwhile ...**

Savannah was still laughing as she went in search of the ladies room . She knew she must look a mess , a smear of the frosting still on her nose and chin .  
Finally after what felt like forever she saw a sign that indicated the lades room was in sight and she started towards it . She was nearly there when she looked up and saw a familiar face . She felt her eyes widen as a look of recognition wrinkled his brow and she turned on her heel and rushed back the way she had come . " Hey .. Come back here .. " he said in his southern drawl , as she heard him gaining on her . She didn't dare look back instead kept moving forward through the crowd , thankful for her small size for once because of the abilty to get lost in it . Her ankle was throbbing but she ignored it as she sought a place to hide . But still he continued on , and when he called her name she panicked and pushed her way into the closest door and pressed her back against it trying to catch her breath , as she heard the man move past the door calling her name .

" Well ello der , angel . What did i evah do to av you fall down of yer cloud , into me life . " She was greeted by a thick Irish accent , as she opened her eyes . Only to close them again when she spotted the well built man fresh from the shower , standing there unashamed in all his naked glory .

" Fuck me ! Just open up and swallow me whole ! " She said aloud . Her face was surely red . Horrified that she had unknowingly walked into someones locker room .  
He chuckled and said " Well , i'd luv to .. , yur bite sized and topped wit frosting , but i suppose i should get yer name first , angel . " " Oh god ... i'm so so sorry . I was trying to get away from .. well its not important . What is important is that i opened the first door i found and i didn't realize that it was , that you would be .. and be so .. " She stuttered . Motioning to his naked body . Before she squeezed her eyes shut . He laughed and said " Well , angel . Dats an intrestin name ya av der . But i suppose it does na mattar wat yer name is or wat yer calling me . I may be known as the demon but i can make an angel see God imself , so dat'll work for now . " He said boldly . She opened her eyes and rolled them and said " Someone is cocky . " Her embarrassment gone . He chuckled and wrapped the towel around his waist , a look of intrigue on his face as he approached her . " Well , i do like a challenge , angel . " He murmured , as he stopped a foot in front of her . Close enough she could feel his body heat and the dampness from the shower that still clung to him , through her clothes . She held her breath and looked up at him trying to anticipate his next move , but intrigued at the same time . He smirked and leaned down swiping the forgotten bit up frosting away with his fingertip . And tucking it between his lips and sucking it clean .

Her eyes widened at how sexy he made it look . He wasn't Jeff but he was pretty damn sexy and his blue eyes made her wish she wasn't still so into Jeff , who didn't even seem to want her as anything now considering how he had been avoiding her like the plague .

But no matter how attractive this man was , he wasn't Jeff and so she stammered " Well then ... this has been great . But i guess i should be going now . Sorry for disturbing you . " He smiled and said " No problem ... " He waited for her to give him her name and when she did he said softly " Savannah , dats a very pretty name for a very pretty gurl . I'm Finn by da way . Finn Balor " " Finn ... right ... I knew that . You umm , look different without the body paint . " She said . He smiled and said " I've been told dat before " He narrowed his eyes and studied her closely before he asked " Av we met before , Savannah ? " She swallowed hard and said " No , i would have remembered . " Before slapping her hands over her mouth when she realized how it sounded . He grinned and said " Well den ... If it doesn't work out with ya and da mon yer runnin from , i'll be at the bar at the hotel tonight after the show . " She smiled and flattered , she said " I'll keep that in mind , sugar . " Already knowing she wouldn't seek him out even though the way he was looking at her , felt nice .

He let her go and she gave an awkward wave and smile as he turned his back and dropped the towel before the door even closed . She felt her eyes bulge , he was just as perfect from the back as he was the front . And silently cursed Jeff Hardy , knowing that if it weren't for him she could lick the demon king all over tonight without a second thought . But unfortunately , after spending hours with Jeff last night and nearly making love to him , her heart wouldn't have it . And so she turned around and started back towards the bathroom . Only to smack right into a very angry Jeff Hardy who looked down at her with a scowl and barked . " What the hell do you think you're doing , alone in Finn Balor's locker room while he is naked ! " She was stunned and a little taken aback by his burst of anger . But before she could react he had lifted her up off her feet and stormed down the corridor . Not stopping until he was in his locker room . Locking the door , as he slammed the door shut behind them . She gulped as she stared at his bare chest , taking in the light sprinkling of hair and the intricate tattoo that wound down his arm and hand and down his side and back .

Before falling to the pants that hung low on his hips just so . She crossed her arms over her breasts in an attempt to hide her suddenly rock hard nipples and watched him pace and scowl before he suddenly came to a stop just in front of her and with a sigh pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest as all the anger went out of him and he said in relief . " You about scared me to half to death , Little Red . I knew you were here and i was looking for you . But i never expected you to be in Finn's dressing room alone with him . I know its none of my business . But i gotta tell you . He is overall a nice guy . But he has a reputation . His friends call him the vagina slayer and talk about how much pussy he gets . And i don't want to see you get hurt . "

She frowned and said defiantly . " Yeah well maybe i want my vagina slayed ... maybe thats what i need . " " Savannah ... don't be like that . I said i was sorry . I know i hurt you but i never meant to . " " You didn't hurt me . What you think just because there is an attraction between us that you're the be all and end all ? " She taunted , trying her best to hide the truth from him . She forced a laugh and said " Aww thats cute , Jeff . Really it is . But newsflash , you're not the only hot guy around here . "  
" I never said i was .. but Savvy , you deserve so much better than a guy like Finn . He wouldn't .. he wouldn't take care of you ... You're a ... " he began , but she cut him off .  
" I don't need anyone to take care of me , Jeff ! Least of all a man ! I've been taking care of myself my whole life and i haven't died yet . So thanks for our concern ... friend . " He sighed , his hands on his hips as he said . " Don't say that like its a dirty word , Savannah . There isn't anything wrong with a man and a woman being friends . " " I never said there was . But i don't need a friend . I need to find someone who i can lose myself in for a night and not have them turn away in horror when they find out that i've never had sex before ... " " Thats not what happened . I just didn't want to take advantage and lead you on . And that is definitely not what you need , Little red . You can't just ... waste it on someone who doesn't deserve it . " He said softly . " Can't i ? Its my body and its not some special gift like everyone tries to make it seem .. its a fucking burden is what it is . At least at my age . So i'll give it to who i want when i want , no matter what my _friend_ thinks about it ! " She yelled and reached for the door . " Where are you going ? We're not done talking " He asked , catching her arm to stop her . " Not that its any of your business . But I'm going back to the hotel and icing my foot ... " She said " Its hurting ? Here . let me see it ? " He said softly . Not letting go of her arm . She sighed and allowed him to lead her over to the small sofa in the room . He knelt down and carefully removed her shoe . Cupping her foot in the palm of his hand he gently looked it over . " You should ice it .. If i leave you here to go grab some ice , you promise you won't leave ? " he asked . She nodded , reluctantly . Knowing she wouldn't get far on her bad foot anyway . " Alright , i'll be right back . " he said softly and got up and went out the door . She buried her face in her hands knowing she had just embarrassed herself in front of him again .

The truth was , she didn't see her virginity as some special gift . She would rather she didn't have it . But ... she didn't want to lose it to just anyone . She wanted it to be someone she cared about who cared about her . She wanted it to be Jeff . She didn't want to be just his friend . But she had underestimated just how hard it would be to be around him and pretend that she wasn't hurt by his rejection . She wanted to believe that it was just because of timing and worry for his kids . It would be a lot easier to accept than looking at her own shortcomings . The only saving grace was after tonight she wouldn't even have to see him again if she didn't want to . She didn't have to look at him and want him and wonder what if . The thought comforted her but also made her more upset . And when he came through the door a moment later it was to find her crying . She knew that he knew her tears weren't really because of her ankle . Despite the fact that it was hurting a little from her recent desperate escape . But he didn't know about that and he didn't need to . And thankfully . He didn't say anything and for that she was grateful . Instead and perhaps worse , he just knelt down in front of her and gently placed the ice pack on her ankle and said softly " Give it a few minutes and it will feel better . " She nodded and wiped her eyes as he looked up at her . Their eyes locked she sniffled and said " I'm sorry i'm crying ... it just really hurts . " " I know it does . And i'm sorry too . " Both of them pretending they were talking about her ankle still .

...

Awhile later , after Savannah had dried her tears and her anke felt better they joined Dean and Shandy in catering . Cesaro and Seth were there with the twins as well and they were all having a lively conversation about the card tonight . Jeff led her over to the table that held an assortment of foods and pointed out what was good . They were laughing and smiling as Shandy and Dean looked on and shared a smile as Dean leaned in and said " Looks like he found his balls and she found her appetite . " Shandy laughed and playfully slapped his arm .

" Hey brother ! " They heard from nearby and Jeff turned to see Matt coming towards them . Jeff placed a hand on the small of Savannah's back as Matt stopped short and blinked in what could only be taken as surprise . And asked " Hey bro ... who's your friend ? " Jeff smiled widely and said " This pretty lady is Savannah . Savannah , by brother Matt . " He introduced the two . Savannah smiled and extended her hand as she said " Hi , nice to meet you Matt . " " Uh ... Same . Hey Nero ... can i steal you for a second ? I wanted to go over a few of tonights spots before everything gets crazy . " Jeff looked at Savannah and she said " Go ahead sugar . I'll just sit down and start on this and i'll see you when you get back . " He looked hesitant but then said " Okay , but only if you're sure you'll be okay . "  
" I'll be fine , Jeff . Go talk to your brother , figure out what you need to do for work . I want you safe tonight . " She confessed . Reaching out and smoothing her hand down his shirt as if trying to smooth out an imaginary wrinkle . She caught herself and blushed and he smiled and said lowly " Yes ma'am . I'll be right back . " Before impulsively , he leaned down and kissed her cheek . His arm around her waist lingering a little longer than necessary .

She watched the brothers walk away and went to sit beside Shandy . Noticing that there was an empty seat next to the one she took . " You look better much better than you did earlier . I'm glad to see you smiling again . " Shandy said . She nodded but before she could say much else , she heard a familiar Irish accent say " Well seein me in my all together will do dat for a woman . Hi , angel . Long time no see . " He flirted as he took the seat next to her .

Savannah's eyes widened and she felt her face turn red as all eyes turned towards her and the conversation came to a halt . She turned to face the Irishman and he just chuckled and winked and said " Tell da story luv . " She looked over towards where Jeff had disappeared and tamped down the urge to go find him . And instead said " Umm ... i kind made a wrong turn and walked in on Finn here just out of the shower . Her friends leaned in waiting with baited breath for her to elaborate while Dean and Shandy shared a look that said they knew that when Jeff came back , all hell was likely to break loose . While Savannah once again wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole . She just didn't verbalize it this time , afraid that Finn would take her up on what he saw as an offer .

" So what were you thinking about after the middle sequence ? " Jeff asked his brother . Matt looked at him like he had three heads and asked incredulously  
" You actually think i want to talk about the match ? " Jeff blinked owlishly . Slowly catching on . And judging by the look on Matt's face , felt his defenses rising and crossed his arms over his chest . " What else is there to talk about ? " Jeff asked , knowing full well what Matt meant . But not about to make it easy for him or act like he was guilty of something . He was a single man and she was an adult , albeit tiny , woman . Just because he had friend zoned her for the moment didn't change the facts that he found her to be incredibly attractive and he wasn't going to apologize for that . " This girl .. i mean , who is she ? Where did she come from ? Where on earth did you meet her ? " " Her name is Savannah .. she is from Georgia . At yesterdays signing and then ... later at the bar . "

" The bar ? Is she even old enough to drink ? " Matt asked in an exasperated tone . " Course she is . She is just tiny is all . " " Tiny is all ? Damn man , what the hell are you thinking . You're old enough to be her Daddy . " He whispered . Jeff snorted and said " Only if i was like . fifteen years old when she was born . Besides , age is just a number . And even though she can come off wild ... she has an old soul . " " You mean she has a tight pussy and open legs . " Matt snorted .  
Jeff felt anger rise in him and without a thought , grabbed his brother by the shirt as he said defensively " You don't get to talk about her like that . In fact , you don't get to even think about her pussy or her legs . And for the record , we didn't fuck and we're not going to . She is a nice girl and we're friends . " " Friends ? ... right " Jeff frowned at his tone  
" What , you don't think i'm capable of being friends with an attractive woman ? " Jeff asked Matt . Who shoved him off as he replied " Course i do ... but man , i've known you your whole life . And i can tell by the way you look at her and how you touch her that she ain't ever gonna be just your friend . " Jeff didn't deny it . Knowing it wouldn't do any good . And instead asked " So ... whats it to you anyway ? I'm a grown ass man and i'm divorced . I can like whoever i want and shouldn't have to answer to you or anyone else . " " I never said you did . But Jeff ... be smart about this man . She might be an amazing girl . But she is young and you hardly know her . Do you want your girls around a ring rat ? " " She is not a ring rat ... and no , if she was , of course not . But she isn't and its a moot point anyway . We're just friends . " Matt looked at him and shook his head and said " Whatever you say man . Just ... think about it before you jump . I know you don't owe anyone an explanation . But this girl ... this girl could get you in a whole lotta trouble . " Jeff shook his head and said " Yeah whatever ... are we done here ? " Matt nodded yes and turned to leave . stopping at the last second and turned to grab his face with both hands . " You know i'm only trying to protect you , right ? " He asked . " Yeah , i know . But like i said , we agreed to just be friends . And it was my idea ... so it doesn't matter how great i think she is and that she is the only woman i've been attracted to since Elissa . Its never gonna happen now . " " Never say never man . " Matt grinned and pulled him into a hug . The brothers laughed as Matt pulled him into a headlock and gave him a noogie .

Only for their laughter to die as soon as they spotted Finn holding court at the table and sitting way to close to Savannah as he asked if he could convince her into doing his body paint for him tonight . Matt stood behind Jeff on the ready to step in if his brother needed him to but also to enjoy the show . And the table fell silent as Finn caressed her cheek , which sent Jeff storming across the room with a murderous look in his eye and yanked the chair away from the table with Finn still in it , taking the other man by surprise as he fell onto the floor . He didn't stay there long though as Jeff grabbed him up by the collar and shoved him as he said " Get your fucking hands off my girl ! " Dean and Shandy shared a knowing look and Matt took a step forward seeing Finn scowl and anticipating what was about to happen a moment before all hell broke loose . Dean acted fast ushering all the women to the safety of his locker room , before going over to help break up the fist fight that had just erupted .

Before long they heard a booming voice say " What the hell is going on here ? " And turned to see a very angry Hunter standing there with fists clenching as the crowd parted . Leaving Jeff and Finn alone . Their hands trying to choke each other out . Both were silent before Jeff said beneath his breath " Ah fuck it ! It was me , I started it . The bastard doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself . " He said and shoved Finn away . Finn tried to advance on him again only for AJ Styles to pull him off as he said in a shaming tone " Seriously Finn , risking your career and your reputation over a girl ? And on the biggest night of the year ? What were you thinking man . No girl could be worth that kind of trouble . Come on man .. forget about her . She is nothing . "

" In my office now , both of you ! " Hunter interrupted . And both men remained silent as they followed him , knowing they were about to get chewed out or worse . And neither of them really caring . Savannah who had ducked outside the room to check on Jeff , looked down at her toes and felt tears form in her eyes . Needing to be alone she spotted the nearest exit . Unaware of the man who was watching her . And followed her a few minutes later . Raking a hand through his brown shoulder length hair as he said beneath his breath " Fuck , it is her ... what the hell is she doing here ? "

After learning his fate , Jeff went in search of Savannah , thinking he would find her in Dean's locker room . He frowned when they told him she had went out to make sure he was okay and they assumed she was with him . He shrugged off the feeling or foreboding and went to his own locker room , hoping she had sought refuge there . Only to find it empty as well . Next he walked around the building and knocked on doors and asked everyone he saw if they had seen her around . Panic started to rise when he kept getting the same answer . No .

Finally he pulled his cell out and dialed her number . Only to see her push her way through the side door , he could tell she was upset , could still see the tears in her eyes as she spotted him . A smile forming on her lips and a look of relief in her eyes as she rushed over to him . He pulled her close against his chest and held her there . " I'm sorry i got you in trouble . You must hate me . " She apologized .  
" Never , little red . But when i couldn't find you and nobody knew where you were i was scared half to death . Where were you anyway ? " " I needed some air . I'm sorry i worried you . " She apologized still shaken up . She was trembling and he ran his palms up and down her arms in an attempt to warm her .  
He reached for the zipper on his hoodie and pulled it down just as AJ Styles pushed through the same door she had just come in from . The other man stopped in his tracks and looked at him with ... disgust ? , before looking almost longingly at Savannah . Jeff's protective instincts kicked in and not liking the way AJ was staring at Savannah and how scared she looked , pulled his hoodie around her and zipped it all the way up , pulling her into his body as he asked AJ . " Is there a problem here ? " " Not my problem . " AJ said after a moment . Jeff ran a warm hand up and down her back as he said " Tell your boy to stay the hell away from my girl . She deserves better than him . " Aj smirked and said " Well at least we agree on something . But you and i seem to have a difference of opinion that you're any better . " " Jeff frowned and said " Maybe so ... but neither are you . So get the fuck outta here and mind your business . " " She is my busin ... " " No i'm not Aj . I'm not your business . Not anymore . " " What the hell is going on here ? Savvy ... do you know him ? " Jeff asked , confused .

" No ... not really . " " She's my daughter ! " Aj stated and Savannah shook her head and said " No i'm not . " " Then who the hell are you then ? And why do you have my eyes ? " Jeff watched eyes that were undeniably like the other man's , as she laughed without humor and sneered . " I'm nobody ... remember ? Lets go Jeff . I'm done here . " Jeff was stunned but remained silent and when AJ took a step towards her and said " Baby doll , Don't be like that .. " Jeff saw her flinch and say " Just leave me alone ! You sure didn't have any trouble doing it before . " He instinctively put himself between them as he said sternly . " I believe the lady said to leave her alone . " " Don't you touch my daughter you little punk . " AJ warned . " Or what ? What are you gonna go about it ? I mean its pretty clear that you're the one who chose to walk out on her . I think that cancels out the right to have a say in what or who Savannah does with her life . " AJ chuckled " And what do you know about it huh ? From what i hear you walked out on your kids and your wife . I've never walked out on any of my kids . " AJ boasted . Jeff furrowed his brow and said " I don't know what you think you know but i never walked out on my kids or my wife . She wanted the divorce and i gave it to her because i didn't want my kids to grow up in a war . And i don't know the deal between you and Savvy's mom yet . But i know one thing , you're a damn liar because you did abandon one of your kids and she didn't deserve it . And i may not be father of the year but i'm a hell of a lot better than you because i will never abandon my girls and make them feel unworthy . You did that ... and now well now its to late to come back into her life and expect her to obey you . You lost that right when you made your choice to walk away . And for the record . Savannah is an amazing woman . You made the wrong choice by not being part of her life .

Now , if you'll excuse us i have a match to get ready for . And don't even think about trying to approach her and upset her again while i'm out in the ring . If you do you'll live to regret it . Lets go Little red .. " He said looking down into her trusting blue eyes . She nodded and he placed his hand on the small of her back , both of them well aware but ignoring how right it felt there . As he allowed him to lead her away . Not stopping until they reached his locker room and he had closed the door behind them . Only then did he pull her close and she gave into the tears that both of them knew were coming . And he held her as she continued to cry and try to apologize to him . Offering his shoulder to cry on and promising her an ear when she was ready to talk .

Unfortunately , by the time she had calmed down there was a knock on the door and a member of the crew peeked his head in and said " You're needed for an emergency meeting . They have to switch a few matches around . " Jeff nodded and looked at her . " We'll talk later ? " he asked , hopefully , as he cupped her face in both hands . Sometime in the time from when they entered the room to just now they had ended up on the couch , her sitting sideways in his lap her ear pressed against his chest and his hand on her thigh . She nodded tearfully and he leaned in slowly . His lips brushing hers feather light . Until they heard another knock at the door and pulled apart like they were on fire .

Matt ducked his head in and said " Sorry to interupt . But they need us now and Hunter is in a bad mood . " he looked at Savannah and saw that she had been crying and asked in a softer tone . " Are you alright , sweetie ? " She nodded and smiled as Jeff rose with her still in his arms . She wound her arms around the back of his neck taken by surprise and he smiled down at her as he set her on her feet and pecked her cheek as he asked with a grin " You gonna go sit front row and cheer for me , little red ? " She nodded and his grin widened as he said " Now thats just what i wanted to hear . See you after , okay ? " She nodded . Her hands still around his shoulders as she said " Just ... be careful out there okay ? " He nodded and leaned down and without thinking pecked her on the lips in full view of his brother . Before reluctantly letting her go . He watched her leave to go find her friends so they could get to their seats . Matt smirked at him and shook his head and said " Just a friend , huh ? " " Shut up man ! " Jeff chuckled and ran a trembling hand through his hair . As he admitted to himself that he was in trouble . While Matt followed him from the room laughing at his expense .


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a work of fiction . I only own my OCs**

 **Rated M mature content .**

The friends made their way down to their seats . The pre show had started a half hour before while they were still backstage . But they made it out as the match between Rusev and The Miz wrapped up . Maryse and Lana getting into a fight as both tried to help their husbands get the win . They settled into their seats just in time for the next match . Jeff and Dean's matches were both scheduled for later on the card , but they were all excited for the other matches . Savannah smiled and snuggled into Jeff's hoodie , inhaling his scent . It was huge on her and hung past the hem of hers shorts , but she loved how safe it made her feel .

Unfortunately her good mood didn't last long , as after a few matches , the familiar entrance music began to fill the building . The crowd went crazy , as AJ Styles came onto the stage and stopped at the top of the ramp , hood up and face down as his entrance music started started . When the lyrics kicked in , He threw his arms out and Jojo announced him as he made his way to the ring . She looked away as he walked past them and wasn't sure if she should be pissed off or relieved that he didn't seem to notice her . Not that she expected him too . Despite his trying to step in and play Daddy earlier , she knew that to him she was nobody . She just wished it still didn't hurt so much .

" You alright , Savvy ? " Shandy leaned in to ask . Savannah nodded and drew Jeff's hoodie securely around her , allowing his scent to envelope her and comfort her . Next , the lights dimmed then turned blood red , and smoke filled the stage as the eerie music filled the building . Once again the crowd went nuts as the demon king crawled down the ramp . His red and black body paint making him appear creepy and evil as he moved in a way that was more animalistic than human . Only standing and throwing his arms wide when the lights flashed in time with his music . Before turning his back to the crowd and repeating the process .

Slinking the rest of the way down to to the ring , he made his way to the steel steps and halfway up he paused , looking over his shoulder a a half smirk on his lips . Before she could process what the smirk was for , he spun to just shy of the center of the ring outside of the apron , leaning back on the ropes with his crotch thrust towards her , in a way that was made even more sexual by the tiny black trunks that showed off his rather impressive bulge , that she knew for a fact , thanks to her earlier mishap , was not due to padding .

Blue eyes met blue eyes and Savannah shrunk back in her seat as pointed to her and flicked his tongue out at her . She was startled when she realized that he was wearing a prosthetic over his own tongue because it was actually forked like the devil himself . And when her eyes went wide , he smirked and moved around the other side of the apron . She watched him climb into the outside corner of the ring , and stand up on the ropes as he threw his arms wide as the lights flashed in time with the music . The crowd joining him as they to threw their arms wide . Before he stepped into the ring and went down low , poking his head through the ropes and looking at the audience . His head turning briefly in her direction to make sure she was paying attention . Before once again making his way over to her side of the ring and still squatting down low , alternated arms , as he leaned back and peered out at her . Once again flicking his tongue . He bit back a smirk when he saw her go crimson . And seemingly pleased at her reaction , he turned his back to her and crawled to the center of the ring swinging his headpiece as he slowly rose to his feet and then grabbed it , yanking it off and tossing it as he stared down the camera that was shown on the screen above the ring . His blue eyes stern and icy looking , looking even more intense staring out from amid the intricate black and red face paint .

She had to admit Finn was an amazing showman , she imagined it wasn't easy to be painted up like the devil and still have fans of all ages eating out of the palm of your hand . The referee held up the belt as AJ unwound it from his waist and handed it over . Jojo announced that the match was for the US title . The bell rang and the two exchanged taunts . Before locking up . It was a even match up , going back and forth and very entertaining . Her sperm donor was talented in the ring . Something she already knew from watching videos of him years before . Not that she would ever admit it to him . After all , he had abandoned her and her Mother to follow his dream and never once looked back . And although her Momma always made excuses for him , she couldn't help but resent how good he was in the ring because she felt it had been at her and her Momma's expense . He hadn't had to grow up without a Daddy to protect him like she had . And he hadn't had to ignore the whispers of the ' good christian ' folks who labeled her a bastard and her Mother a loose woman who had sacrificed her youth , her dreams and her reputation to raise the result of their teenaged mistake as a single parent . In fact , he hadn't had any consequences at all for his part creating a life that he clearly never wanted . And her Momma had never asked him for a dime or named him publicly as her father . Not even on her birth certificate . Other than the small nod to giving her the middle name of ' Jo ' short for his real last name , Jones . Something that stuck in her crawl til this very day . But it had been her Momma's choice . And although she didn't like it , she respected her late mother enough to not have it legally removed from her name .

AJ had gotten Finn into a submission hold and had it locked in . The crowd started chanting for Finn , and trying to have fun despite having to see the man who fathered her just feet away , she decided to join in . She smiled smugly when AJ's head whipped around and he frowned hearing her cheer on the other man . The nerve of the man , getting pissy with her for not routing for him when she didn't owe him a damn thing . She cheered louder and he lost his grip . Finn took advantage of the distraction and after knocking him to the mat , went up onto the ropes and set up the Coup De Gras , and as AJ got to his feet he launched himself off the ropes and hit him with his signature move before rolling him up for the pin .

Finn celebrated the win and held the belt up , showing it off to the fans as the announced him the winner . AJ rolled out of the ring , he looked tired and genuinely upset . He paused in front of her and looked directly in her eyes . She noticed that his lip was busted open and was bleeding and tamped down the urge to reach out and dab at the wound . God she was stupid , how she could feel any compassion for the man she didn't know . But she did and it pissed her off . She forced herself to break the eye contact and lifted her arms . Doing her best to ignore him as she once again joined the rest of the crowd in cheering for Finn . She thought she saw a flash of regret in his eyes but then he shook his head and gestured with his arm as if waving her off as he slowly walked away not once looking back .

 _' Good walk away ! Its what you do best !_ ' she thought to herself , while her heart twisted painfully in her chest . She felt her eyes start to water but before any tears could fall Finn appeared in front of her and he held the belt over his shoulder and tapped it as he smiled and leaned in so nobody else could hear and said " Tanks for da good luck angel ... I'm in room 666 if you decide to ditch the Hardy boy and want to help me break dis in tonight . I promise ya won't regret it . " She pulled the hoodie around her tighter and shook her head no . Not knowing how to react . He chuckled and brushed his fingers through the ends of her hair as he said " Well , if ya ever change yer mind da offer still stands . "

" Whats wrong with you , you have a death wish or something ? " She finally blurted out . He laughed and slid his hand down to caress her cheek as he said " No angel , i'm just the devil imself and what greater prize for the devil than to have an angel in is bed , teaching her how to sin ? " His fingers ended up beneath her chin . She opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out . She wasn't sure if she felt more outraged or flattered . But before she had a chance to work it out he chuckled and before she knew what he was about her swooped in and stole a quick kiss . Pulling away quickly and grinning as he said " I've gotta go , hope you decide to take me up on the invitation .. remember 666 " He winked , as he started backing away and greeted other fans . " Well that was ... interesting . " Shandy said softly . Then added , in a whisper " ... Room 666 though , is he for real ? " Which sent the two friends into a flurry of giggles . Not knowing that Jeff was backstage , watching the whole exchange on a monitor and fuming mad .

" What the fuck was that man ? " Jeff barked as Finn came through the curtain . Finn grinned and held up the belt as he said " I won , wasn't it an amazin match ? " Jeff snarled " You know thats not what i'm talking about . I told you to leave her alone and yet i look at the damn monitor and there you are touching her and stealing a kiss . "  
Finn shrugged and said " I did na see a ring on her finger . And besides , i thought the tew of yew weer jus friends ? " He lifted her fingers to his lips and smirked as he added " I do na know any mon in der right mind would want ta be jus her friend though . She has da lips of an angel . Soft an sweet an delicious . And felt amazin on me lips . Bet they would feel even better everywhere else . " He taunted . Jeff lunged at him then and Matt pulled him back as the other man laughed and said " I'm not scared of yew Hardy ... But if you want her , claim her properly or trust me , someone else will . "

He grinned and said " Now , i've got ta go get my plates put on so da next time yew fook up , dat angel will know whos name she is screamin when she helps me break it in .. " He smirked . Jeff growled and started to go after him again when AJ stepped in front of Finn and sucker punched him in the stomach , as he yelled " Son of a bitch ! Thats my daughter you're talking about ! "

Jeff smirked and watched AJ beat the ever loving shit out of the other man . And was still grinning as he and Matt were called to Gorilla . But as much as he hated to admit it . Finn had been right about one thing . If he didn't claim her soon someone else would . And he would be damned if it was gonna be Finn .

Savannah was having fun and much more relaxed after both Finn and AJ were done with their match . She knew that Matt and Jeff's match would be soon , but they had changed the schedule a bit due to Randy Orton injuring his shoulder earlier and having to adjust the card because of it .  
So she wasn't one hundred percent sure where they were going to end up . The cell starting to slowly lower from the ceiling signaled her that their match was next and she felt butterflies take flight in her tummy , both anxious to see Jeff in action and also a bit terrified that something would go wrong . Matt's music started first and she watched him come out to mixed reaction . He was the heel tonight but he was still loved even though he had turned on his little brother a few weeks back .

Next the Hardy boys music filled the stadium and the crowd roared . She stood up from her seat and watched the big screen transfixed as she watched Jeff thrust his pelvis as he did his signature dance before running down to the ring . She felt hot all of the sudden and unzipped the hoodie and let it fall down to her elbows . He moved past her in the front row as he slapped fans hands and when he came to hers he held hers for several seconds longer . She visibly shivered as he smiled at her and she watched as his eyes dipped down slowly . Her eyes followed and she turned red with embarrassment as she realized that despite her internal volcano that was spreading like hot lava throughout her body , that her nipples were hard as diamonds and looked like they were about to cut through her tank top . She gasped out loud and he smirked and said " Cold ? Better zip up that hoodie and warm up , little red . "

She swallowed hard and he squeezed her hand before reluctantly letting it go . He glanced over at her a few times as he made his way to the other side of the row she was in slapping hands until he moved towards the stairs . He turned around just before he climbed through the ropes and he grinned as she tugged the zipper up to her neck and started cheering for him . And then his attention went to the match , looking up at the cage as it finished lowering and listening as Jojo announced that this was an extreme steel cage , brother vs brother match . Quickly explaining the rules .

Before she knew it , the bell was ringing and she sat down in her seat and bit her nails as she watched the brothers use the ring as a weapon as well as the tables ladders and chairs that were also legal for them to use . She held her breath every time Jeff crashed into the side of the steel or was slammed into a ladder . And said a prayer every time he climbed up to set up his swanton bomb . Finally , after nearly thirty minutes and more than one failed attempt , Jeff climbed to the top of the cage and launched himself in a perfect flip . She held her breath the whole time he was in the air couldn't help but admire the grace and athleticism he showed as he flew through the air like it was as natural as breathing .

She jumped up out of her seat when he landed on Matt and covered him for the pin . The crowd went wild and he celebrated in the ring and then went around to accept praise from the fans . Holding his lower back as he did so which she hoped was to play the angle they had set up to explain his two week absence , rather than a legit injury that would require more than rest and a good massage . She smiled , thinking about how she would make the offer later since she was a trained masseuse . And played with the zipper on the hoodie , as she watched him smile as he paused to take a few selfies and give a few hugs here and there to a few lucky fans .

When he got to her he slipped his hand under the hoodie and into the front pocket of her shorts and took out her phone . Turning on the camera he slid his arm back into the hoodie and wrapped his arm around her waist and held the phone out to take a selfie with her . She couldn't help but laugh when he made a funny face at her and she leaned into him her hand resting on his chest as she felt his palm slide down to her ass cupping one whole cheek and giving it a possessive squeeze beneath the protective cover of the hoodie . He snapped the picture and then leaned down to kiss her cheek snapping another , before he shifted a little and whispered hotly in her ear . " You look so damn sexy in my hoodie , Savannah . But i think you would look even better wearing me . " He paused and waited for her reaction , which was to blush and bite her lip . The simple action reminding him exactly how sweet those lips were and god help him , he wanted to taste her again . And not stop at just her lips . " I've been thinking and we gotta have a serious talk later about this whole friends thing and come to a middle ground . Because i can't stop thinking about you and i'm gonna get my ass killed or fired if i don't do something to try to get you outta my system . We'll talk later , yeah ? " He asked . She nodded dumbly and he kissed her cheek and said " Meet me back there after . Enjoy the rest of the show , Savannah . " And with a smile and a nod , he was gone .

She tamped down the urge to go show her pass to security and join him in the back right now . But sensing he was already on thin ice for his confrontation with Finn earlier , she decided to stay where she was and focus on enjoying the rest of the show , instead of thinking about later and anticipating what would happen when they were alone in his room with nothing to stop them . She felt a little nervous but more excited , by the thought of finally being fully intimate with a man . But was comforted to know that as long as it was Jeff who she trusted to take care of her , she wasn't scared . In fact if anything she was more sure of what she wanted then she had ever been about anything in her life and somehow she knew that no matter what happened tomorrow , she was ready to give herself to him without any regrets .

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The girls were having the time of their lives and after an amazing match between Shinsuke and Bray Wyatt , it was time for Dean and Seth's tag team match . They had won the titles back from Cesaro and Sheamus a few months prior at survivor series , when the Shield had reunited . And this was Cesaro and Sheamus ' , rematch . Seth was pulling double duty tonight since he was also the current number one contender against Roman for the Universal Championship .  
Cesaro and Sheamus were introduced first and Shandy and Savannah watched as their friend Megan , shrugged off her jacket to reveal a form fitting tee shirt that read Cesaro section , stretched taught across her ample breasts . Cesaro winked at her and the two shared a look as Sheamus tapped him on the shoulder and leaned in as he motioned towards Megan's identical twin . No doubt asking if she was available . Cesaro shook his head no and mouthed ' She belongs to Seth . "

Next a combination of Seth and Dean's entrance music filled the stadium and Jojo stood in the middle of the ring introducing them . The other twin , Ashley , stood and shed her jacket as well and Seth's dark brown eyes landed on her . He blinked , and licked his lips as Ashley leaned forward just far enough that he got a good look down her cleavage in the even smaller tee shirt that she had altered to show off her assets . He held up the belt as he stood on the ropes and pointed at her as he said

" Your little ass is mine tonight . " She smiled and shrugged and turned around to grab her bottle of water , smirking as she knew it showed off a good portion of her long tanned legs and juicy ass that was part good genes and part spending hours in the gym doing squats and lunges .  
All of this however went unnoticed by Shandy as she was held in thrall of Dean who moved around the barrier and leaned in an unreadable expression on his face as he murmured . " You look beautiful , sweetcheeks . I'm gonna need some help tonight , so whatever i say or do , just go with it and follow my cue . " She didn't have time to question him as he slid into the ring and moved from corner to corner , standing on the ropes and raising the belt in one hand . He waited until last to come to the corner closest to them and lifted his hand to his lips , leaning forward and blowing her a kiss before smirking and hopping off the ropes into the ring as he shadow boxed and jumped up and down , shaking his limbs out as he prepared for his match .

When the bell rang all of his focus was on the match as he and Cesaro started things off . It went back and forth for awhile as each team smoothly transitioned in and out as tags were made . But a few minutes into the match , Dean hopped off the apron , walking around and posing for pictures with a few fans . He watched as Seth maintained the upper hand and came over to flirt with her . He lifted her hand in both of his and kissed her fingers stroking the top with his thumb as he flirted and chatted asking her if she was having fun . She smiled and flirted back before Seth got into a bit of a dilemma and with the fans urging him on . She pointed into the ring and said softly " Your partner is in trouble . " He shrugged and slowly made his way back over to the corner and held out his hand as he waited for Seth to tag him in . When the tag was finally made Dean didn't waste a moment and easily got the upper hand . Before tagging Seth back in .

Dean returned to the outside much to the dismay of the commentators , and came back over to her . Taking her phone he took a couples selfies of them and when he heard JBL and the others having a fit because he wasn't paying attention to his partner , excused himself and going over and took a seat at the announce table with them . She giggled as she watched him put headphones on and lift his feet up on the desk and ankles crossed , leaned back and made himself comfortable as he joined them watching the match . Assuring them that Seth had this and didn't need his help right now .

Corey Graves asked him if he was enjoying New Orleans . And Dean launched into a story about his plans to go to bourbon street tonight and enjoy the food and culture along with the beautiful southern ladies he ran into earlier in the week . JBL scolded him , reminding him that he was in the middle of a tag team title match and shouldn't be focused on the victory celebration before the match had been won .

Finally after a few minutes and Seth leaning over the ropes to call him up to the apron , he got up and set the headset on the table taking his good sweet time in doing so . Seth yelled at him as he tagged him in again and Dean faced Sheamus for a few minutes . He had him on the mat , in the center of the ring . And lazily covered him , sitting up just before the ref got the three count . Seth stood on the outside of the apron pulling his hair and yelling for Dean to pin him or tag him in so he could do it . Dean teased the pin a few more times and Seth tapped his shoulder tagging himself in when he bounced off the ropes . Dean whipped his head around and the two had words . Dean got out of the ring just to tag himself back in before Seth could do anything . Finally , Seth had had enough and tried to shove Dean off the apron only for Dean to push back sending him stumbling backwards . Where Sheamus rolled him up and got the pin . Seth lay there is disbelief and Dean held his hands to his face mouth open as if just now realizing what he had done .

Seth got to his feet as the belts were handed over to the new tag team champions and the two former champs got into a very loud yelling match . Seth scowling and pointing his finger at Dean accusing him of throwing the match . Dean feigned innocence and pressed his hands together as if begging for forgiveness as he apologized and swore he had simply gotten distracted . Seth finally slid out of the ring and with a wave of disgust stomped up the ramp . Dean followed few steps behind and as the celebration in the ring wrapped up the camera cut to the two backstage . Dean still apologizing . He looked more sincere and held his hand over his heart apologizing for costing them the tag team titles . He pointed out to Seth that he had no reason to sabotage the match because it was his title to lose too . The two finally made amends and Dean leaned in and said " And don't worry ... you're not gonna walk out of here tonight without a title . Seth told him he appreciated it but didn't need help . That he could take Roman by himself . And just as the words left his mouth , Roman came into the frame . The Universal title over his shoulder .

He smirked and taunted that this was his yard now and he was the big dog and that he could take both of them with his hands tied behind his back . Dean stood nose to nose with him and said " We'll see about that brotha . " To which Roman chuckled and tapped the belt as he said " Thats big words coming from the weakest link . See you out there Seth and we'll see who the best man is . " Before walking off .

Dean snarled and wrung his hands . He and Seth shared a look and Seth held out his fist and Dean cracked his neck and said  
" We got this brotha , the big dog is going down . "

The crowd was buzzing wondering how it was all gonna shake out . But soon the next match was starting and the friends focused on the show . All but Shandy who was wishing away the matches so she could see Dean again and watch him put on a show .

The energy was electric as the main event was about to go down . Seth was introduced first and he came down to the ring amped up and laser focused .  
He slid into the ring and watched the ramp , as he took off his vest and stretched his legs out .  
A few minutes later Roman's music began and the crowd erupted into a chorus of boos as he was announced . He too was laser focused and hitting his fist into his other hand as he strolled down the ramp . He stepped into the ring and held up the belt which earned him more boos .

He handed over the belt and they announced the terms of the match . The bell rang and the two locked up .  
It was kind of a beautiful thing to watch any time any of the three of them were sharing a ring . Be it Roman and Seth or Seth and Dean or any way you matched them up . They had come up to the main roster as a well oiled unit and they knew each others weaknesses and strengths . It forced them to change it up so one of them could get the upper hand . There was a good back and forth and finally Seth had the upper hand . Dean chose that moment to come bursting out of the crowd and threw a chair across the floor on the outside , distracting the ref . He took advantage and slid beneath the ropes and pulled Roman across the mat , setting his foot on the top rope and forcing the count to stop . Seth yelled at him and that gave Roman time to get up . And distracted , Seth was rolled up for the pin . Dean jumped up on the apron and once again distracted the ref . Roman looked around to see what was stopping the ref from counting and stormed over , yelling and gesturing with his arms at Dean who jumped off the apron with a ' who me ? ' expression . Trying to give Seth time to get to his feet .

The ref was checking on Seth and Roman turned around and with lightening fast speed Dean pulled a steel chair from beneath the ring and jumped up onto the apron . Smashing it across Roman's back and knocking him out . He threw the chair down and jumped back down , kicking it beneath the ring again and hit the apron urging Seth to get up and cover Roman . Seth was half out of it and tried to crawl to make the cover . Meanwhile the ref went to check on Roman who hadn't moved since the chair shot and Dean slid into the side of the ring and yanked Seth across the mat , throwing him over a laid out Roman . The ref went down for the count and just like that Seth got the win .

Dean jumped into the ring belt in hand and dragged Seth to his feet throwing the belt over his partners shoulder and holding him up as he looked down at the belt that had eluded him for so long . Dean hugged Seth when Seth was finally was able to stand on his own two feet and Dean slid out of the ring while the ref held up Seth's hand and Jojo announced him as the winner and new Universal champion . Roman was starting to twitch realizing that he had lost and in all the commotion nobody noticed Dean grab the chair again . He slid back into the ring and came up behind Seth . His eyes wide and crazy looking as he tilted his head at an odd angle and a crazy smile titled his lips as he lifted the chair up and cracked Seth hard across the back . Roman was getting to his feet and questioning Dean's actions and Dean once again hit him with the chair . This time in the ribs . He went back and forth between the two men . Beating them with the steel chair and stomping them with his boots when they were down . Until finally neither could get to their feet . He motioned for the microphone and with an insane expression on his face he smiled and laughed maniacally , before he said

" Now i know everyone here wants to know why i just did what i did to my ' _brothers '_ " He air quoted the word brothers and looked to Seth first and said " You Seth , you call yourself the architect , the planner the brains of the Shield . The one who was always one step ahead . And i'll admit , you fooled me once . You and Roman disgust me ... you saw yourself as the brains and Roman saw himself as the brawn , the big dog . While i .. i was the unstable one . The loose cannon . ... The weakest link . " He paused , as the crowd went crazy realizing what this was all about now .

" You both have always been cocky mother fuckers . But you see , with time and space comes wisdom ... " He paused , tapping his temple before he continued " ... and i knew that eventually you would mess up and let your guard down . And then ... then at the right moment , i would take my revenge . And i know what you're thinking Seth ... I could have let Roman here , win ... but i didn't . Because as much as i resent Roman , for always getting the opportunities that i earned night after night with no injuries and no breaks , being forced to do every hair brained idea that the boys in the back could think up and have the same mid card matches again and again without complaint . And for actually thinking he was the be all and end all of the three of us ... . Well ... that would be almost cruel because he just proved that he isn't much in the brains department . So he truly _is_ the weakest link . " The crowd started chanting in agreement . But Dean leaned down and continued " But you ... Seth , little brotha . You're the one i hate the most ... you stabbed me in the back ! " He yelled into the microphone . Before smiling and adding . " And you are so damn cocky you thought i would forgive and forget . " He paced a moment before he looked down at Seth again " But thats the thing about us loose cannons . We never forget and we never forgive . Its stays inside of us and festers and festers ... until one day , it explodes ! " He yelled , spittle flying out of his mouth he sounded so angry . Before grinning again " But this ... this tonight . Its just the beginning . Like i said , i could have let Roman win ... but i didn't because nothing is going to give me more pleasure than to get into this ring and beat the ever loving shit out of you and rip that precious title from you like you ripped my heart out ! And then and only then will i prove who is the big dog and who is the weakest link . You see Seth ... you and payback have a lot in common , you're both nothing but bitches ... He looked at Roman and back at Seth and chuckled maniacally as he said " And after i take that title and strap it around my waist ... i will have been the only one of us who has held every single title in WWE . And prove to the WWE Universe and both of you , that i have never been and never will be the weakest link . Enjoy it while it lasts , Seth . Because your days as the Universal champion are numbered starting bright and early tomorrow morning . But tonight ... tonight i celebrate . "

He threw the mic on the mat and his music came over the sound system as he strolled over to Shandy , and without any warning he lifted her over the barrier and tossed her over his shoulder like she was as light as a feather , as he started up the ramp chomping on his gum with a self satisfied smirk on his lips . Leaving Seth and Roman in the ring , looking at each other in shock as the live feed on the network went off the air .

Shandy was in shock , and she was sure her face was red because after the flirting bit during the tag match , she wasn't expecting to be the center of attention . But she didn't fight him , instead remaining silent as she tried and failed to tamp down how turned on she was right then . He slapped a few hands as he came through the curtains and smiled as they offered him praise for the show he had just put on . But he kept walking eventually turning down the hall and headed towards his locker room . He turned the knob and slipped inside pulling the door shut behind him and turning the lock . Only then setting her on her feet . She started to come to her senses then and opened her mouth and began " What the hell was tha ..? " But before she could get the whole question out he grinned and rasped . " Shut up . " And pressed her back against the door , pinning her there with his body pressed against hers as he kissed her full on the lips . Not giving her time to even think to protest . She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him deeper into the kiss when he pulled back long enough for both of them to take a breath . She arched her body into his , feeling his erection that was leaving an imprint in the denim jeans he wore in the ring .

He grunted as her hands slid down his back and lower to caress his ass . Giving it a light squeeze before snaking one small hand around his hip and flattening her palm against his fly rubbing his length through the denim " Fuck yeah .. " He hissed . Pressing himself deeper into her palm and covering her hand with his own . She tried to capture his button and he pulled her hand away , and breathed " Not here . I need you in a bed for the next several hours . " " Then take me back to your room . " She purred . Gasping as he attacked her neck and drew her arms up over her head and linked their fingers as he held them against the door .  
" I want you Shandy .. i need you in my bed tonight and every night after ... say yes .. please , say yes . " " Dean ... I'm still enag .. " She began , but he cut her off with a deep , passion filled kiss . That stole her breath and her resolve . " Say yes . " He demanded and she couldn't stop herself from whining " Yes . Ohhh god yes , Dean ... " And he smiled and slid his hand into her waistband , easily tugging her shorts down and off before lifting her thigh high on his hip and opening her up as his fingers slipped into her panties . She gasped as he parted her folds and eased a finger into her sheath . He started off slow and began rubbing her clit as he explored her with his fingers . She felt so good and the sounds and the way her body reacted to him made him even harder .

" Gotta taste you . " He whispered against her lips before falling to his knees and sliding her panties down . Tossing them aside , he lifted her leg so her foot rested on his shoulder . He rubbed his palm up her thigh and placed soft little kisses and nips on the smooth shapely flesh that were like the gates to paradise in his mind and murmured " So perfect .. " before parting her folds and lifting his eyes to hers as he smirked and rasped ... " So wet and all mine . " And before she could think to protest , he buried his face in her crotch and licked up her slit . She covered her mouth with one hand as she bucked against him , her hips unable to stay still as she tried to absorb the new sensations he was causing inside of her while the other hand grabbed his hair , her fingers wrapped in his sweat damp curls as he feasted on her pussy . Glancing up every few seconds to watch her as she swiftly fell apart for him .  
Jake had never went down on her and she never really thought to argue with him about it , not sure she could let her guard down enough to allow him to have that much control over her . " Cum for me sweetcheeks . Scream for me , beautiful . I want to hear my name on your lips when you fall apart . " She bit her lip so hard she tasted the metallic taste of blood and she opened her mouth in shock at the unexpected taste in her mouth . And she couldn't hold back any longer , and did as he commanded . Cried out his name as she shattered beneath his expert tongue . He fingered her at the last minute and it sent her over again . This time , shuddering and twitching as she felt a burst of liquid unlike anything she had ever felt before , flood his tongue . His breathing increased and he growled as he licked the copious amount of fluid that was dripping down her thighs and he licked that up too . Praising her with his whiskey rough voice . Later she would be embarrassed , not fully comprehending what had happened to her . But right now , she couldn't be bothered to care as Dean greedily continued to consume her and overwhelm her senses . When the aftershocks started to settle , he slowly got to his feet and kissed her deeply . She tasted herself on his tongue and felt his erection caught between them with a wet stain showing through the denim . She tried to undo his jeans and he stilled her hand . " Don't you want me to ? " She asked , and looked up at him beneath her lashes . He smiled and confessed . " Of course i do ... but i don't have anything on me . So we'll worry about me later . Right now , we're gonna go get cleaned up so we can finish up here and take this back to my room . "

" Okay . " She smiled , her body like liquid fire as her heart skipped a beat at the way he was looking down at her . Like she was the most beautiful perfect thing he had ever seen and like he couldn't get enough of her . It was in that moment she knew for sure she was in deep trouble .

She had to end things with Jake . And the thought scared her . Not because she loved him . He had killed any love she had for him long ago . But because of who he could hurt to get back at her . But that was for tomorrow . Tonight was for her and Dean and the promise of unspeakable pleasure . But her heart trusted him to help her find a way to escape the confines of her engagement once she told him everything in the morning .

He picked her up and carried her towards the shower . Slowly undressing her the rest of the way before taking off his own clothes . His eyes lovingly devouring her as he removed her bra and cupped her gently , as if testing the weight in his hands . He murmured something about mastering her tits later as he started drooling a little at the sight and feel of her bountiful breasts in his hands . And he looked so hot as he admired her , his dick rising to the occasion so much that she hoped that this wasn't just a dream . She drank him in and resisted the urge to take him in hand . Knowing that he was right to wait until there would be nothing to interrupt them . After adjusting the water he stepped beneath the spray and pulled her close . He kissed her deeply before he reached for the shower gel . Taking his time lathering her skin with his hands and washing her before quickly washing himself . And pulling her in again , kissing and caressing her all over as he praised her .

It made her feel beautiful and cherished . The feeling foreign coming from a man . But she was quickly becoming addicted to it . They stayed in the shower until they started to prune . And then he sighed and gave her one last kiss . Purring " To be continued . " She felt him smile against her lips and she couldn't help but return it and nod yes . He shut the water off and grabbed a towel and dried her . She grabbed another towel and dried him too . Smiling as she said in a flirty tone " Whoopsies " and she ran her hands over his skin a few times without the towel . He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her . She wrapped the towel around his waist and went to retrieve her clothes . He came behind her and knocked her hand away as he re hooked her bra . She looked at her panties which were basically useless they were so soaked and shoved them in his bag , as she pulled her shorts on without anything underneath . He chuckled and pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a tee shirt . Grabbing his hoodie , he walked across the room and held it out for her . She slipped her arms into it and he turned so he could zip it up . It smelled like him and made her feel tiny by comparison . Which was not an easy thing to do .

He kissed her one last time before he took her hand and led her to the door . He stepped out into the hall and found Seth and Roman waiting for him . The three men put their fists together ala the shield and shared a smile . Knowing that it was most likely the last time they would be know as the Shield . They all embraced and congratulated each other on a successful show that had brought down the house .  
And she brushed away a tear that threatened to fall at their obvious deep bond of friendship that made them more like brothers .

Savannah and the twins had all joined them backstage and Savvy pulled her into a hug and told her she was headed back to the hotel . Shandy asked her " Jeff ? " And Savvy smiled which was enough of an answer . Shandy gave her a hug and whispered " Have fun and i expect detail tomorrow . " Before with a shared giggle she let her friend go . Happier than she had seen her in a long time .

Before she could give it much more thought , Dean grabbed her hand as others came to congratulate them . Including Vince and Triple H . They ribbed Dean about his choice of words and breaking script when he plucked her from the crowd and carried her to the back . But it was good natured because the crowd had loved every moment of it . Twitter was going crazy and they were pleased with the outcome and after talking shop for a few minutes they told Dean to enjoy his two weeks off and promised him a push when he returned .

Dean looked at Shandy and whispered . " You about ready to get outta here ? " She nodded yes . And he started towards the exit . They were so caught up in one another that they narrowly missed the sound of Dean's name being called and heels running behind them down the corridor until they heard a woman call out

" Dean , wait ! I have something both of you need to see before you go out there ! " Shandy turned and felt her heart fall as she saw that it was Renee , Dean's ex wife chasing after them . And started to feel insecure in her presence . She tried to shrink back but Dean didn't allow it . Tightening his hold on her hand and wrapping his arm loosely around her hip as he turned and asked with a frustrated sigh " What on earth could be that important that it couldn't wait ? "

His ex frowned , shooting Shandy a dirty look when she saw Dean's hand on her hip like it belonged there . But quickly gathered herself and pulled out her tablet and handed it over to them " Its TMZ ... they have a video and a story about the two of you . " Dean skimmed over the article and pictures of them out at the bar the other night . Seeing nothing all that scandalous . Just two adults having fun at a bar . Certainly not anything indecent or newsworthy . He opened his mouth and said " Big deal .. Whats your deal Renee ? Are you just trying to cause problems or what ? " She scoffed , acting a bit to offended for there not to be some truth to his accusation . But then Shandy's heart stopped as she said " This is the follow up though , here read it ... " She said and swiped the screen .

On it was a video of Jake talking about how his fiance betrayed him and cheated on him with another man . Dean looked at her as her phone sounded and she opened the text message . That read " You fucked up and humiliated me . I warned you what would happen . As we speak this story is being sent to the local press . I hope you can live with yourself for destroying your best friends life . " She opened the link and it was all the dirt he had about Savannah . Her drug addiction . Her trading blow jobs for silence from most of the major players in their local government . Shandy broke down and yanked herself away from Dean . Desperate to get to Savannah before she found out from anyone else . Only to be surrounded by paparazzi the second she pushed open the doors . Dean had chased after her and guarded her with his body holding them off so they couldn't get a clear shot of her tear streaked face . And he hailed a taxi leaving the rental where it was parked surrounded by reporters lying in wait to try to get a statement when they left .

She was shaking all over as they raced against the clock . Knowing that even if they found her first she would not only spoil her evening with Jeff but ruin her life again . And all because she had gotten involved with the wrong man who would do anything to make her pay for her embarrassing him . Even if that meant ruining someone else in the process .


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a work of fiction . I only own my OCs . Hope you enjoy & please review if you feel so inclined . Thanks for reading and following . **

Savannah looked herself over in the mirror , and smoothed her hands down her dress . Jeff should be arriving soon and while she felt slightly nervous about being with him tonight , it was more excitement that made the butterflies take flight in her tummy , instead of fear .

She thought back to a short while ago , when she had went backstage after Dean had unexpectedly snatched Shandy from the crowd and carried her to the back with him . They were nowhere to be seen when she and the twins had made their way back , and she couldn't help but smile as she had a pretty good idea of what they were doing when they disappeared .

During their absence . She needed to talk to Jeff about what he had whispered in her ear earlier . A part of her was scared that she had misunderstood what he meant and even more scared that by the time she made it backstage , he would have changed his mind . But she needed to know one way or the other .

She found him easily enough , or rather he had found her and led her down a hall and into his private dressing room . He locked the door behind them and slowly slid his arms around her . He held her like that for a minute , just staring down into her eyes as if trying to decide if she really wanted this . But it wasn't her she was worried about . She knew what she wanted and only prayed that he felt the same . After what felt like forever , he lifted his hand to her face and slowly slid his fingertips down her cheek and jaw . She closed her eyes and savored the feeling that the tender caress caused in her . Turning her face into his touch she softly kissed his palm as her lashes fluttered open . Trying to tell him with her eyes that despite last night , she still wanted this and him very much .

He seemed to get the message as a relieved smile curved his lips . Before he leaned down to capture hers in a slow sweet kiss . When they parted their eyes met and he took a tremulous breath before he began . " So i was thinking ... maybe we should go have a drink or something before we go back to my room . I mean , i know its not a date date .. but its late for dinner and .. " He started to ramble nervously . She found it adorable and beyond flattering that she could actually make a man like him , nervous . But she didn't want him to worry so she pursed her lips and whispered . " Shh ... " a smile playing at her lips as she stroked her fingers down his jaw , stopping on his chin and guiding his lips down so she could kiss him . Her hands sliding up his chest and shoulders , to hook loosely around the back of his neck . His eyes looked heavy with lust when she broke the kiss and whispered . " A drink sounds perfect ... " He smiled and let out a breath . She could tell that he was still nervous and it made her like him even more than she already did . And she slid her hands down to the sides of his neck , tracing the lines of his tattoos , enjoying the rough stubble that scraped her fingertips and the pulse that she could feel racing beneath his skin . " So .. how about i go back to my room and freshen up a little and when you're done here , you can come pick me up at my room ? " She suggested . Wanting to look her best for him . Instead of her slightly grainy feeling eyes from crying earlier and her super casual outfit of cutoff denim shorts and a tank top . She would still have to forgo heels , much to her dismay . But at least she had cute sandals she had picked up when she got her converse .

He smiled and murmured . " That sounds good ... wear something sexy . Not that you're not always sexy because you are . I mean ... you would look hot in anything . Or nothing . Not that i want you to open the door naked ... although if you wanted to i wouldn't hate it .. Oh fuck , that made me sound like a pervert . Shit i'm not good at this anymore ... " She giggled and assured him . " Shh ... you're fine , sugar . Trust me I'm not offended .

But i'll leave the getting me naked part to you when we get back to your room . But for our drink , i have the perfect outfit in mind . It would be better with heels but .. " " Don't you dare wear heels , little red . " He interrupted . Before explaining " Not that i didn't enjoy our conversation in the ER the other night ... but i have something else in mind for tonight that doesn't involve being poked and prodded and getting an x- ray . "

She smiled , and teased . " I don't know .. getting X ray ted , with you sounds pretty good to me . And poking and prodding might be fun too , as long as its you doing the poking and prodding . Just as long as you warm your hands first . Cold hands might be a deal breaker . " She teased . He chuckled , his eyes both amused and lustful as he pulled her into his arms holding her against him as he felt a shiver run through her body .

She was so ready , so sure about being spending the night with him . And although she knew that it would only probably be one night , she already knew she was falling for him . Not that she planned on letting him in on that fact . But still , she could acknowledge it to herself and hopefully down the road once his life was more settled they could explore a relationship that went beyond sex . But she didn't want to get ahead of herself and end up disappointed if it never went any further than tonight . So she was keeping firmly in mind that nothing was guaranteed once they went their separate ways in the morning . And if she couldn't accept that then she wouldn't be agreeing to spending the night with him .

He kissed her again and then reluctantly let her go . " I guess i should let you go so you can find your friends and let them know you're headed back to the hotel . " " Yeah , probably . But before i go ... Do you want a massage ? You must be really sore and stiff from your match and i am a licensed masseuse , so i could help you out . " She offered . Sliding her hands around his waist and Lightly massaging his lower back as she waited for his reply .

He groaned , the sound filled with hunger as he replied " Hell yeah i want a massage . But we can do that later , because if you put your hands on me right now , we won't make it out of this room anytime soon . " She shrugged and slid her hand back around to his front . Running her palms up and down his chest as she smirked .

" I'm willing to risk it if you are . You're so tight , Jeff . " She murmured , feeling how tense he held himself " He chuckled and said , " So are you , little red . " Reminding her of how close they had been to making love the previous night . Before he realized she was still a virgin and put on the brakes . " God , do you have any idea how hard it was to stop myself last night after i felt how tight you were ? " She shook her head no and blushed at his confession . " I know this isn't the gentlemanly thing to admit . But i regretted it as soon as i pulled out . But thats not gonna happen again tonight . Unless you change your mind . "

" I won't . " She assured him . He bit his lip and hummed before in a relieved tone he confessed . " Good . I can't wait to be inside of you , Savannah . " and leaned in to kiss her tenderly , his palms caressing down her sides . She whimpered softly and he deepened the kiss . Before he forced himself to break it . Dragging air into his lungs as he breathed . " If tonight wasn't your first time , i would say the hell with it and take you right here . But i want to take my time with you and make love to you all night and worship you , in the way you deserve . " " Jeff ... " She whispered shyly , her cheeks flushing the most gorgeous shade of blush pink he had ever seen . He smiled and he kissed her again before he murmured . " Damn you're exquisite , you know that ? Wild horses couldn't keep me away from you tonight . If you want this as much as i do , that is . I need to make sure . " " I'm sure . I want you as much as you want me ... probably more . " She giggled and he hugged her for a minute more before he reluctantly let her go and led her towards the door . " I have to shower and change and then go talk to the boss and Matt and then i'll head back to the hotel . Probably about ... i don't know . Half hour , forty five minutes at the most if that sounds good to you . "

" Sounds perfect . See you soon . " She paused in the doorway as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it . Her heart fluttered and he opened the door and they said goodbye . He stood there and watched her walk away with a smile before she turned the corner and disappeared from sight . She quickly found Shandy and told her about her plans and asked her to tell the other girls who from the looks of it , probably had plans of their own . And she called an uber and headed back to the hotel to shower and change .

She had chosen a little black dress that hugged her body in a way that showed off her shape but wasn't vulgar . And beneath a black lace lingerie set that didn't leave much to the imagination it was so delicate and sheer . She styled her hair so it fell in a silky curtain down her back and over her shoulder , with a few loose curls to give it volume and smoothed her favorite honeysuckle scented lotion on her body . Because she wasn't able to wear heels she slid flat , black strappy sandals onto her feet and decided to go minimal with jewelry choosing delicate flower studs into her ears . Overall , she was satisfied with how she looked and when there was a knock at the door , she took a deep breath and momentarily lay a palm flat over her tummy to calm the butterflies , smiling as she reached for the doorknob .

Unfortunately , the smile that had been there a moment before , fell when she saw Shandy there instead of Jeff and her friend was crying and out of breath as she threw her arms around her and said " Oh my god ... i'm sorry ! I'm so sorry ! "

...

Jeff took a deep breath as the elevator doors slid open onto Savannah's floor . He stepped out into the hall and went over his mental checklist for the third time since he had left his room a five minutes before . He knew that even though they had agreed to one night , that Savannah wasn't just any random woman who he would be sleeping with tonight . And even though tomorrow morning they were going to go back to being friends , he wanted to make it special for her . He was nervous though . Not that he had doubts about being with her tonight , but because it had been a long time since he was with anyone but Elissa . And even longer since he had been a woman's first lover . Hell , he wasn't even sure he had been anybodies first lover if he was being honest . His first girlfriend had claimed to be a virgin but in hindsight he hadn't been so sure . Back then he was all about seeing to his own pleasure though and hadn't really much thought about hers .

He liked to think at his age and amount of experience now , that he had more finesse than he had possessed at fifteen . But he was so attracted to Savannah and it had been so long since he was with someone new , that he hoped to god that he didn't embarrass himself .

He had stopped at a twenty four hour department store and bought a few candles and a lighter along with some other items that he wanted to have on hand just in case she needed a little help to ease the way and make it more comfortable for her . He had even turned back the covers and bought some bath oil for her along with some girly smelling body wash and soft fluffy towel and washcloth that wouldn't be slightly scratchy like the ones the hotels provided , in case she wanted to bathe afterwards . Of course he had also set some condoms on the nightstand so they would be easily accessible . But even though he knew it was highly irresponsible he hoped that she would let him go bare for awhile if he promised to pull out . He was clean , he knew . And he was pretty sure she was clean too . And he wanted to have the pleasure of feeling all of her . Even if only for a few brief moments .

He slowly made his way down the hall until he stood outside her door . Taking a breath he raised his hand and knocked and waited for her to answer . After a minute he knocked again and got no response . Growing a bit worried , he pressed his ear to the door and listened for the shower or even crying . But was greeted with silence . He smiled wondering it she had fallen asleep and pulled out his cell to see if he had missed a text or call . He hadn't and so he called her number . It rang and rang with no answer . He decided to text , thinking maybe she had changed her mind and thought he would be mad .

" Hey Little Red , Its Jeff . Where are you ? Did you change your mind , baby ? ... I'm not mad if you did . I just want to make sure you're okay . Please text me back when you get this so i know you're okay . "

He waited a few minutes and when there was no reply . He called and after a few rings , he left a message when he got her voicemail .

" Hey Savannah . its me again . Where are you ? Did you get my text ? Did i scare you or do something wrong ? If so i'm sorry . Please , i'm not upset if you changed your mind but i'm starting to get worried . So please just call or text or ... just let me know that you're alright . Okay , well i hope to hear from you soon . " he ended the call and waited and waited . He called again and it went straight to voicemail . He sighed , wracking his brain trying to figure out if he had mistakenly done something wrong .

The last thing he wanted was to scare her off or hurt her somehow . But he was starting to wonder if he had come on too strong . Before he could get to deep into those thoughts he heard the elevator doors swish open and saw Shandy emerge from inside . She was crying and had her phone pressed to her ear and it was clear that she too was trying to call Savannah . He was filled with a new fear that something bad had happened between the time she left the venue and arrived at the hotel and he rushed over to Shandy and grabbed her arms and nearly shouted as he asked " When was the last time you saw her ? She isn't answering for me either and i'm going out of my mind right now ! " " I saw her here about ten minutes ago ... Oh god , this is all my fault ! I told her and she was so upset . She ran out and i tried to stop her and its like she disappeared into thin air . I'm so scared , Jeff . I didn't expect her to run out like that . " " What did you say ? " He asked . " Its a long story ... just know that i never meant for her or for her to be pulled into this . I should have told her what he had on her and about his threats to hurt her too ... " Shandy rambled

" Who ? Who is trying to hurt Savannah ? And why ? " He demanded . Trying to get a clearer picture .  
" My .. my fiance . He helped make something in her past disappear to have something to hold over me . And the other night .. TMZ ... My fiance saw Dean and I and .. oh god . He is going to the local press with what i did , but even worse he is sending the files he had on her to them too ... he is going to try to destroy her just to hurt me and its all my fault ! "

Jeff couldn't believe what he was hearing and he hadn't even gotten the whole story . But he knew from Shandy's reaction that it was something bad ... very very bad . And that Savannah was probably shattered and scared and felt desperate right now . And he knew from personal experience that when emotions were that high that bad things could happen . So right now , he had to find her . Whatever had happened in the past could be dealt with later . But right now finding her and making sure she was safe and not alone was his top priority . So he said " Shandy . Its okay ... calm down , listen to me . You're her best friend . Think , Where would she go when she is upset and scared ? What would she do first ? " He questioned . And watched Shandy get frustrated with herself as she struggled to find an answer . " I don't know . She has always come to me .. except for ... oh no ! oh no ! Jeff we have to find her ! " She cried , her eyes wild with fear . " Alright . Alright . Don't worry , We'll find her . I promise . " He assured the frantic woman . Needing her to calm down to help him find her . With that goal in mind he started thinking there was power in numbers and knew that the more people they had looking , the quicker they would find her . He forced himself to ask calmly " Where is Dean and your other friends ? " She gulped air in and whimpered " Dean is checking the front desk to see if anyone saw her leave . The twins have their phones off . I think they were going back to Seth and Cesaro's rooms with them . " " Alright ... you go back to your room in case she goes back there and while you're waiting . Call uber , see if she called out for a ride . And the airport to see if she got a flight . " He added as his mind whorled . " And i'll check ... " He paused before cursing " Fuck ! I don't even know where to check ... " He said in frustration . Fear gripping him . Shandy sniffled and suggested " Check your room ... she trusts you . Maybe she would come to you . " " Alright . I'll start there . I doubt she went there . But its worth a shot . " After assuring each other they would keep the other updated . They parted ways and went about trying to track her down . But after twenty minutes they were starting to lose hope .

Jeff had been down in the lobby , questioning the security guard for the third time when he spotted a flash of red hair in the hotel bar . He held his breath and walked over to the entrance breathing a sigh of relief when he recognized her . He sent a quick text to Shandy

 _' Found her . She is safe . Stay put and tell the others . I'm going to go try to talk to her . I'll let you know when she is ready to talk to you . '_ He hit send and said a silent thanks to god for answering his prayers and slowly made his way into the bar . Not wanting to alert her that he was there so he wouldn't spook her and scare her off before he was able to talk to her . But he just about lost his mind when he heard a familiar laugh and saw his hand slide onto her lower back as he helped her off the bar stool .

...

She couldn't believe it . This had went from being what would probably have been the best night of her life so far , to feeling like her world had come crashing down , in the blink of an eye . She looked down at the amber liquid untouched in the glass and swirled it , watching the ice cubes clank against the sides .  
She didn't want it . But she had ordered it so she wouldn't look stupid sitting alone at the bar . She was sure her makeup was a mess and her eyes were bloodshot . But the tears had finally stopped and now , now she was just sort of numb .

In the back of her mind , She always feared something like this would happen . But tried not to dwell on it and just live her life . She had went to beauty school and gotten her license and had went on to become licensed in skin care and massage . She had been so proud of herself when she reached each goal and now was making a comfortable living working largely for herself .  
Having promised herself after she got out of her living hell that was life with asshole number two and his perverted friends , that she would never go back to being that desperate or low again where all she felt was shame .

But now , after all this time she knew the reason her ex had suddenly let her go . But never dreamed that Jake had had a hand in making sure her secrets stayed that way . In hindsight , she wasn't all that surprised that he had done it and used it to blackmail Shandy . Because that was the type of asshole he was . But she had been surprised and deeply hurt that Shandy , the one person who knew all of her secrets , had kept it hidden from her .

Part of her understood why she had done so . She didn't want to tell her and hurt her again . And she would admit that she knew the cost of the sacrifice that Shandy had made for making a deal with the devil in an attempt to protect her from her mistakes .

And honestly , She wasn't even all that worried about what her hometown would say . After all , she had lived through their judgments and mean spiritedness her whole life . But she would admit that right or wrong , she felt betrayed by the one person she trusted to be honest with her whether it hurt or not . But more than anything . She was angry at herself for allowing herself to get herself into the mess to begin with . She supposed this was her karma though . But it still hurt like hell . Knowing that just as she was about to feel a glimmer of happiness with Jeff tonight , that it had slipped out of her grasp and shattered like so many other things she had wanted so badly in her life .

He would never be able to accept her past or see past it . And instead of looking at her so lovingly she was certain all she would see in his eyes now was disgust . How could anyone love someone who did such shameful things ? How could he even trust her around his children even as just his friend with how low she had allowed herself to go ? The answer was he couldn't . And she felt foolish now , knowing that her deepest desires never panned out for her before so why should it be any different this time . Something always went wrong to prevent her from feeling true happiness . It had been like that her whole life . First her Dad rejecting her and then her Mom passing when she was still so young . Then the disaster that was boyfriend number one that drove her to her lowest point , then her stupidly trusting the wrong man who made her lowest point seem like paradise by comparison .

The sad truth was that even if tonight had gone off without a hitch . She never really expected a happy ending . Not really . Not after everything in her life had eventually gone to shit . But she had hoped for a small sliver of happiness to fill her lonely nights . A few good memories of what it felt like to be cherished to keep her warm at night . But even that had evaded her . Slipped right through her fingers with no hope of being able to call it back .

Jeff had tried to call her and text her . He had been so sweet and sounded so concerned that it broke her heart . And eventually she had turned off her phone , Unable to face him and see the disappointment and disgust in his eyes when he heard the truth about her . She was a coward she knew but she couldn't face him . So she was going to avoid him until he lost interest and wrote her off . It wouldn't take long ... it never did . There would be always another woman who was prettier and nicer and just overall better than her , who would capture his attention and he would forget she ever even existed . The thought pained her , but it was better this way .

She knew she would have to talk to Shandy and she would . But right now she just needed to be alone . She chuckled without humor , the irony of sitting in the middle of a bar full of people when wanting to be alone not lost on her . But this allowed her to be just another face in the crowd . She kept her head down and continued to swirl the liquid lost in her own thoughts . When suddenly she felt someone take the seat beside her at the bar . She ignored the person , didn't even bother to look to see who it was .

But when she heard the familiar Irish accent order a drink and tell the bartender to put hers on his tab , she knew who it was . Not in the mood to face anyone she started to get up but he leaned in and put his hand on her lower back to stop her as he said softly " Hey hey . angel ... where do you tink yer goin ? " " I ... i want to be alone . Please let me get up .. " She asked and he paused as if thinking about it but said softly " I could do that , but sometin tells me yew should na be alone right now . So tell me , luv . Whats troublin ya ? " " I don't want to talk about it ! Please , just move ! " She snapped and he nodded and said " Alright angel ... i can respect dat We don't have ta talk . But please , stay here wit me . You look oopset and i would feel terrible awful if sometin happened to yew because i chased yew off . " He sighed and removed his hand and she looked over at him and his eyes looked worried . She sighed . all the fight leaving her and she said " Fine ... i'll stay for a few minutes . But i'm not talking . " He smiled and said " Good enuff . "

He was silent for a few minutes as the bartender set his glass down in front of him and he took a slow sip . He swirled the liquid and stared down at it for a moment before looking at her and with a deep sigh , said . " Alright ... i know i promised we did na have ta talk ... but jus please , answer me honestly ... are ya okay angel ? " She was silent and debating how to answer and finally admitted in a near whisper . " The truth ? No ... not at all . But ... i will be . " " Course ya will be . Yer small but mighty . " he said with a smile as he leaned forward and looked at her , where she was leaning over her drink . She chuckled softly . Still feeling as hopeless as she had before . But slightly less lonely now . She was grateful that he was here because she didn't care what he thought of her . " Now dat is a nice sound ... even though its not fully der yet . But i'll work on changin dat if ya let me , angel . "

She rolled her eyes and said sarcastically . " No offense . But no amount of charm is gonna make me forget my problems tonight . " " Oh , i don't know about dat , angel . I'm Irish . I can be very persuasive and charmin when i want . " He informed her . Hoping to hear her come back with a smart ass comment and a smile . But getting neither .

" I'm sure you can . But trust me , if you knew me you would be disappointed like everyone else in my life . " She whispered as she got lost in her head . She missed his smile fall and his eyes turn serious as he whispered " Never angel .. you could never disappoint a man ... if you av been told dat you av obviously just been wit the wrong men . " He said softly . Brushing his fingers along her cheek and cupping her chin as he turned her face to look at him . His eyes were soft with genuine concern instead of his usual flirtatious twinkle as he said softly " I do na want to take advantage when yer upset . But i could help yew forget whatever is troublin ya for awhile . If ya need to use me , than do it . I don't mind . I just want to see dat pretty smile . Yer too beautiful to be alone and crying . I can help take away da pain for awhile " She was silent for a moment , not knowing how to respond . He was being sweet and sincere and for a moment , she wished that she hadn't made such a mess of her life . Because she sensed that not only would he make her body soar , but that he would be one of her best friends as well if she didn't have such a sordid past and of course , if she wasn't already so into Jeff Hardy , even knowing that he wouldn't want anything to do with her after he found out the truth about her . Finn had told her to use him , but she didn't have the heart to . She didn't want to bring anyone else down in the gutter with her . " You're sweet but even if i wanted to i can't . " She paused and took a breath , before she whispered " I'm ... dirty . " pressing her eyes shut and thinking about her past and all the ways she had allowed herself to be used and degraded to hide her secrets . He grinned and with a wicked gleam in his eyes leaned in and licked his lips as he murmured

" Do ya really tink that is going to discourage me , angel ? " She turned her eyes to look at him and even though his eyes were twinkling , she laughed at how turned on he looked beneath the flirting . And realizing that he had taken her words as something positive . But had to admit , he was sexy and charming and his interest was flattering even if not fully reciprocated . But she had to let him down gently . Not wanting to hurt his feelings but knowing that he isn't the man she couldn't stop thinking about . " Mmm .. what do ya say angel ? Come up to my room and let this devil fook you six ways to Sunday like i've been tinkin about ever since i first lay eyes on ya . I promise i will make it good for yew and make certain yew won't regret it . " He offered and she realized she hadn't told him no yet . She took a deep breath and began " I'm sorry . But i can't . Its not that i'm not flattered its just i'm ... " He sighed " Its because of Jeff Hardy , right ? Yer in luv wit im ? " He asked outright .

She was silent for a moment before she whispered . " No , we're just friends . Maybe not even that now . I don't know . " Her eyes filling with sadness . He sighed and even though she knew he was disappointed , he said " For what its worth ... da man is a fool if he don't want ya as more den a friend . Yer beautiful for certain . But yer .. much more den dat . I don know what it is about ya , Savannah . But i know i can't stop wantin ya even though yew keep turnin me down . But i would neva try to force ya if i'm not who ya want . But dat doesn't mean that i won't flirt and try to win yer heart . You deserve to be luved , angel . Yer tears shood neva be bad ones from hurtin for anyone . " She was silent for a few minutes but finally said softly . " Thank you for saying that . Look ... i need to go talk to my friend . Let her know i'm okay . " " Alright ... could i walk ya to her room ? Make sure ya get der safe ? " he asked . " I won't try anyting , i swear . " he assured her . She hesitated but he looked so sincere she nodded and allowed him to help her get up as he threw some cash on the bar that would more than cover both of their drinks and a generous tip . Just as she was on her feet and went to turn she heard a familiar voice say with barely contained anger .

" What did i tell you about touching my woman , Balor ? " Her eyes went wide and she held her hand out to Jeff's chest afraid that he was about to deck Finn and said " Don't Jeff .. he didn't do anything wrong . He was going to walk me to Shandy's room because he knew i was upset and didn't want me to be alone . "

He looked at Finn who held up his hands and said " I asked her back to me room and she said no , and i accepted her decision . But she was upset so i was goin to walk her back , just like she said . "  
Jeff frowned in disgust " Nice of you to admit that you were going to try to take advantage at first until she shot you down , asshole . But i've got her now so your act of chivalry isn't needed now . I'll keep her safe from here on out and if i ever see you make a move on her again you will regret it . " Finn glared at him and said honestly . " I told ya earlier . I'm not scared of ya Hardy . And i'll do what i want as long as she isn't spoken for officially . For da record , you don't deserve her if ya make her cry . And if all you are gonna do is hurt her den let er go and find someone who will luv er like she deserves to be luved . " " Who ? You ? You don't love anyone but yourself Finn . You're incapable of it . I've heard all the stories about you . " Finn scoffed and said " Ya don't even know me well enuff to pass judgement . But i have heard stories about yew too . Ya didn't always have such a good reputation yerself . But it was a long time ago and we all have ta change at some point and i assume ya have . But enuff about either of us . Tha real question is , does that mean that you love her den ? "

" Of course i do .. " Jeff began passionately . But then added quietly " .. we're friends . " Not wanting to make any declarations beyond friendship and lead Savannah on when he wasn't sure he could be more than a friend with benefits with her after tonight . If tonight even ended up happening , which wasn't looking promising at the moment . " Yeah , dats what i thought . " Finn said , shaking his head before turning his gaze back to Savannah and saying softly . " Take care of yerself Angel . And if ya change yer mind , and need a friend or more than a friend tonight , ya know were to find me . " He said offering her a smile . She nodded and watched as he walked out of the bar . Leaving her alone with Jeff in an awkward silence .

Savannah was unable to look Jeff in the eye and she felt tears start to gather again as she whispered " You shouldn't have come . You should have went back to your room and forgotten about me . " He sighed and moved a step closer " I can't do that , Savvy . I hate that you're hurting and i don't know how to help you . "

She shrugged and said matter of fact . " You can't help me . Nobody can . And when you find out the truth about me you won't even want to . " Unable to watch her be so hard of herself he reached for her and wrapped his arms around her . She resisted at first , but he didn't let that deter him and hugged her close . Whispering . " First of all ... i'm so relieved that you're okay . You don't know what kind of thoughts were going through my mind not knowing if you were safe and alive . And second of all , try me .

I know whatever this is has you terrified and its easier to put those walls up and not let anyone in . Because you're scared of being hurt again . But i swear i won't hurt you or judge you . I don't know exactly what happened ... Shandy was very vague . But i know you must feel all alone in the world right now . Betrayed , ashamed . But trust me . I've made more than my share of mistakes and sometimes allowing someone else to share the burden can make all the difference . So please , just talk to me . Tell me whats happening so i can help you fix it or help you get through it . I care about you ... a lot . I won't ever leave you alone . Not when you need me . You can trust me with your secrets Savannah . I won't abandon you . " He vowed . She wanted to believe him , but she was scared . Everyone she had ever loved with the exception of Shandy and her folks , had abandoned her . Why should he be any different ? She was falling fast for this man . Not that she was about to tell him that , because if her past didn't scare him off , those three words surely would . Still though , she didn't think he would let her walk away until she had told him . And she decided that in the long run , the band aid method was probably the best way to go here . Rip it off quick and get it over with instead of waiting until everything came out on its own and giving her heart longer to fall even harder for him .

Resolved to her fate , she sighed and murmured " We'll see about that after i tell you everything . Can we .. go somewhere private ? " She asked . He nodded and with his hand on her back guided her out of the bar . She felt tears well in her eyes at how gently he touched her as he guided her through the crowd . Such a simple thing , but to her it meant the world because no man had ever feel so safe and loved . The knowledge that this might be the last time she felt it , after a lifetime of being denied a sense of affection from a man was nearly unbearable . But she didn't have any other options right now .

He started for the elevators to go to his or her room . But decided against it . His attraction to her was still so strong that he didn't trust himself not to kiss her to try to comfort her and being that close to a bed , get carried away . So instead he suggested . " How about we go sit in the car ? We can even drive around if you want . " She nodded and said softly " Sure .. But not to far away . My ankle hurts and i don't want to have to walk far if you kick me out of your car on the side of the road . " He frowned at her statement . Hating that she didn't trust him but hating even more that she didn't think she deserved to be taken care of and respected . " I would never do that , little red . Come on now ... lets go talk . " He said softly .

Jeff sat there and listened to Savannah as she told him what happened and what had led to her going down the path that led her to the life that she had lived that she was so ashamed of . He had found out earlier that AJ was her biological father . And that he had abandoned her and her mother before she was even born . But he hadn't been aware that her mother had been diagnosed with cancer when Savannah was sixteen , and had passed away shortly after she had went to confront her Dad .

He knew their situations were somewhat different because he had always had his Dad . But he understood the pain that came with losing your mother at such a young age to an illness that slowly killed them . And the feeling of helplessness that came with watching her get sicker and sicker and not being able to do anything to help them or save them . He felt an even deeper connection to her after that revelation .

And when she told him how her Mom used to sing to her , and she sang to her mother while she was dying , he understood the meaning behind the tattoo behind her ear . He felt her humiliation when she had told him about her first love and how he had been there for her all throughout her mothers illness and death . Only to have turned his back on her when she was at her most vulnerable .

And his heart broke for the little girl she had been , when she had explained how that alone hadn't been what broke her completely but instead the way the boy had used the words that AJ had used , even though he was well aware that they would make her feel completely worthless .

Both AJ and her ex , were so so wrong . She wasn't nobody or nothing . She was ... everything . Hell , even Finn knew it . And anyone who took the time to look past her facade or try to break down her walls , knew it too . But even though he didn't agree with it .. he understood now why she had such a low opinion of herself . A person could only take so much abuse before they were beaten down . He also knew all to well how easy it was to try to escape your pain by using pills or alcohol to make yourself numb . And how in turn , giving up those crutches made you vulnerable . Which is how her second boyfriend reeled her in . He used her fragile state and her naivety against her and then handed her over to those vulgar men who had no qualms about abusing and humiliating her for their own sick perversions . After hearing all of her story , he felt tremendous respect for her . That she had survived all of it , with scars for sure , but still breathing when it was enough to break even the strongest person down .

She was so strong and beautiful and good . Her heart was filled with so much love and deserved to get it back tenfold . She deserved to be loved and cherished and desired . She deserved to smile more than she cried and not to ever feel alone in the world . He may not be able to give her everything she deserved right now . But he could give her his friendship and his understanding and his affection . Whether that included sex or not was her choice . But his hope was that no matter what , he could make her see herself like he saw her and not be so hard on herself .

In order to do that , he needed to be near her though and an idea blossomed in his mind . He would offer her his home for as long as she needed . He understood all to well the need to escape for awhile . To be somewhere where nobody knew you and nobody would judge you . A place where you could step outside and breath and take in the sky and the world in all its perfection without anyone staring or judging or saying hurtful words to bring you down . His home was his oasis . It wasn't quite the way he wanted it yet like his other home had been . But when he had his kids and his art and his property to just relax and be himself in , he was at peace with the world .

He had already invited Dean to stay and he had enough room between the main house ans the guest house and the tree house that he had fixed up for when he didn't want to be confined to the house but didn't want to go through setting up a tent to sleep beneath the stars . So he had enough room for both she and Shandy as well . He was sure Dean wouldn't mind them staying there . His friend had fallen fast for Shandy and wanted to protect her as much as he himself , wanted to protect Savvy right now .

So he waited for Savannah to finish with her story and heard her sniffle as she whispered sadly . " And you must hate me now . I'm sorry for bringing you into my mess . And i don't expect you to stay my friend now . But my ankle really hurts so if you will just take me back to the hotel i promise i'll never bother you again ... "

When he was silent for a moment , trying to decide the best way to word his invitation , she said " I'll just walk . " , tearfully and reached for the door .

Before she could open it he panicked and locked the doors before he reached for her elbow . Stopping her from leaving . She turned to face him and unable to look him in the eyes begged . " Please ... just let me go . You've been so patient and good to me and i don't deserve it . I can't even look you in the eye because i can't stand the thought of seeing you look at me with disgust in your eyes .. " She cried and tried to pull her arm away . He held on and reached for her waist . Lifting her easily off the seat and dragging her over onto his lap . He wrapped an arm around her waist and reached down to pull the lever to push the seat back , giving them more room so her back wasn't pressed against the steering wheel . He wrapped his arms around her small body and held her to his chest as she straddled his lap . Hugging her tight until she stopped struggling to get away and running his hand up and down her back as he whispered . " Shh shh ... Relax , its okay . I'm sorry if i scared you or made you think i wanted you to get out of the car and walk . Thats the furthest thing from the truth , baby . I don't want you to go anywhere , Little Red . I want you to stay right here in my arms and let me hold you until you know i'm not going anywhere or putting you out . "

He heard her crying and felt her tears on his shoulder and neck but continued to hold her until he was sure she wasn't going to try to run .  
" Why are you being so nice ? Don't you hate me ? " She asked after a few moments . Her tone unsure . He pulled back just far enough to look her in the eyes and lifted her chin to stop her from looking away and when her eyes lifted to meet his he whispered . " No , i don't hate you and i'm not disgusted by you . I'm disgusted by all the people who have hurt you in your life . Those men , they took advantage of you . They hurt you when you were vulnerable . You didn't deserve it . You don't deserve this now .  
I know you're hurt because you feel that Shandy should have told you the truth long before now . But i truly believe she was trying to protect you . She loves you . She would never do anything to deliberately hurt you . " " I know she wouldn't . I love her too . If the roles were reversed i would have probably done the same thing . I need to talk to her and apologize . She is my best friend .. my only friend really . I can't lose her over something like this . "

" No you can't . And you won't . But for the record , she isn't your only friend . You won't lose me either . I know that i can't stop you from hurting . But i know that you will get through it . We will get through it together . You're strong , Savannah . You're strong because you have had to be . You were dealt a shitty hand in life and yeah , you made some mistakes . You trusted people you shouldn't have . But haven't we all ? I know i have and i know i will make more . But we can't go back and change the past anymore than we can see into the future . Whats done is done and over . Instead we have to look to the future and take it one day , one step at a time . I know that you know this after losing your Mom . But life and time is precious . Lets not waste anymore of it trying to change whats unable to change and instead try to move forward . I'd ... like to help you with that . You and Shandy too if you both agree . "

" How are you going to help ? Like you said , you can't change anything . I made mistakes and now i'm paying for them . " " Yes thats true . But that doesn't mean you have to do it alone or in an environment where you can't step outside your door without hearing whispers and given dirty looks . What i would like to offer is not only my friendship but my home as well . Its private . Its open , there is plenty of room and things to do to keep you entertained so you don't go stir crazy . Its not quite the way i want it yet . Its a work in progress . But i have a large property that backs up to a private pond and i have a pool and fire pit and if you're feeling adventurous , I have dirt bikes and an ATV as well . Dean is already going to be staying for the next two weeks . And like i said , there is plenty of room .

You won't even have to see me if you don't want to . Well maybe for meals . I mean , i hope you would choose to see me more often . But as long as you're close where i know you're safe i'll let you decide how much or how little you want to see me . So what do you think ? " She was silent for a moment before she said " I appreciate your offer , Jeff . I do .. but your kids . Its their home and i'm sure you don't want someone like me around them . " He grabbed her face in his hands and made her face him as he said adamantly . " My kids will love you . Just like i ... " He hesitated . She smiled softly and said " Its okay ... i get it . I'm not upset that you're changing your mind now that you have had time to think about it . I wouldn't want my kids around me either . "

" Savvy ... thats not what i meant at all . Look not to brag but my girls are very smart . They're loving and kind and don't judge people . And besides that they're kids . They don't have to know about adult things . And they won't . Your history is your history and as long as you don't hate children or anything they will like you because i like you so much . Oh wait ? You don't hate kids do you ? " He teased and she laughed and said " No , of course i don't . I love kids ... and i'm actually pretty good with them . " " Well there you go . You aren't going to come up with recipes to bake them into a pie or anything , so you'll be fine . " She giggled at his teasing . He caressed her face and said " Thats a much better sound and look than your tears and the sadness in your eyes . You're so beautiful Savannah . Inside and outside . I wish you believed that . " He paused when she remained silent before curious , he asked , " Do you want kids of your own one day , Savannah ? " She shrugged and said honestly

" I used to . But now ... i've come to terms with just like everything else that makes a person happy , its not in the cards for me . " She saw the confused expression in his eyes and she explained . " I have always had female issues . Really bad cramps and you know that kind of stuff . Everything is so small and cramped together inside due to my size and the fact that i was apparently underdeveloped at birth because i came early and Momma was so young herself . I was told a long time ago that i had a tilted uterus . But when i was twenty the pain got really bad . I went to the doctors and was told that i had endometriosis , and that it would be unlikely i could ever get pregnant . And if by some miracle i did . i most likely would miscarry before i even knew it . " He watched a pained expression cross her face and regretted bringing up something that was obviously so painful for her . But she forged on " So anyway , i was put on birth control to help with the pain and slow the growth of the cysts so i wouldn't have to get them removed so often . But as it turns out i have a lot of scar tissue in my reproductive system and they can't reverse it so ... yeah . No kids for me . Not biologically anyway . And lets face it with my history adoption would be nearly impossible . " She smiled a watery smile as she said " That just means that when Shandy has kids i'll be the doting aunt and give my love to them . " Before looking down and muttering " Its probably for the best anyway . I would probably ruin a kids life if i had sole responsibility for them . "

" You wouldn't ruin anything , Little Red . Any kid would be lucky to have you in their life . You have a kind loving heart , Savannah . Children are a great judge of character because they have no prejudice until or unless the world teaches it to them . Now come on , say you'll come stay we me for awhile and let me take care of you . " She was silent for a few minutes before she said " Alright ... but only if Shandy agrees and only if you promise me to let me know if you change your mind . " " I promise . But its not necessary . I won't change my mind . Now come on ... lets go talk to Shandy and Dean about this and come up with a game plan for tomorrow . So we can get some sleep tonight . " " Okay .. " She agreed before she said " Thank you .. you know for the offer and for just ... being you . " He smiled and leaned in to kiss her lightly before he said in a tone that seemed sincere . " The pleasure is all mine . " He held her for a few more moments before reluctantly allowing her to return to her seat . Trying to ignore the enticing way her dress rode up her thighs as she for lack of a better term , unmounted him . And he bit the inside of his cheek when he thought about how close he had just been to where he wanted to be all night and would be right now if none of this would have happened .

He scolded himself realizing that this wasn't the time or the place to act on that desire . But like most things in life , the time would come back around and if she let him , he planned on losing himself in her completely and enjoying watching her reactions to how good he was making her feel . Regardless of what their future held beyond friendship , he wanted to be the first man who took her there . The man who would show her that not every guy would use her or abandon her just because he could . He would make her first time as close to perfect as one could get , so that she would have at least one good memory and know what it felt like to be loved and cherished . And with any luck , by then he could give her more than a night or two . Maybe by then he could give her his heart and be ready to build a life with her and his kids . That thought should have scared the hell out of him but it didn't . Who knows , maybe his heart could love again , after all .


End file.
